Kidnapped for revenge
by Edward's Nessa
Summary: Edward Cullen and his tragic past force Bella Swan into a tragedy herself- he kidnaps her for revenge against Charlie. How does Bella cope with this? Will she hate him, or fear his cold stare every second? Will she pray to god to help her or thank god for bringing this impossibly handsome, bronze haired, emerald eyed angel into her life?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

I laughed with my friends as I drank the last of my coffee. "Hey Bella, it's your mom," Mike suddenly said from behind me, handing out the phone. I groaned as I checked my watch and noticed that it was very late.

"Mom," I said into the phone.

"_Isabella Swan, I want you home RIGHT NOW," _she said. Man, she sounds pissed off. I twirled a lock of my brown curls around my finger as I chose my reply.

"Mom, I'll be home right now. Sorry," I said as I hung up and took off.

"Bye Bella!"

"Night Bells!" My friends yelled. I just looked at them once and waved. As I got into my Ford, I braced myself for what my mom would welcome me home with.

**A/N: Sorry guys. I know this chapter was small, but the following chapters would be pretty long.**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing my other half

**A/N: Hey guys, check out this chapter. The kidnapping and introduction of Edward is in the next chapter, but this one is important as well. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

DAY 1: 1st September

"No more arguing!" Renee said as she banged the newspaper on the dining table. Her tone clearly yelled 'Shut up Bella or you are getting into trouble'. "So tell me Bella, you were at the library till 3 at night?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mom, I am sorry. I was at a party with Jess, Mike and Angela. I was gonna call you but I forgot. It won't happen again," I explained, head down.

"No! Your birthday is in thirteen days and till then, you won't get out of the house after 9 at night," she said.

"Mom, I am turning EIGHTEEN in thirteen days! On your eighteenth birthday, you were married AND pregnant," I argued. I suddenly felt guilty as the words spilled out of my mouth. I had never said this to her because I knew how much it hurt her to think about my dad Charlie, whom she had left when I was seven. She was too immature and had agreed to marry Charlie the day he'd proposed her. Things had gotten out of hand when they both started thinking differently and this had led to their divorce.

Charlie was now a big business tycoon and lived by the name Charles Swan. He lived in London and owned his own company that worked in the construction field. He was all over newspapers and magazines- fortunately not for bad gossips- but me and mom were never mentioned. A part of me was happy that it was this way- I'd better be Isabella Swan than Charles Swan's daughter Isabella Swan. But a part of me often wondered whether he had forgotten us. But whenever that happened, I would quickly shake my head and tried to remove such bad thoughts. My dad loved me and I knew that he didn't call or meet us only because mother hadn't allowed it and he didn't want the media to know about us.

"Don't remind me about it," mom suddenly threatened.

"Mom, you can LOCK me inside the house," I said as I walked towards her. "For how much ever time you want to," I added grimly. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. I knew that she knew that I would ask for something now. And I WAS going to do that.

"Just…let me see dad this year. On my birthday," I added. Her expression changed from hurt to shock. I continued when nothing but silence surrounded us. "Here," I said as I handed her my cell phone. "0777382" I said. She looked at me with the same shock. "It is his office number. I have his email id and address as well. But I didn't want to contact him without your permission," I said.

She backed away and then whispered, "No."

"Mom, I've lived away from him for ELEVEN years…it's enough now. He is my daddy! You need him too but that need is masked by the hatred you have for him," I begged softly. My voice which was merely more than a whisper was now shaky. Tears rolled down my cheeks and my expression was mirrored by my mother's. I stared at her for a minute and then ran up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door shut and cried my heart out. I realized that I couldn't live without my dad. He meant a lot to me. I was incomplete without him.

I remembered my moments with him. He wasn't a man who expressed his emotions openly but I knew he loved me. A lot. Finally, when I realized that I had no tears left, I got up and ran into the shower. As I stripped, I listened for any movement downstairs. But it was very quiet. I felt guilty but I won't apologize to mom. It wasn't my mistake. I had only asked for one thing. No, one person. But she won't let me meet even my OWN father.

I wore a fresh blue tank top and shorts that reached my knees. I took a duffel bag and put my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and tampons in it. I walked to my wardrobe and put a fresh set of clothes and underwear in it along with $200. I knew it won't last even a day, but that was all I had. I grabbed my cell phone, charger and headphones and shoved it into the bag too. I hesitated as I stood next to the open drawer of bikinis and finally grabbed a black pair- I would go to the beach to think and put on the bikini so I wouldn't look out-of-the-crowd. But then I realised that the La Push beach is normally deserted, but I didn't waste time just going back to the drawer.

I decided to write a note to mom because I was in no mood to talk to her right now.

_Mom,_

_I am sorry I hurt your feelings. I know that dad is a…emotional _

_subject but I wish you get over it. I am not running away; I _

_just want some time to think. I will be back by night, so…._

_Don't call Mike or anyone else because I won't be there._

_Xoxo_

_B_

As I headed to the door of my room, I saw my favourite necklace lying on my study table. It was the only memory I had of my dad, other than the photos in my room which, according to my mom, were burnt, so I put it around my neck and rushed downstairs. The TV was on, but it looked like Renee wasn't really watching it. She looked lifeless and if she hadn't acknowledged me, I would've thought she was dead. It relieved me that she still cared and noticed, but the last thing I wanted was for her to lock me in my room.

"Where are you-" she started but I cut her off.

"I need to get outta this house," I snapped at her as I took my car keys and walked out. I slammed the door behind me and I swear I even HEARD her flinch. I ran to my car and shoved the bag in the passenger seat. Not caring to put my seatbelt, I drove off at the highest speed I could manage without catching attention.

When I was seven, we used to live in Phoenix. But when mom and dad got separated, we moved to this humid town of Forks in Washington, as mom said that our former home housed many memories that she wanted to forget. I was devastated when the most important person in my life had been taken away from me but I just moved on. But it was enough now.

La Push beach was a fifteen minute drive from Forks. The road, flanked by greenery suddenly seemed very boring. I couldn't concentrate on it when tears blurred my vision. Realizing that this wasn't going to help, I just parked my car about two minutes away from the beach. I wore the bikini inside the car and put on my clothes above it and headed to the beach, walking. The duffel bag lay on the passenger seat, with my cell phone and everything else, but my head wasn't clear to think practically.

I stared at the sea that sparkled in the morning sun. The beach was deserted as I had expected it to be, and I was happy. Being watched by people as I cried was the last thing I wanted. What I really wanted AND needed was a long swim. I stripped and started walking towards the water, wearing nothing but my black bikini and necklace. 'I love you dad' I said as I kissed the pendant of the necklace and dived into the water.

**A/N: Hey guys. So, next chapter is where the real story starts. Let me tell you that this story doesn't just include Edward and Bella scenes. There would be some fighting and scenes including Charlie and Renee as well. **

**You can't EXACTLY say that Bella gets Stockholm Syndrome; of course, she falls for Edward but this isn't one of those stories where you are going to see Edward-Bella romance anytime soon. Actually, it happens after Bella is released and that won't happen very soon. But of course, patience is the key.**

**KEEP CALM AND LOVE TWILIGHT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Handsome yet heartless

**A/N: I am back. The chapter before this one was named as '1****st**** September Part 1' but I have changed my mind. This won't be the continuation of the earlier day, this is 2****nd**** September.**

**Disclaimer: Same as ever**

WHERE AM I? My head was throbbing hard and my whole body ached. I was feeling as if I have been hit by a hammer. I guess that is what really happened. My eyes were closed and I had no plan of opening them; honestly, I was frightened by what I would find. But then, why should I be afraid. I would be at home right? Maybe I would see Renee waiting to verbally attack me the minute she acknowledged that I was awake. Or maybe she'd just be sitting in the armchair in my room and then apologize.

But then I realized that the feeling beneath me was foreign. I wasn't on my bed, nor was I on my couch. Also, I was resting my head on something VERY soft. I didn't have pillows that soft at home…

I was too chicken to open my eyes, so I listened. I heard the clink of metal and glass and water boiling. Then I smelt and realized that it was tea. A masculine and velvety voice was humming a foreign but very beautiful melody. I heard tea being poured into a cup and fire crackling in a fireplace to my right. A chair was being pulled out and then someone sat on it with a soft thump. I assumed it was the man with the velvety voice.

I finally found it hard without one of my senses, so I just opened my eyes. And I gasped. In front of me was the most handsome man I had ever seen. Drinking tea. I realized that my gasping was loud enough to catch his attention. But his handsome face was suddenly the ugliest one due to the death glare he sent me. His perfect emerald eyes were now filled with hate as they stared into my brown ones. He was clutching the table so hard that the action made his knuckles go white and for a moment I feared that he would break the table. Or better yet, CRUSH the table.

His perfectly beautiful face looked so scary with his brows knitted together and creases on his forehead, which, I bet my Wuthering Heights book, were due to anger. Anger and hatred…for me. I shied away from his glare and fiddled with my fingers. He returned to taking a swig of his tea. _Breathe Bella. Don't shy away from him. You don't know who this man is; you don't know you got here. No, you don't REMEMBER how you got here. FACE HIM BELLS! _ My inner voice said. Instinct took over, and he next second I was up from the couch I was on, and racing towards him.

But all that came out of my mouth when he again glared at me was a timid, "Is this some sick joke?" Something like amusement and surprise flashed through his eyes but was quickly masked by hatred, authority and anger. Without thinking, I turned away from him and started yelling with an ear-to-ear grin. "Angela! Mike! Jessica!" I said as I walked, looking around the house.

"Guys, thanks for such a SICK birthday surprise…I appreciate your effort, except for one thing! TODAY ISN'T MY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled, throwing my hands up for dramatic effect.

"No friends and no birthday. Just you and me…and this jail," he said from behind me. Realizing how close we were sent a shiver through my spine. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow. He ran his hand through his bronze hair and looked at me with the same hatred. My eyes widened and I looked around the house. This floor had a living room with the couch I was sleeping on. There was a flat screen in front of it and then there was the dining table where we were right now. The kitchen was behind us. The whole place looked modern, elegant and well designed, but scary at the same time, because this was a prison for me now. A cage, where the warden was the angry Adonis beside me. Tears rolled down my cheeks but some part of me said that I still should fight. I still shouldn't accept the truth. And fight I did. I slapped him and ran to the closest door I saw. It was beside the couch, but to my disappointment, it was just a bathroom. I opened another door, but that was just the closet. I ran into it and saw a shelf stacked with girl clothes. I shivered as I saw MANY clothes and undergarments, and realized that I would be staying here for long.

I got out and met his eyes, which looked relaxed now. As if he hadn't just kidnapped a seventeen year old girl. His effort at nonchalance however, didn't calm me down and I forced myself to take deep breaths. I saw a stairway and quickly raced upstairs. This time, I heard him get up from his chair. I ran to a door just at the end of the stairs and banged on it like a mad woman. And then I noticed that it wasn't latched, it was locked. From the inside.

"I have the key. Unfortunately, you aren't gonna get it sugar," he said in an evil voice. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hair. After crying for two minutes, I ran down the stairs and banged my small fists on his chest. "Open the door," I yelled at him. He recovered quickly and held my fists tight. As I tried to squirm out of his tight grip, he challenged, "What will you do? What will you do if I didn't open the door? Huh?"

"I will-" I started but he cut me off.

"You. Can't. Do. ANYTHING," he declared angrily. Then his mood suddenly changed. What was with handsome guys and mood swings? Wait, I shouldn't think of him as handsome. "You can have tea though," he offered. I HATE THIS MAN! He literally poured tea for me in a cup and held out his hand. I was panting heavily due to anger for him, and without thinking, I just took the cup from his hand threw it to the ground. I flinched slightly as the cup broke to pieces.

"Now open the goddamn door," I said in a soft but VERY threatening voice.

Things happened very quickly. One second, I was threatening him and now he had grabbed my hair and pulled my face close to his.

"Ouch!" I cried as I tried to pull my hair out of his grip.

"I. Have. Kidnapped. You," He said, slapping me after each word. "Remember what happened in La Push yesterday," he ordered and I forced myself to think. He yanked my hair once again and said, "Remember!"

_FLASHBACK:_

'_I love you dad' I said as I kissed the pendant of the necklace and dived into the water. I swam till I needed to breath and then stopped. Taking a breath and wiping my eyes, I realized that I wasn't far away from the shore yet. The water just skimmed the lower part of my breasts so I dived again. _

_When I came up to catch my breath again, the water was up to my neck. i was going to dive again when suddenly a man in a diving suit appeared from behind me. He, without any introduction or anything, pressed a cloth to my mouth and nose. I struggled to get out his tight embrace but that was impossible. I managed to hold my breath and manipulate him by closing my eyes, but he was smart. _

_The last thing I saw before blacking out was him carrying me back to the shore in a rubber boat._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared into his cold emerald eyes. They held no sympathy for me. No concern. "I have kidnapped you," he repeated. "The sooner you accept it, the better it would be for you," he said as he tugged at my hair and then threw my on the sofa. I didn't struggle; I was too weak for that. He went to the wall to my right and I saw him bringing a chain attached to the wall near me. He put the cuff around my hand and went away. I felt like a dog. No, dogs were treated better than this. I saw him gathering some things and going upstairs to open the door. "I HATE YOU," I yelled at him before he banged the door shut and left me there, restrained and alone.

After many hours, my stomach growled, expressing its hunger. I WAS hungry. I hadn't eaten anything since day before yesterday at the party. I had had a granola bar before 'running away', but that was all. I felt weak. I wanted to cry, to express all my emotions while that bastard wasn't in the house, but I knew that crying would dehydrate me. I sat on the couch and hugged my knees, desperately trying to retain the warmth. My eyes felt heavy after all the crying before, and I drifted off before I realized it.

I woke to the sound of the door being opened and then closed. Bronze-hair was in the threshold of the house, talking to someone on an expensive phone.

"Isabella isn't coming home Mrs Swan," he said in a rude manner. I felt anger rushing through me. HE WAS TALKING TO MY MOTHER SO RUDELY! I tugged at the chain and he warned me to keep quiet. I knew better than to disobey him so I just stared at him and gave him the worst possible look I could manage.

"Here are the rules Mrs Swan," he said in his velvety voice as he came downstairs towards me. I sat on the couch and stared at the floor.

"If you call the police, then your daughter is dead meat," he said and I supressed the urge to puke. "If you want her back alive, then do as I say and she won't even have a scratch on her body," he assured. Huh! He slaps me so many times first, yanks my hair hard, chains me and then says this! I literally felt like laughing. "I want you to do one thing for me Mrs Swan. And if it isn't done in the desired time, you might as well start preparing for your daughter's funeral," he threatened.

I heard a muffled scream on the phone as my mother begged. Tears rolled down my cheeks again as I looked at him. I clutched my eyes shut. "I want Charlie Swan on this phone tomorrow at 12 pm sharp," he demanded. I clutched my shorts as the tears felt on them.

"No, he is not in London. He is in San Francisco," he said. My head shot up as I looked at him, my eyes as wide as saucers. I didn't realize that I had frozen and the call had ended till he came to me and closed my open mouth.

"M-my…daddy is in San Francisco," I said, more to myself. I'd meant it to be a question, but it came out as an assurance for me. I managed a small smile, not still looking at him. "Dad," I said as my hand went to neck to pull out my necklace. But it wasn't there. I frantically searched through the pockets of my shorts but it wasn't there. The only memory I had of dad right now wasn't there. From the corner of my eye, I saw my kidnapper move and then he was in front of me. He had something in his hand, and when I looked at him he looked down to his hand expectantly. I followed his eyes and saw my necklace in his hand. I hastily took it from it and kissed the pendant like I did every night before going to sleep.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said suddenly and then put a blanket around me as I passed out, hoping that atleast I would have good DREAMS.

**A/N: So, how is it? Please review, I need to know whether the story is up to your expectations or I should add something more. Ideas are always welcome.**

**THIS STORY IS BASED ON A BOLLYWOOD FILM CALLED 'KIDNAP' STARRING IMRAN KHAN, MINISHA LAMBA AND SANJAY DUTT.**


	4. Chapter 4: Anything for her

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. So, this chapter will basically contain 1****st**** September from Renee's point of view and then Charles Swan's introduction. Enjoy readers.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Renee's POV:

(1st September)

I was so shocked when, after ten years, Charlie was mentioned in the house for the first time. Not only that, but he had become a subject of argument and Bella had run away from the house due to him. But then I remembered her note and assured myself that she just needed more time. After the initial shock wore off, I tried to divert my attention somewhere else and found work as a distraction. I now worked as a principal of an elementary school and was very generously paid. We lived in a bungalow with five rooms and spacious accommodations and had two cars.

I was happy due to the fact that Charlie never made us feel as though he had become a big man. We had no contact with him now; I was glad, like Bella that we were never mentioned and he wasn't hypocritical with us by sending us money or something. I guess he'd also understood that we'd moved on and there was no Charlie in our lives now.

Ignoring Bella's anger and frustration was easy, but dinnertime came and went but still there was no sign of her. No call or even a text. I knew Bella was mature enough to leave her anger aside and atleast inform me of her whereabouts. By 9 pm, I grew very tired and restless and worried, so I called her. No luck- her phone was switched off. Though she had mentioned that she won't be at any of her friends' house, I called everyone I knew- Angela, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Eric and some others. But all I got were replies like 'No Mrs Swan' or 'Sorry Mrs Swan' or 'I'll inform you if I get a call Mrs Swan'. I even called Jacob Black, who was the only one of his family to be in contact with ours, as his family had a strained relationship with Charlie. He was very excited and as soon as I called him he said, "Renee, you won't believe it! Renesmee and I are getting married!"

I'd congratulated him and returned to the more serious subject but he had no clue as well. Finally, after crying myself to sleep like a teenager who'd just had a break-up, I decided that I would look for her tomorrow. Maybe she needed more time.

Next day, I again called all of her friends but no one knew anything. I took the day off from work and just sat in Bella's room, looking at her photos and crying and saying 'I'm sorry honey' again and again. I knew that I should be firm and go to the police but the missing of my only daughter was forcing me to NOT think practically. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch, wondering what my baby would be doing. What had happened to her? Had someone…taken her? I shivered and glanced at the clock. It was 7pm. I finally decided I'd cried enough and got up, dressed and cooked myself a light snack. I chewed the food without concentrating on the taste, forced some swigs of water down my throat and then decided I would go to the police station.

I was just going to start the car when my cell phone rang. Waves of relief and happiness rushed through me as I recognised Bella's phone number. "Bella! Honey, come home right now. Please," I said. I wanted to hear her sweet voice and words of assurance. But instead, I heard a velvety masculine voice, which though was very good to my ears, was filled with hatred.

"I have your daughter Mrs Swan," he said. I gasped as I took in what he had just said.

"What? Who are you? Where is my daughter?" I said, panicked.

He laughed evilly and said, "Well, the better questions would be is my daughter safe? And Will she come back home?" He chuckled as she said that. Then suddenly, his sort-of-happy voice disappeared and he replied in a threatening voice, "As of now, she is alive. Well, it took just a matter of minutes to break her down," he said and I felt my cheeks wet with tears. Bella had never been a fighter, she preferred peace. It might've been easy for him to threaten her and I sensed that he was very powerful. I heard him open a door and then close it.

"Isabella is not coming home Mrs Swan," he said, answering his own second question rudely. I heard a chain being tugged and guessed it was Bella. My poor, innocent, beautiful daughter. I wondered whether he would let me talk to her, but decided against asking him myself. I wanted my daughter safe and I would even sell my soul to the devil himself for that.

I kept silent and he said, "Here are the rules Mrs Swan. If you call the police, then your daughter is dead meat."

"No!" I yelled. He ignored me and continued. "If you want her back alive, then do as I say and she won't even have a scratch on her body," he assured. I calmed down a bit. I wasn't going to trust him but still I felt a bit okay now. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want Charlie Swan on this phone tomorrow at 12 pm sharp," he demanded. Oh my god! How could I get Charlie? In a day?

"B-but he is in London. Please give me some more time. Bringing him here in less than-" I started but he cut me off.

"He is in San Francisco," he said. I stayed silent for a moment, not trusting my voice, but finally said, "Look. I will make sure that Charlie is here on the phone at the desired time. Should I call you on Bella's number?" How stupid was I! Surely I would destroy the phone.

He chuckled and said, "See? Now we are on talking terms. As for answering your question, no, I will call you," he said and hung up before I had any chance of talking. I just clutched my hair and cried in the car for half an hour before I hurried back into the house. '0777382' I muttered to myself as I ran for the phone. I called the operator and told him that I wanted to call to a man in London. He connected me there and I called Charlie. I was sure there would be atleast someone there, if not Charlie, who could tell me his current contact details.

"Ch-Charlie…" I said on the phone. A lady with a thick European accent said, "I am sorry mam. Mr Swan is in-"

"San Francisco right now. Please, look, it is very urgent. I NEED to talk to him. Can you tell him it is about Isabella Swan?" I begged.

"Yes, sure mam. I will inform him right away."

I sat on the couch and waited.

Charlie's POV:

I thanked my clients in San Francisco and headed out of the door. I had come here as there had been some illegal financial transactions from this branch of the company. I had not yet received any further news on the matter, so I just sat in the back of the Lemozine and headed to the place where I was staying.

"Sir?" one of my secretaries, Kate addressed me.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I checked some mails on my Blackberry.

"Irina called me just before you went for the meeting. She said that she'd gotten a very worried call from a lady who needed to speak to you," Kate said.

"I will handle it when we return," I told her in an uninterested tone.

"But sir, she said that you would listen as it was about a girl called Isabella Swan," she said. My head shot up at the mention of my daughter's name. The daughter whom I still loved. So it was Renee who had called.

"Why didn't you tell about it to me earlier," I shouted at Kate.

"I-I'm sorry sir. I thought the meeting would be important and you won't like to be interrupted," she said.

"Give me my cell phone," I ordered and she hastily handed it to me. I quickly took it and dialed an old friend who knew Renee.

"Phil, I need Renee's number," I said urgently. I suddenly felt foolish. I didn't even have the number of my ex-wife! He told me the number and I dialed it.

"Hello?" said Renee's unchanged voice. It was as if she had been sobbing and very tired.

"It's Charlie," I said concernedly.

"Charlie? Charlie! Oh Charlie! Please help me," she sobbed. I panicked. She'd never been like this when we were happily married, except when Bella had had a huge accident.

"Renee! Calm down. Now tell me, what has happened?"

"Bella. Bella's been kidnapped," she said and I even FELT my body go pale. Beside me, Kate started asking if I was alright, but I was far from that.

"Renee, do you know anything of her whereabouts?" I asked her. She just sobbed for some moments and I took the time to order Kate to make arrangements for a private jet right now that would take me to Forks.

"Charlie, please. You need to come here. He has told me that he wants to talk to you at 12pm tomorrow and if you aren't here, then he would kill our Bella." OUR BELLA. It sounded so good. But there were other things I had to concentrate on right now.

"Renee, calm down," I said again. But I knew she couldn't do that. "I will be there in the morning," I assured her.

"The key will be in our usual hiding place dear," she said before she hung up.

**A/N: So, how was it? Next chapter will be about 3****rd**** September where, after ten years, Bella talks to Charlie. I promise that it will be posted by Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 5: After eleven years

**A/N: So guys, I got more than 200 views! Please readers, review my story so I know whether its worthy enough for me to continue. Also I am in search of a beta.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. This story is based on a Bollywood film 'Kidnap' starring Imran Khan, Minisha Lamba and Sanjay Dutt.**

3rd December:

If I told anyone that yesterday, after kidnapping me and hurting me, Edward Cullen found some sympathy for me in the latter part of the night, offered me a blanket and returned my most prized possession (the necklace) to me, then they wouldn't believe it- because today, his face held the same hatred. But, there was something different. It was just as if he had remembered that it wasn't me who he hated. It was my dad. I couldn't remember seeing him in my life, but his name sounded familiar. With all this kidnapping and thoughts of the same in my head, I couldn't quite guess what had led to Edward and Charlie's fierce rivalry.

I had to get out of here, but he always kept me chained and locked the doors, so direct escape wasn't possible. I had to come up with a plan. Somehow catch hold of some weapon. I wouldn't hesitate to kill Edward Cullen to get out of here. (Ok I know that is intense but don't worry, Bells eventually fall for him) I fiddled with the cuff around my hands. I REALLY needed a hot shower and I was SO hungry. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought about mom. Surely she would've called dad. She WOULD do that for me though their relationship was strained.

"Give me your hand," Edward ordered me as he took out a key from his pocket. I held out my chained up hand and he unlocked it. I massaged my wrists but he soon grew impatient and just grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He slapped me lightly and said, "TONE ISABELLA." I just gave him a 'duh' look but supressed the urge to roll my eyes. He dragged me and shoved me inside the bathroom.

"Take a shower," he said as he threw my duffel bag at me and slammed the door shut. I heard him walk away and then do something in the kitchen. A sob escaped my throat and then I couldn't stop myself. I burst out and didn't make any attempt to stop. I got into the shower, still crying, and just apologised to god in my mind for whatever mistakes I had done that led to this situation. "Get out fast Isabella," Edward said after ten minutes. I quickly wiped my eyes and got out of the shower. COULDN'T THIS GUY EVEN LET ME _CRY_! "J-Just a minute Edward," I said as I quickly brushed my teeth and put on the tank top and shorts that I'd carried with me before leaving. I felt so weak due to my cycle and felt over emotional as well. I was having problems concentrating and had a mild ache in my stomach.

I got out and found him looking at me with an expression that I couldn't quite name. "Are you alright? You took a long time in there," he said suddenly. HE JUST ASKED ME WHETHER I WAS OKAY! I stared at him with puzzled eyes and then realized he was waiting for an answer. "Ummm…Yes," I said as I followed him to the dining table. He served me some pancakes and I finished them even before he had started eating. He sat in front of me and put on his headphones, ignoring me. I just drank the water and decided that I needed some answers.

"You hate my dad, don't you Edward?" I asked, surprised that my voice did quiver. He just looked at me and took off his headphones. He raised an eyebrow and I repeated my question.

"You hate him right?" I accused.

"For three years I've been thinking of only one thing. 'Revenge against Charlie'," he said, with as much venom in his voice as he could manage.

"WHAT HAVE _I_ DONE? I HAVEN'T EVEN _SEEN _HIM FOR TEN YEARS! WHY ME?" I yelled at him and got up from the chair. He looked furious. Good.

"Why not you?" he challenged through gritted teeth.

"Ugh!" I said, holding my hands up. He walked to the sink with our dishes and started cleaning them. Suddenly, I spotted a silver knife in the sink and got an idea. "I'll do the dishes," I offered softly.

"No need," he snapped at me.

I walked up to him and said, "You cooked, so I'll do the dishes," I said again and stepped aside. He went back to the dining table and put his headphones on. Perfect! I went to the sink and pretended to wash the dishes for some minutes. Then I searched for the knife in the water and caught hold of it. I tiptoed back to where he was, his back facing me. I clutched my eyes shut for a moment and then raised my hand to kill him.

He suddenly turned and grabbed my wrist as he forced my hand to rest on the dining table. I looked into his enraged eyes and started crying. I squirmed against his grip on my hand, but didn't succeed. "Edward stop! I'm sorry," I apologised.

"You like to play games, don't you" he asked me as he forced the blade of the knife between each of my fingers and spread them apart. "Let us play one game as well," he said.

He put the blade between each of my fingers and repeated it. "Now I'm looking," he said. "Now I'm not," he said as he looked at me, the blade still touching the wooden table through my fingers. "Ouch" I cried as the blade hurt me as he hadn't seen. He increased his pace and I screamed as the blade tore through my skin. "Stop! Stop! Please" I said as I dropped to the ground. He let go of my hand and I sobbed as I held it and tried to stop the blood. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the couch again. He handcuffed me again and went to some room.

I just leaned my head against the headrest and thought about what I would be doing now if I was at home. If only I hadn't got out of the house that day. If only I had stayed close to the shore or gone somewhere else. But then something inside me said that he wouldn't stop until he found me and kidnapped me. And that thought…comforted me. Because it meant that he needed me for whatever reason there was, and that he wouldn't kill me soon.

"Isabella?" I heard the velvety voice of Edward freaking Cullen from behind me. It sounded…concerned. Worried. Sorry. I turned around and found him holding a first aid kit. He looked at my hand expectantly and I gave it to him willingly. He bandaged it up and I thanked him shyly. But then I realized that maybe he'd just done that so that one of my hands was now taped up and unusable. I surely wouldn't do anything stupid with one hand right? I was already getting sick of how his mood always changed.

It was 12 pm. I knew that if mom answered his phone call and dad was there, then I would live. But if not then…I cleared such thoughts from my head.

"Mrs Swan," Edward said on the phone. After a pause, he handed the phone to me and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Your dad" he mouthed and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks now.

"Charlie Swan," dad's rough and tired voice said over the phone. It was so familiar, as if I had talked to him just yesterday.

"Daddy? It's REALLY you right? You came!" I said and actually laughed.

"Bella? Bella! B-Bells….are you alright? Honey, I missed you SO much. You-"

"Dad! Calm down. I am alright," I assured him.

"You sound tired honey. He hasn't hurt you right. He hasn't…" he hesitated; I knew he wanted to ask me about the 'r' word.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, my voice low. "You…Why didn't you call me dad? Anytime. Huh? Mom didn't allow? The court didn't permit you?" I said and was only returned with a sorry glance over the phone.

"I didn't stop you right? You just…" I was on the verge of crying and Edward took the phone from me.

"Tell me Charlie. Why did you not call your daughter?" Edward asked my dad sarcastically. I heard someone shout on the other side and I could tell that Edward Cullen was already in dad's bad books.

"Now there Charlie. You don't want her to die right?" Edward threatened and I took in a deep, heavy breath. "Charlie, I have the control. And if you want your daughter back, you HAVE to do as I say."

Pause. "I am doing this because I want revenge Charlie. Against you. And if you want Isabella back, then you need to play along," he said. Pause. "Oh and yes. No illegal financial transactions took place in your company. I just used my brains to get you to come to U.S.A" he said and I looked at him, shocked as he hung up.

This guy just wasn't strong, but also smart and seemed to have many connections. Suddenly, I realized that this was going to be a hard time for me.

**A/N: Sorry that our dear Eddie boy is hurting Bella. It will improve soon. I am going on vacation so the next chapter will be updated either today, tomorrow or directly on the 2****nd**** of January. So, if I can't update it today, then I wanna wish you all a very good Christmas and new year in advance.**

**Have fun readers.**


	6. Chapter 6: The game begins

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter would be from Charlie's point of view about what he felt before and after the call. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

I was devastated when I heard my Renee's defeated voice after ten whole years. Yes, _my_ Renee. I still loved her. I hadn't gotten over her and had never married after that. Today also, my whole room contained only her photos. And of course, my Bella's images. My sweet daughter who had gotten kidnapped; I was sure because of me.

Last night, I rushed to Forks and was greeted by a tired Renee, with eyes red and puffy due to crying. She snorted when I came in, and though I knew she hated me, I went to her and pulled her into a tight hug. We sat on the couch while I rubbed her back soothingly, assuring her that OUR daughter would be okay. She just clung to my shirt's collar and cried her heart out.

The next morning, we were ready for the call. I knew that this would be related to my money and I was willing to give away even everything for my daughter.

The call with the kidnapper told me that this wasn't related to money at all. I could sense his hatred for me. But I calmed down when I heard Bella's voice. She sounded so happy to hear my voice, but sad for it to be in such a situation. I couldn't answer her when she asked me why I hadn't called her before; I understood that she loved me a lot.

I quickly contacted my best friend Harry Clearwater. He was a secret agent who worked on cases related to abduction and hostage situations. I trusted him a lot since he had negotiated many hostage situations before, and had handled abduction cases as well. Luckily, he wasn't working on any case right now, so he himself promised to come. He requested us to file a report in the local police station, but Renee told him that our actions were being watched and Bella would face the consequences if we told this to anyone. Harry assured us that he would come as a friend and make sure to work in informal clothes that gave nothing away.

"Charlie, this is MY daughter we are talking about, and I don't want her hurt. Send this friend of yours away," Renee demanded. I grabbed her collar and looked into her eyes. "OUR daughter Renee," I said. She just pulled away. "STOP SULKING RENEE!" I told her. "Right now, Bella is important and we have to try to get her out of there. We can't just wait, tapping our feet till he calls us back. And trust me; Harry is very good at his work. Actually, he is THE BEST. Last year, he solved three abduction cases and negotiated two hostage situations where the victims came out in very less time, unhurt I might add," I told her.

"Wrong. I negotiated THREE hostage cases," a proud and familiar voice said. I looked at Harry, standing in the door with two officers flanking him. He came up to me and hugged me. Patting my back, he said, "Sorry Charlie. I heard about Bella." He acknowledged Renee who went in to bring us some water. We sat across each other on the dining table as his officers began to search through the house for clues.

"But she wasn't taken from home," I told Harry.

"I know that, they are installing small cameras all around your place. The servants working in the house have all been given a leave and my team mates will replace them," he said.

"This is Leah, my daughter who will always be with Mrs Swan," he introduced and I shook hands with the pretty girl who looked in her early twenties. He handed me a chip and said, "This chip is connected to your phone and our tracking system. You just have to press this button when he calls and the tracking process will start. But you need to engage him in a call for minimum three minutes for his location to be tracked. If he isn't smart enough, then we can track him easily," Harry said, lost in thought.

"You said this isn't about money, right?" Harry suddenly asked.

"No it isn't. He said he wanted revenge…" I answered.

"Hmmm…we need to estimate how old he is. According to that, we need to find out about all the people in that age that you were associated with. Mainly you rivals, or moles in your offices," Harry concluded.

"He sounded young, maybe twenty three or twenty four years old."

"Hmmm. So I think we should concentrate on people you were associated with in the last two decades," he said. I nodded and quickly called Kate.

"Kate Denali here," she said.

"Kate, this is Charles. I need you to do something for me," I said.

"Of course sir."

"Find out the names of all the people I have gotten arrested in the last twenty years," I ordered simply. She was silent but then promised to send me the databases by tomorrow.

I turned to Harry who said, "Has he demanded anything yet?"

"No," I said.

"Charlie, you must first confirm whether Isabella is alright. Only then, you can listen to him and complete his demands," Harry said.

"I talked to her in the morning. She sounded tired but fine."

"Poor child," he said with feeling. He loved Isabella like his own daughter but had broken connection after my divorce with Renee.

Suddenly, the phone rang and I looked at the time. It was two thirty.

"Charlie," the kidnapper said on the phone in an evil voice. I froze, thinking he knew of our plan and Harry being here. Harry quickly saw my reaction and patted my back in a calming way. I quickly pressed the button on the chip and saw Harry and his men huddled in a corner, a laptop in front of them. "Yes?" I asked.

"Now, as you have come to Washington, why don't we give you a trip of the state?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"A train leaves Seattle to travel to Portland in two hours. You just have to get on the train and say 'sorry' to a lady called Sister Mary. That is your first task," he said. I looked at him, shocked. He expected me to drive to Seattle in TWO hours?

"How can I get there in two FUCKING HOURS?" I said, shocked.

"In a car. Get moving Charlie, I hope you love your daughter enough for doing anything for her. LET THE GAME BEGIN," he said.

"GO TO HELL!" I said, picking up the car keys to Renee's Volvo.

**A/N: Please guys, review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Pearls and seas

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back. So, this chapter is 4****th**** September and Charlie's 1****st**** task. Edward's Pov.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

"GO TO HELL" Charlie growled on the phone as if he owned the place. I hung up and looked at Bella's scared face as I held her hair, her gaze locked with mine. With an evil smirk, I said, "Hell is right here."

I looked at Isabella's pained face- her eyes closed tightly- and for a moment, felt sympathy for her. This beautiful, innocent girl lying in my arms really made me think twice about what I was doing. But then, I knew that Charlie should be punished for what he'd done to me. I laid Bella on the couch and chained her up, mentally promising myself that her innocence and beauty won't be a barrier between me and my objectives.

"Edward," she suddenly said in a venomous voice, which was so unlike her usual one. "How can you sleep so soundly at night when you do criminal activities in the day?" she challenged.

With an evil smirk, I replied confidently, "You've not lived the life that was showcased in your nightmares. I have. And the only solution for that is make someone sleep forever," I said. From the terrified look on her face, I assumed she understood that by 'sleeping forever' I meant death.

CPOV

I rushed out of the door and pushed past the media and cameramen that'd gathered. I looked back at the door where Renee and Harry stood with perplexed expressions as Harry's men tried to clear out the mob that had gathered. I mouthed a sorry to a very angry-looking Renee and then just got in the car and rushed out.

I had two hours. In two hours, my daughter's future would be decided. And if she died, it would all be my fault. I hadn't been able to answer her question as to why I hadn't called her and I wanted to meet her desperately. I ignored the traffic, earning many yells and shouts from the people.

I drove on the I-5 and then west on the 101; it was the fastest route I knew. **(A/N: Guys, I am from London so don't know the route from Forks to Seattle. I googled it so please correct me if I am wrong. Also some imaginative roads added for the action scene thingy.) ** I had exceeded the speed limit and all I heard were warnings from some machine in the car to slow down, horns being honked angrily and yells from other drivers. I heard police sirens and not long after, saw a police car following me; the driver yelling at me to stop.

I couldn't stop because if I did, my daughter would die. Just then, my phone rang. Great! Now I am officially a wrong-doer and bad driver for exceeding speed limit as well as talking on the phone. I considered letting the phone ring as it was yet a long way to Seattle with only an hour and a half left, but then maybe it was that bastard who had my daughter.

"Swan," I said confidently on the phone. I kept it on speaker mode so I could drive, and I heard a background voice of my Bells, sobbing silently.

"Charlie Swan," the velvety voice of the kidnapper said. It was filled with hatred for me. "It took you a long time to answer. Let me guess, were you preparing for your daughter's funeral?" he asked evilly and the next thing I heard was Bella shouting.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!" I said.

He chuckled and I heard Bella yelling at him to stop pulling her hair.

"Charles Swan, it won't be good for your daughter if you keep up this tone of yours," he warned. I considered his warning to be a serious one, and did the only thing that I thought was NOW appropriate. I begged.

"Please. I will give you anything you want. Just don't hurt her," I said.

"Better," he said in a soft tone.

"Now, this is a game Charlie. And the end result is Isabella alive, or Isabella dead," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You will fight to keep her alive, while I have full control of her and your actions. Trust me when I say this: I don't want to hurt her unless you mess up," he explained. I gasped as I still half-concentrated on driving. "And to make things easier for you, Sister Mary would be sitting in a black skirt and white shirt. She is old and wears glasses," he said.

The last thing I heard before he hung up was a tired 'I love you dad' from my sweet daughter.

I sighed in relief as I saw the board with a 'WELCOME TO SEATTLE'. I turned on the GPS in my cell phone and searched for the directions to the railway station. I had ten minutes left now; I rushed past cars. The traffic annoyed me and I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel lightly as I waited for the signal to turn green and the people on the zebra crossing to move. I finally gave up waiting and just started the car, almost killing a female pedestrian. I looked in the rear view mirror to see her clutching her chest dramatically but ignored it- all I could concentrate on as this Sister Mary and how she could be important to this kidnapper.

I turned into a small lane flanked by cafes and pizza shops. Teenagers were enjoying the Sunday by sipping coffees and their favourite haunts and I imagined my Bella sitting on one of the chairs, laughing with her friends. Tears rolled down my eyes but I quickly worked to clear the spots that were blurring my vision and concentrated on the drive. I almost bumped into a table and watched as the umbrella on it fell, but didn't slow down. The owner of the shop came out, yelling in a thick, Italian accent, but I didn't stop.

I breathed in relief when I saw the railway station. I quickly parked the car, ignoring the lady who was trying to park her car in the same spot. More shouts, but I ignored them. I had five minutes, so I quickly paid for a ticket to the Port Angeles, mentally jumping in victory as the guard told me that there was only one train to Port Angeles leaving at that time.

I almost ran to the train and thought for a minute that I would miss it, but didn't. I panted as I stepped in and got suspicious and weird looks from other passengers. But I had gotten used to it in the past hour. Not waiting even a minute to calm myself down, I started searching for this mysterious woman whose very little information had been given to me.

I found a woman wearing glasses and the attire that he had described, sitting in a seat and looking out of the window. The seat beside her was empty, so I sat down over there.

"Sister Mary?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Where is he? Who is he?" I asked her in a demanding voice. Her confused expression made me even angrier.

"Who? Mr…" she said, trying to name me.

"Alright. I'm sorry," I said, apologising as he had ordered me to. Suddenly, she seemed to realize the situation and handed me a chit. Inside the chit, someone had written in an elegant handwriting.

**He who wants the pearls has to dive into the sea**

"Who is this man?" I growled at her.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything. He just threatened me to give this chit to a man who would say sorry to me or he would kill my daughters," she explained softly. I just stared at her and then got off the train when it stopped at a station.

"Send me a car," I said to Harry over the phone and told him my location. I hung up before he had any chance to ask other questions and ran out of the station. I waited for almost two hours for a car and then finally got in when Harry came there himself.

"What is wrong Charlie?" he asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose and handed him the note. He read it and then the drive was silent, maybe he was trying to make sense of the note.

I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I looked at the number he'd called from. And then I realized as I looked at the call summary that said '# minutes and 15 seconds' that Isabella's location would've been known till now if only I had pressed the button on the chip that Harry had handed to me.

**A/N: So, how is it? PLEASE REVIEW. I have got 823 views but only 8 followers and 8 reviews. Please review and tell me whether y'all like it or not.**


	8. Chapter 8: Monster dad, angel daughter

**A/N: Hello guys. This chapter will be VERY small, telling why Edward hates Bella. It is because of who she is. But 'the incident' that took place will be a suspense for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Two days went by without an event, except from Bella's snide comments once in a while and her always-sulking self.

Finally, 7th of September- Jacob Black's wedding day came. It was a part of Charlie's next task. I knew I was testing his limits, but I WOULD do this. I looked at Bella as she slept on the couch, her chained hand on her cheek as she snored lightly. All the while, there was a tenseness and alertness in her posture. I went up to her and saw dried tear stains on her cheeks.

I hated this girl. I hated her because of who her father was, and I didn't know that was extremely wrong. I HATED ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Because of who her father was. Because of what he had done to me. Because of her mother who had just stood there while all this had happened.

Because she was a product of that heartless monster, and I didn't know that such a heartless monster could produce such a beautiful angel.

**A/N: So this is small, but…keep calm and love twilight and of course, my fanfic.**


	9. Chapter 9: Clues above the wedding cake

**A/N: Next task for Charlie….and as I mentioned or rather, as Edward mentioned in the earlier chapter, it is 7****th**** September- Jacob's engagement day.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**P.S: I changed the wedding to engagement.**

"Charlie Swan," the velvety voice of Bella's kidnapper said over the phone to me. I looked at the clock which read twelve noon, and pressed the button on the chip.

"What?" I spat at him angrily.

"I just happened to know that Jacob Black is getting engaged," he said. It shocked me when I heard Jacob's name. From the information given by Renee, I knew that my and Billy's rivalry didn't act as a barrier between Jacob and Bella's relationship.

"So?" I asked.

"So, do you have a tuxedo? Because you are attending that engagement," he said. I froze, knowing that this task wasn't something I could do easily as Billy won't let me in.

"And?" Surely he wanted something that would be there.

"You're smart Swan. Well, your next clue will be written on a hundred dollar note among many in Billy Black's locker. It is all black money, very safely hidden. You have to get it," he said. Oh my freaking god!

"The last clue you gave was just a piece of garbage. Do you really think that I will go to my most fierce rival's son's engagement just for a hundred dollar note with some philosophical words on it?" I challenged.

"You would," he said confidently. "For her," he said, his voice now low, with a VERY SMALL hint of something that made me feel that my Bella was safe.

EPOV:

Everything was set. The guy looking after the security arrangements at Black's engagement- Riley Beers- was a friend of mine. I had paid him a generous amount from my personal salary as a high post lawyer. He had come over to the house where Bella was kept, when she was asleep and had set up a system on my computer. It showed me the view of the venue of Black's engagement and also of his house. By this, I could now keep a check on each of Charlie's actions and control when necessary.

At five, I was ready with everything set up and waited as Isabella showered.

"Come here. I want to show you something," I ordered when she came out wearing a green sweater and white pajamas, drying her hair. Her face held no emotion; it looked tired and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"No thanks," she said softly and sat on the couch, eyes downcast.

"Okay," I said, shrugging. "Then I will see Charlie alone."

"Daddy?" she asked as her face lit up and for the first time here, she smiled. I nodded and patted the chair beside me. She quickly came and sat down, looking confusedly at me as I set up the system.

**GUYS PLEASE NOTE THAT EDWARD DIDN'T NOTICE THAT CHARLIE HAD ALL THE DETAILES OF THE VENUE AND EVERYTHING…**

CPOV: (After the call)

"Sorry, the duration of the call was less than 3 minutes," Harry said. I nodded and told him what the kidnapper had said. He got to work, checking about Billy's security systems.

"Charlie?" he interrupted, as I was having lunch. He sat across me and stared at my face for a moment. He looked as if he was hiding his sadness and I could tell that it was because right now, he was the one who needed to have a calm mind. Renee was already depressed and sad- she had locked herself up in her room- and I had mixed feelings- anger for the kidnapper and sadness for the situation and also hopelessness. I felt as if nothing was in MY control right now, and it was true.

"We checked Black's security system. He owns a fine dining restaurant in Port Angeles, called Ambrosia, where the party is being held. It is in a five storeyed building, which is actually his residence," he explained as he wrote down an address and handed the paper to me. "The first four storeys aren't important, but the fifth one is, which is his office. Only his family is allowed there but you can go there by the elevator, which is an advantage. The door to the office is guarded 24/7 and there is a security code for it to open. Every two hours, the guard goes inside and checks all the rooms, that is when you can sneak in. Inside, the third door on the right is the locker room where his black money is kept. It isn't monitored by any cameras, which is a good thing as it will keep your records clean. His biggest mistake is that there is no code to the safe, but a key. And I have a duplicate which my teammate created using a computerized application," he said, handing me the key. I took in all the information before he continued.

"Every year, he puts in a generous amount of money from this in his many bank accounts in the world and makes it appear as legal transactions. So, there won't be more than fifty thousand dollars in the safe. Bring everything in a bag and we will search the note here. We will figure out what to do with the money later on," he said.

I braced myself for the situation and drove off when it was four, wearing a black tuxedo.

"Charles Swan," I said to the lady at the front door, with a list of all the invited people.

"I am sorry sir, your name isn't in the list," she said.

"Check for Isabella Swan. She is my daughter," I said impatiently. Suddenly, the face I hated the most, came in front of me.

"Charlie Swan. What are you doing here?" Billy asked.

"Bella couldn't come, so I came on her behalf," I explained, clutching my fists tight to keep from punching his tanned face.

"Oh, i missed the father-daughter reunion. How nice would it be when the media will know of her, don't you think?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Anyway, I will tell Jacob that Bells wished him a happy engagement," he said. He pronounced Bella's name so lovingly, like he was her father, but I knew that that paternal feeling won't change my relationship with him. "So you can leave," he concluded.

"Billy, listen," I said, almost letting him in on the truth, but got saved by Jacob who came towards us with a beautiful woman at his side.

"Uncle Charlie!" he said and shook hands with me. "This is Renesmee, my beautiful fiancée," he said. Billy looked annoyed and sent me a death glare. "Come on," Jacob said and I felt jealous of him- because it was such a nice day for him and he was happy, with his loved ones near him.

"Uncle Charlie, Bella had promised me that she would dance tonight. But as she isn't there, I am gonna drag you to the dance floor," he chuckled and I managed a small smile. I was relieved when he left my side and went to talk with the others.

I looked around me, searching for a way to the elevator, and the correct time, when all the time, I sensed Billy Black's suspicious eyes watching every move of mine.

**A/N: So here it is. And, I got more than 1000 views. But just 8 reviews…..PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10: Heaven and Hell

**A/N: I know there wasn't much Edward/Bella in the chapters…so this one has most of the part in e and b's POVs.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Tears ran down my cheeks as I watched my best friend Jake so happy with Renesmee. I wanted to be a part of his engagement, be there as the younger sister he never had and congratulate and hug him, but it wasn't possible. So I concentrated on watching my father.

I saw his confrontation with Billy and Jake, his devastated face, his effort to look happy when Jake introduced him to Renesmee and his desperation to complete the task Edward had set. I watched on the computer screen as he searched around the room for something. I saw Jacob's face glowing in the party lights and the joy and happiness on his face when Nessie put a ring on his finger.

I watched everything and all the while, imagined that I was there. That was the thing that kept me from breaking down into a line of sobs.

"He hasn't changed a bit," I said, referring to dad.

"Hmmm…You are right. He really hasn't changed," Edward said without emotion. I knew he didn't mean about dad's physique but I cared less…

The serious part came. I watched as dad finally left the party room and went on the fifth floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward watch what Charlie did with great interest. Then I felt his eyes somewhere else and when I looked at him he was looking at me. I quickly looked away and at the screen. I watched as dad hid behind a door and looked at the entrance of the office from an angle where the guard couldn't watch him. He waited there for some time and then went inside when the guard went as well. Edward quickly did some arrangement, typing a few orders and then the view suddenly changed- Jacob's dad's office. I had gone there once with Jake- he wanted some files- but after that his father hadn't allowed.

I wondered what would happen if dad got caught. Even if Billy treated me like a daughter, I knew that his relationship with dad wasn't good….

Dad tackled the guard and went inside another room. Suddenly, the screen went black and Edward relaxed.

I looked at him with perplexed eyes.

"The room he went in doesn't have a camera Bella," he said. I looked at him as I analysed his sentence and then gasped. It was the first time he had called me BELLA. And it was called with some positive feeling….

I looked at the screen and dad came out. Just then Edward picked up a cell phone and dialed a familiar number- Billy's.

"Mr Billy Black, you're safe has been robbed," he said and hung up. I looked at him, my face enraged. He just smiled evilly and then left me on the couch, chained up. But this time, when he went to get out of the door and outside the house, I saw a hint of sympathy and something close to love in his eyes.

CPOV:

I entered the locker room and put the money in a bag. There was a window there which overlooked the back side of the building. There was an alley below, which was empty except for Leah's Convertible. Harry had suggested that I not go there alone and Leah had come along. As per the plan, I quickly threw the bag of money which she caught and signalled me to quickly get out of the party. I walked nonchalantly out of the house- the guard had been tackled- and came down to the party. I mixed with the crowd, picking up a drink, when suddenly all the talking, music and everything stopped.

"Someone has robbed my safe," Billy announced, looking at me as if he was accusing me. Well Billy, you are right! I tried not to look guilty.

"Everyone will be checked. Especially people in black tuxedos," he said with a smirk in my direction.

I huffed and mentally thanked Harry for sending Leah. Atleast there wasn't a bag with me. It took half an hour for me to finally get checked and when the guard found nothing suspicious about me, Billy's face was a sight to enjoy.

I got out of the party after congratulating Jake and Renesmee and saw no sight of Leah's car.

'**Leah came back' **Harry had sent a text. I relaxed and drove home.

When I reached home, Renee was curled up on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked tired as before and I went towards her to comfort her. But she just got up and went away.

"Charlie," Harry said. He handed me a hundred dollar note, perhaps my next clue. On the chit, it was written:

**No child left behind-y- wherever there is heaven, there will be hell…**

Looking at the chit, I realized that this man was really a genius, as I knew that there was something hidden in these clues that would lead me Bella.

**A/N: So here it is….**

**Edward's age- 23**

**Bella's age-17**

**And in case you are very desperate to know, Edward has kept Bella on Isle-Esme.**


	11. Chapter 11: An unsuccessful escape

**/N: Hello everyone… Okay I was wondering, what is the job of a beta and I would love if someone volunteered…So, finally, I guess you guys are waiting for E B romance…here it is… **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all. **

EPOV: 8th September

I woke up early this morning and exercised for a bit. When I got home Bella was still asleep. I let her sleep some more time; I went to the mainland in a boat and got supplies. I had kept her on the island that my father Carlisle had gifted to my mother Esme. It was named Isle-Esme and was some minutes away from the coastline of Rio.

Opening the door, I made my way downstairs, all the while staring at Bella's sleeping figure. She looked a bit thinner than when I had kept a watch on her and kidnapped her. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her head was a bit warm. She looked so fragile and helpless like this and I suddenly realized that there was no reason for me hating her. Something about this beautiful girl was pulling at the strings of my heart- pulling so hard that it hurt to see her like this. For the first time, I was doubting my intentions. I was concerned for this girl. I shook my head and turned away, heading for the kitchen.

"Edward," her soft voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Oh, you are awake," I said nonchalantly, unlocking the chain around her hand and leading her to the bathroom. I set to work again, when once again, she called me.

"Yes?"

"There is no water."

"So?"

"So, I NEED to take a shower. Can you...Can you take me to the beach?" she asked. Of course not Bella.

"You know that isn't possible," I said.

She came towards me, her expression pleading.

"Please Edward," she said in a soft voice. "I will always be in your sight. I won't run away," she said. I knew she couldn't go anywhere as this was an island, but still I thought about it for a moment.

"Okay," I finally said and her face looked genuinely grateful. I took her out and sat on a rock, observing her as she devoured her limited moments of freedom.

BPOV:

I knew what I was going to do. In my pajamas' pocket was a knife- I would flirt with Edward and lure him into coming near him and then stab him and make a run for it. I had slipped the knife into my pocket when we were having steak last night, and fortunately he hadn't noticed. A part of me felt guilty for a reason unknown, but it was less dominant than the part that was excited and looking forward to my freedom.

Edward sat on a rock and observed me while I smelt the fresh air here, heard the gulls and enjoyed the white sand of the beach. I washed my hands and feet in the cold water. After a few minutes, I turned back and took the first step of my game.

I walked towards him with a false smile and then was very close to him. Batting my eyelashes, I said in a musical voice, "Thank you Edward." I ran a finger on his arm and he seemed to be interested. Men will be men! I took a step forward and touched his shoulder. Then I gripped his collar and leaned my face forward as our gazes locked.

I had spent the entire night, after sneaking the knife into my pocket, planning on my escape. The plan was fool proof; there really was no water- I had checked last night. flirting with Edward was clearly meant for escaping, but right now, I felt a bit guilty for luring him into this- rising his hopes up and then crashing everything.

But why should I? This guy had kidnapped me, slapped me and played with my emotions. He was keeping me here against my will. Why should I care? It seemed as if a part of me was eager to defend the guilt I felt towards Edward. But I ignored it. Mom and dad were devastated- I knew it- and he had played with their emotions as well. It was because of him that I was in this situation.

I stared into his eyes and decreased the distance between us. Then with one stroke of the knife, I hurt him on his left thigh and took off running. I ran fast, though I knew that there was no way he could keep up with my speed with an injured thigh. Right now too, I felt guilty for hurting my kidnapper. I ran past the house, into the woods, without paying much attention to my surroundings. After running for about fifteen minutes, I saw the foliage clearing and smiled to myself.

But what I saw in front of me shocked me. Scared me. Left me stranded there, on my knees. A feeling of hopelessness washed over me as I saw the beach in front of me and realized that he had kept me on an island. I sat there and buried my face in my hands and cried my heart out. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps behind me and felt Edward's presence lingering behind me.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked me, his tone very furious.

"DID YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT THERE AND DO NOTHING WHILE MY PARENTS SUFFERED?" I yelled at him. Without another word, he grabbed me by my waist and put me over his shoulders. I yelled at him and shouted for help, though I kind of guessed that we would be alone over here. I pounded my fists on his back and kicked my bare feet on his chest but his muscular body seemed too strong to get hurt with such weak efforts. He was limping due to the wound, though it wasn't so deep. I yelled at him to just leave me and then when there was no effect, I started begging and pleading. Finally, I fell quiet with exhaustion and just leaned my head against his back, his shirt slowly starting to get wet due to my tears.

We reached the house and he fiddled with the lock and finally managed to open it. My vision as blurry due to the tears but then, I felt myself fall and realized he had dropped me on the couch, though he had not really thrown me on it. He chained my hand back and glared at once, after which he just left me alone in the house, slamming the door shut. I cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Feelings?

**A/N: So, Bella is already in love with Edward…Let us see how Edward feels. His realization is more gradual- one step at a time.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

I felt really good when Bella had come closer to me this morning- almost needed and loved. But, after all, the lamb had proved herself better than the lion. What a stupid LION! To think that Bella would fall in love with me, or atleast leave her hatred aside to flirt. To TRY to flirt. But I wasn't giving in. I had to complete my mission.

I laid Bella on the couch and went out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I limped to the beach and sat on a rock, staring out at the blue horizon. I knew what to do; I placed a collect call to America.

"Hello?" my fathers rough voice said.

"Dad," I said.

"Edward. Son, what happened?"

"I...I don't...know."

"Is it Bella?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "Yes it is dad."

"Son, tell me what has happened. Please. you can share anything you want, with me. don't hesitate to tell me anything," he said in an understanding tone.

"I don't know Carlisle. I was firm when I first decided to do this. I was going to do it even if you all didn't approve of it. but now, I feel my decisions wavering. I do not know what is happening to me. she tried to run away today, she seduced me and then stabbed my thigh, but somehow, I felt sorry for her after my anger died down."

"It is simple, son. You care for the girl. You are possessive of her, you don't know it, but there are some feelings for her in your heart," dad said and I got angry.

"No! No Carlisle, that will never happen. I have one intention- getting justice for what her father did to me. I don't have any feelings for her-"

"Edward, that is what you are telling yourself because you had decided so. your brain is saying so, but for once, listen to that dead heart of yours. Maybe, just maybe, Bella is the one who will provide for your heart and give it life again," he said and hung up. I pondered over his words and tears rolled down my eyes. Was that true? Was my heart doing the right thing by developing feelings for her or was it betraying me? I couldn't guess what it was. I slowly went back to the house and saw Bella sobbing silently.

I started making breakfast. Just as I had set the plates on the table, a timid voice- Bella's timid voice- said, "I'm sorry Edward."

I turned to her and felt that her sorry was real, genuine.

"For what Bella?" I asked.

"For hurting you. I didn't…mean to?" the latter part came out as a question, as if she was doubting her own motives. I just nodded as I cut the loaf of bread into slices and put them in the toaster. I wondered why she had even CARED to apologise. Was I so bad at disguising my emotions of physical pain? Or was it her? Was it…Stockholm syndrome that she was having? I quickly turned away- shied away would be better- from her pleading and sorry brown eyes. They were so deep; I could read every emotion just by seeing her face. Bella Swan was like an open book. I could read every emotion that she was feeling, estimate every thought that she was thinking. And right now, something inside me told me that her mind was centered on only two words- Edward Cullen.

And somehow, that seemed to bother me in a good way. Somehow, I felt happy that probably I was the one male who was revolving in her brain.

Carlisle could be so right some times!

**A/N: I know it was small, but I wanted to do a chapter where the only focus would be on Edward's thoughts about Bella. This is the chapter where he starts having feelings for her. It is slow and steady unlike Bella.**


	13. Chapter 13: Connected histories

**A/N: In this chapter, Edward will tell her why he has kidnapped her.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

We sat across each other, eating in silence. I was surprised that Edward had not even shouted once at me. Occasionally, I allowed myself a glance in his direction, only to find him staring at me with those emerald eyes filled with a bit of hatred, but a spark of realization about something. Something that had been bothering him.

'_You've not lived the life that was showcased in your nightmares. I have. And the only solution for that is make someone sleep forever' _these words of his rang in my mind every second. I knew that by 'sleeping forever' he meant someone's death. And that someone was me. But if he wanted to kill me, he would've done it by now.

I was having mixed feelings. There was guilt, sadness, concern, anger, fear and many others all together. I put my hand forward to pick up a glass but accidentally, it fell down. I flinched as the shattering glass broke the silence between us and quickly looked at Edward. He was looking at me with a concerned expression as I quickly shied away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry," I said for the second time today and got down to pick up the glass. I had made a mistake, even if it was as small as breaking a glass, but I knew that small things like this bothered him. If he wanted to kill me, why hadn't he done it? I hated to admit it, but I was impatient to know what was going to happen. And for the first time, I couldn't guess what to expect as Edward had been behaving strangely.

A lot of things were strange right now. The kidnapping, the kidnapper, the kidnapped…everything. I didn't know what was happening to me. And while kneeling in front of him, picking up the broken pieces of the glass, I asked myself the same question that I had asked when seducing him at the beach- WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?

EPOV:

I hate to admit it but I felt bad for her. I saw her as she kneeled down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. She looked up at me, her brown eyes filled with such depth that finding the surface would be hard. Okay, when did I become a poet?

I went back to eating and noticed that she hadn't even touched her breakfast. I looked back at her when her soft voice broke the silent, yet comfortable surroundings.

"Today, you could've done what you wanted to…" she said.

I looked at her, confused, and asked, "What?"

"You had the perfect chance of stopping those nightmares. You could've easily…killed me," she admitted. I just stared at her and wanted to tell her that I had never thought of it. I had just said that to reply back to her. Somehow, though my past and the way it was connected to her disturbed me, I couldn't find the patience to just sit there while at every moment she feared that I would kill her.

No, that was never my intention. Even after the 'incident' that took place today.

I couldn't reply; I just stared. She seemed to be concentrating on something below the dining table and I looked her way. There was a small square door in a drawer attached beneath the table, that swivelled. And when the other side of the piece of wood- barely 5cm in length- came into view, it displayed my name in a shaky handwriting. She kept staring at it.

She sat on the chair and looked at me.

I stood up and grabbed her arm. I walked with her up the stairs and opened the door. She looked at me with perplexed eyes and I just led her out of the house to the garage. I took her the jetty and then carried her in my arms to the boat. I put her inside and handcuffed her left wrist to a pole inside the cabin. We got to the mainland, from there I took her to a secluded spot. **(okay I don't know if there is such a place in Rio, I just made it up)**

I quickly unbind her and held her wrist again to make sure she didn't try to escape. We stood on the shore in front of which was another house. It looked to be in ruins. She gasped when she saw it and looked around us- there was no one on this part of the beach.

"This…This is…Edward? Oh my god! How do you…" she looked at me, shocked.

"I know this is your house," I said as I released her arm and she ran inside.

**A/N: hmmm…reviews please….next chapter coming up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: His tragic past

**A/N: So guys, I know I have tested your patience. Here is FINALLY- AND TRULY FINAL THIS TIME- Edward's past. This chapter will be longer than the others.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

"The last time we came here-" I started but was cut off by Edward who had silently followed.

"Your parents' seventh anniversary. You were six years old that time," he said. I looked at him, shocked obviously, at the fact that he knew this.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Easy. I was there," he said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Huh?" I managed to blurt out.

"Your family was here to celebrate the anniversary. I remember seeing you in a pink dress and tiara, laughing with your friends. The whole house was crowded," he said. I remembered the memory- the last anniversary mom and dad had together- and a tear ran down my cheek. "I was an orphan," he continued.

"Oh Edward, I am sorry," I said with feeling. He just laughed humourlessly and then turned back to me. "The orphanage was just some minutes away from here. I was twelve years old. That day, I and my best friend- we were closer than blood brothers- were walking down the street. His name was Jasper Whitlock. We were passing your house when we saw your father's luxurious car in the garage. We had a fascination for cars and in the orphanage, we didn't have any luxuries so we found ourselves admiring it the next second. But then, it was getting dark so we had to return," he said.

I just looked at him, not trusting my voice to respond. He just continued.

"We both were always there for each other. A lady in the orphanage- sister Mary **( A/N: the same one whom Charlie apologised) **was like our mother. She loved us like we were her sons, though she had two daughters of her own. The next day, Jasper got hurt while playing ball. A broken piece of a glass bottle went into his left leg. We were all shocked and as the orphanage was running low on funds, we didn't have any money to arrange transport to take him to the hospital. So I did the only thing I could think of," he said, looking at me.

"I came running to your house and managed to sneak in. I didn't know what I was thinking; I just had to get the keys to that sea- grey car in your garage to take Jasper to the hospital in it," he said. I gasped very loudly and looked at him.

"I was lucky as the driver had left the keys in the ignition so I sat in it. I was a stupid moron; just twelve years old and acting like a lost kid. I don't even want to think how I thought I could DRIVE! Just when I was about to start with the stupidity, you came out of the house."

"What are you doing? This is my daddy's car," you had said to me possessively. "I had tried to stop you but you got in the passenger seat next to me. The watchman, guards and your parents came rushing outside but I panicked and started the car. No wonder an accident happened. I couldn't drive- of course- and I ended up breaking the headlight of the car but most importantly, I ended up gifting you with a VERY SEVERE head injury," he said and memories came flooding to me.

According to a psychiatrist that my mom had consulted for me after a long-term shock after the accident, there were some incidents that we stored in the subconscious part of our mind. It was stored but we didn't remember it. I think it was the same with the accident. I remembered it when Edward mentioned it. And then I realized why the name had sounded vaguely familiar to me.

"The car had dashed against a tree; your dad's guards found us and kept watch on me. You were taken to the hospital and the doctor had said that there were very less chances that you would survive. Your father was furious. Your mother was crying a lot. A cop questioned me about my age, name and residence and all that. He took me to Charlie and tried to convince him to let me go since I was just a panicked kid and had a reason for doing this. But your father didn't even listen. Out of fury, he just ordered the cop to put me in the juvenile jail. (**I have no idea what it is actually called)" **he said and dropped to his knees. His face was sad, hurt and he shook his head as if to clear out bad memories.

"All the while," he said, sobbing loudly now. "All the while, your mother just stood there as your dad barked at the officer to take me away. I could see that she realized that her husband was wrong- I could see the guilt and concern for me in her eyes- but she just stood there. Doing nothing. I spent four years in the jail. When I was sixteen, I was released and since I wasn't legally an adult, I was sent to a foster home where the juvenile criminals were sent after they'd endured their punishment. I found Jasper over there- he had been put there by the police after I was caught- and then we were again like magnets. A month later, two foster parents- Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen took us in. They already had two foster kids- Alice Cullen who was thirteen and Emmett Cullen who was twenty one then and married to a girl called Rosalie Hale. Though they were our foster parents, they loved us like their own children and have been great parents ever since," he finished, still sobbing on the floor.

By this time, there were tears in my eyes as well and I got the sudden urge to go to him, hug him and tell him it was all going to be okay. He had done all that for his best friend and dad had punished him in a very cruel way. I felt sorry for Edward. Seeing him kneeling on the floor with a hopeless and vulnerable expression didn't help control me and soon I was crying as well.

"I…I am sorry Edward," I said.

He looked at me and quickly wiped his eyes as if to mask his tender heart. "Get up," he said in a venomous voice and once again- though I had experienced it many times before- I was surprised by his sudden mood swing. I couldn't get up after hearing his tragic past. It made me respect him even more. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, rub his back assuringly, tell him many times that all of it was going to be okay. But I didn't have the courage to do that. And I found myself getting up like an obedient submissive and keeping my eyes downcast.

"Edward," I said, looking at him but not meeting his eyes. "It was the past. Why don't you just…move on?" I asked softly, trying to be an advisor. He seemed shocked by my words and the next moment, I felt a sting on my cheek and realized that he had slapped me. I looked at him in shock.

"You just asked me to move on?" He growled.

"It would be better for everyone," I rushed through my reply quickly. The next moment, he was standing in front of me bare chested, his shirt in one hand and his other grabbing my chin to look at him.

"Then what about this?" He asked as he pointed to his chest and I looked down to see his body bruised.

"What….." I managed as I reached my hand forward to trace the lines which remained after the wounds had healed.

"I just wasn't made to sit in the jail ISABELLA," he said my name with disgust. "The jailor used to whip me when he was in a drunken state every night. And when the warden questioned about my bruised body, he would tell that I had tried to run away," he said as he pulled back. He turned and showed me more bruises on his back and explained how he got them but I couldn't even register a word.

How could someone be so insensitive towards a small child? A small angel…

I felt nauseous and finally yelled at him. "Stop it! Stop it please," I said as I closed my eyes and ears. Then suddenly, I felt a smooth hand cupping my cheek. "You got so disgusted and scared just seeing and hearing about it. Imagine what would've happened to me- I had to live through it. Those nightmares I was referring to, I got them when I was in the jail. And I had to really live through them," he said in a soft voice, his mood different again. He was now calm. I dared to look at him.

"All of this happened because of your father. He is halfway through this game. All this happened because he thought he couldn't save you. Now let us see how far he gets when now, he has the golden opportunity of saving you," he said.

I just looked at him and realized that after he said what he just had, I should be scared of him. But I couldn't bring myself to actually be scared. Because a part of me told that Edward Cullen would never hurt me.

I looked into his emerald eyes which were now a different shade due to his sobbing. He was looking at me with concern and…fondness. Fascination. Something that added to his perfectness. Something that told me- yelled at me- that he wasn't angry with ME. Something that told me he was apologising silently for all this. Something that told me he didn't want this to happen to me. Something that told me that he cared for me.

Something that told me that he had found love.

**A/N: HOW IS IT? Well, this chapter I planned to write to focus on Edward's tragic past. I guess you must have guessed by now that before Edward realizes his own love for Bella, she realizes it herself. **

**The next chapter will focus on Charlie and Renee.**


	15. Chapter 15: Coming right away

**A/N: So guys this chapter will be containing no scenes of Edward and Bella. It will be based on how Charlie finds out who is Bella's kidnapper and makes sense of all the clues. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

9th September

We hadn't yet been able to make any sense of the clues that the kidnapper had left. But, it seemed as if he himself wanted us to reach Bella through the clues.

I looked over at Harry who was talking to Leah. Then I looked at Renee who had clutched a photo frame near her chest. Just then, my phone rang.

"Sir," Kate said over the phone. I noticed Renee stand beside me out of the corner of my eye, and Harry looked up at me. 'It isn't him' I mouthed to them and they relaxed their stiffened positions.

"Yes Kate?" I asked.

"I have mailed the list of your rivals on your personal id. Also, as you said I checked our bank accounts and there really hasn't been any illegal financial transaction that took place in San Francisco's branch," she said.

"Are you sure there was no illegal transaction?" I asked.

"No sir."

"Okay thank you Kate. And I'm sorry I yelled at you that day," I said.

"It is alright sir. Take care. Please don't forget to call me when Miss Isabella returns," she said.

"Of course child. Goodbye, take care of my phone calls," I said and hung up.

"Typical Charlie," Renee suddenly said. I was surprised to hear her voice after what seemed like centuries. I looked at Harry and Leah who left to give us privacy.

I turned back to Renee who was smirking. I raised an eyebrow as to why she had said that all of a sudden. She laughed humourlessly once and then said, "You haven't changed a bit. You are always caring about business first right? Our daughter has been kidnapped and still you care about some illegal financial transaction. Huh! Money is more important right?"

I was shocked by her forward behaviour. But then I longed to talk to her again, so I returned, "And you haven't changed as well. You are still the same- accusing and straightforward."

"ATLEAST I AM NOT LIKE YOU! ATLEAST I CARE ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER," she yelled. All of this for just a question that I asked my secretary- 'Are you sure there was no illegal transaction?' and then she broke down into sobs and dropped to her knees. I quickly rushed to her and picked her up in my arms bridal style. Her light body shook as she cried, clutching my collar. My white shirt became wet as I carried her upstairs to her room. I gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. She fell asleep almost immediately. I sat next to her, running a hand on her head to calm her down. I instinctively kissed her forehead and left the room, closing the door behind me.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked me when I came down.

"Depressed- that is all I can say. She needs me and I don't understand why she is just pushing me away. I need to be here for her," I told him. He listened patiently like my best friend.

"Are you alright yourself? If not then I will give you some time. There is some new information we have got," he said and I looked up. He had an application installed on my phone through which he could hear all of the conversations on my phone. He had listened to mine and Kate's and had already checked my id for the list.

"I will tell you the names and ages of the people you had gotten arrested. You have to guess," e said. I nodded and sat down.

"Aro Volturi, current age- 31," he began.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Edward Cullen, current age-23," he said and my head shot up. I looked at him with hopeful eyes and he sat down. I still remembered the accident Bella had gone through.

"Give me the clues," I whispered to Harry and he handed me the two chits. I opened one and read out aloud-

**No child left behind-y-wherever there is heaven there is hell.**

"No child left behind-y-," I repeated. Suddenly, Harry sat beside me and said, "It was a plan signed by George Bush in 2002."

"2002," I repeated and nodded, mentally almost confirmed that this was Edward Cullen we were after.

"Where there is heaven, there is hell?" Harry asked it like a question.

"Heaven…Rio De Janeiro…Yes!" I said like a small child who had finally solved a riddle.

"Heaven- that was the name of our bungalow in Rio. I think he has kept her there," I said.

"No. He would definitely not be that dumb. And if the bungalow is heaven, then what is hell?" Harry challenged. I thought for a while. Harry broke me from my reverie.

"Isabella. She is heaven and Edward is hell," Harry said. I looked at him. He nodded successfully.

"Wherever she is, he is there as well. It is as if he is asking you to come there and challenge you," Harry concluded.

"BUT WHERE _IS_ SHE?" I asked, throwing my hands up.

"My theory is that over here, heaven means what I am thinking as well as what you are thinking. I think that she isn't kept inside the house, but maybe near the house," Harry said. I nodded and looked at the other chit.

**He who wants the pearls has to dive into the sea**

"Sea…" Harry said, tracing the word.

"I guess this confirms that she is kept in a coastal area," I concluded.

"Hmmm…" Harry said. I fiddled with the chit until suddenly I got it all.

"Bella has been compared to heaven and PEARLS," I explained. I looked at Harry and realized that his thoughts were on the same track as mine.

"If you want the pearls, you have to dive into the sea," I said, mentally calculating how rich he would be if he had kept her in a submarine underwater.

"No no. You don't have to go INTO the sea; you have to go in the middle of it," Harry said, sounding amused.

"An island!" we both concluded together. I finally looked and felt hopeful. We had tried our best to estimate Bella's location. If only we really we right! I looked around and saw Harry explaining our findings to Leah.

"Charlie?" he asked as he sat in front of his laptop, looking at a map of Rio.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He HAS to come to the mainland right? I don't think he can carry out everything from the island," Harry said.

"So what are you proposing? Send some men to follow him?" I asked.

"No. We don't know his face and his whereabouts have only been ESTIMATED, not CONFIRMED," he said. Then he continued, "I was wondering that if he would've been given a choice as to which island to choose, he would have chosen the one closest to the mainland."

"But then there is a greater possibility of him getting caught right? If he was intelligent enough- which he seems to be- he would definitely choose a secluded spot," I challenged, doubting Harry's knowledge.

"But if the cops found out, the nearest island would be his safest hideout," he said.

"How?"

"He is thinking from a cop's point of view- like you just did. Imagine you are a cop. Where would you find a criminal whom you saw escaping in a boat?"

"In the farthest place possible," I said like it was obvious and realized that he had answered my question with my own reply.

"See? So as he is thinking from a cop's point of view, we need to think from his point of view," Harry said.

"He is most probably on this island," Harry pointed to a small dot on the screen closest to the mainland. I smiled and patted his back appreciatively before mentally promising Bella that I would myself go and look for her on the island.

**A/N: Hmmm….our dear Charlie is right.**


	16. Chapter 16: Four unloved love birds

**A/N: FINALLY IN THIS CHAPTER EDWARD REALIZES HIS LOVE FOR BELLA. ALSO, CHARLIE AND RENEE PATCH UP. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all**

I helped Bella get up and she followed me out of the house. She didn't utter even a word on the ride back; just kept crying. She didn't struggle on the beach and even though people had now come there to enjoy, she didn't even scream. I carried her from the jetty to the house in my arms; instead of trying to pull away she just leaned her head on my chest and snaked an arm around my neck. Somehow her head felt comfortable and warm against my chest, so did her presence- physically and mentally.

I carried her HOME and laid her on the couch. But this time, I didn't chain her up. I didn't feel like doing that- it felt wrong and unjust. I looked at her. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing slowly; she was asleep. In the shirt and shorts that she was wearing, I could sense she was cold. By instinct, I wrapped a blanket around her and went out of the house, leaving the door unlocked.

It was dark outside so I carried a torch with me. I wanted to be alone in the fresh air for some time so I went and sat on the beach. I had just cried my heart out to a girl I CLAIMED I hated. But now I was starting to doubt that. Was it really appropriate to hate someone who had done nothing to you? Who was as helpless as you were right now…Who hadn't done anything wrong…

I didn't know the answer to that. But a very dominant part of me said that it indeed WAS wrong. I didn't know what had suddenly changed in two or three days, but suddenly I was craving to be near her. I doubted my actions, my resolutions and promises due to HER and I was even feeling somewhere deep inside me that what I was doing to her was WRONG- VERY wrong.

That dominant part was pulling me back towards the house. Pulling me back towards the closet, the kitchen, the dining table, the time I spent there with Carlisle and Esme…

Pulling me back to that sobbing, fragile angel that was resting on the red couch.

I went back to find Bella still asleep, snoring lightly. I actually felt bad that she had gotten dragged into this. It was all Charlie's mistake after all and the one who had actually gotten physically hurt was Bella herself. At that time, I was mentally hurt and she was physically. Right now also, she WAS physically hurt. That, I knew as I looked at her cheeks which had yellowing bruises from the last time I had slapped her and were still a little pink due to the slap she had earned when she had told me to move on. She hadn't done anything good or bad to EARN it- just given me an advise as a…friend?- but she still had endured it. Now I understood that the crying that'd filled the silence of the boat ride was for ME- for MY tragic past and for MY story's unhappy ending. I knew this because she had endured the slap, endured the torturous vision of the scars on MY body and endured MY pain by listening about it.

And still I was standing here like a fool, finding atleast a fraction of my heart that still hated her and urged me to continue with my mission.

But looking back at her as she stirred in her sleep made me stop the peekaboo with that fraction of my heart. It made me stop searching altogether. It rose an urge to protect her, an urge to just embrace her and tell her that this wasn't meant to be like what it was right now, an urge to stroke her hair soothingly and tell her this would be over soon, an urge to kiss her…

An urge to love. And to MAKE love. That urge made me realize that…

I WAS IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA SWAN.

CPOV:

After me and Harry estimated Bella's location, Harry and Leah left to go visit one of their friends living in La push. He was an agent too and had connection in Rio that could help us. His name was Quil Ateara.

I went to Renee's room and found her staring admiringly at Bella's childhood photos. When she saw me, her face turned to regret.

"If only I hadn't fought with her that day…" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"She had come home very late from a party and I had grounded her till her birthday. She had asked me to ground her for how much ever time I wanted to, under one condition- she wanted me to permit her to meet you on her birthday," Renee said softly, head hung down as if in shame.

I was shocked and overwhelmed. Bella loved me so much that she fought with Renee for just a day with me! Tears rolled down my eyes at that thought.

"She was angry when I denied and then she broke down. She said she couldn't live without you and I know it," Renee continued, looking at me. "She slammed herself shut in her bedroom and then came down and went out of the house…" she trailed off.

"So your last memory of Bella was a fight," I concluded, my voice thick due to crying.

"Hmmm…It was same as my last memory with you, before we…got…divorced," she said.

"Our life together could've been better together," I confessed softly. Her head shot up at the random comment.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. If you hadn't…started the fight that day, we wouldn't have given the judge another reason to approve for our divorce," I said honestly.

This time she got up from the bed and walked towards me, her face angry. "_**I**_ STARTED THE FIGHT?"

"Yes, you did," I answered.

"Well, I wouldn't have if you wouldn't have told the judge that I couldn't take care of Bella well."

This, she was right about. I had done that, but it wasn't because I wanted Isabella's custody. And now was the time to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I did that," I started softly. "But I just did it so that you would NOT sign on the divorce papers with the fear that you would lose Bella."

I dropped on my knees and held her hands. I ran my thumb on the ring finger which held no ring and then looked back at her. "I did that because you would take back your decision about our divorce with the fear of losing Bella," I said and kissed her hand.

When she didn't pull away, I stood up and said with determination, "I LOVE YOU RENEE SWAN. WILL YOU MARRY ME…AGAIN?"

I didn't give her time to answer as I just kissed her on her lips. Her lips were hesitantly pursed, but then she gave in and I worked my tongue into her mouth. We pulled away when we were breathless and I looked at her. She snaked an arm around my neck and pulled me closer.

"Yes," she said and before I was able to realize what that yes was for; she leaned in again and kissed me again.

When we pulled away after our fourth kiss, she had tears in her eyes. "What happened love?" I asked her.

"Bella. We HAVE to get her back safely. I want my daughter to be at my side when I sign on the marriage certificate," she said desperately.

"Renee, I promise you that I will do ANYTHING to get my…OUR daughter back," I said and gently tucked her under the covers.

**A/N: I myself was waiting desperately to write this chapter and I thought that clubbing Edward's realization and Charlie-Renee path up in one chapter would be nice. This chapter is named 'Four unloved love birds' as all four of them love each other but don't know if their partners share the same feelings. So, though they love, they are unloved.**


	17. Chapter 17: Doubting the proximity

**A/N: So guys, I am back.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

12th September

It was nine in the morning. I was cooking breakfast and Bella was in the shower. MY Bella was in the shower. I was finding it hard to stay away from her. Every second, I craved for her presence to linger around me- and I lingered in the house for that. Every second I wanted to touch her, tell her how much I loved her and how much I desired to kiss and make love to her and spend my entire life with her. But I couldn't tell that to her.

I hated that I had ripped her away from her happy life, that I had kept such a free spirit locked inside the house. But I had to do it. Though I loved Isabella immensely, I still hated her father. I would still carry on with my plan.

It was two days ago that I had told Bella my story. Since then, I was keeping her unchained inside the house. I allowed her to watch TV and kept some of my books for her to read. Though the excuse of giving her my books was to erase her boredom, I had a different reason. I WANTED my possessions to be touched by her. I WANTED my books' pages to be gone through HER eyes, I wanted each page to be turned by HER fingers and I wanted her to smile when she read MY books. I had tried a lot to talk to her, get her to answer my questions without a single 'yes' or 'no', but she hadn't.

Then I realized that I should concentrate on my own mission as well. This just wasn't right. Though I HAD asked myself this question- was falling in love with the victim right- and I had always mentally answered 'yes', now I felt that it wasn't. Not just for her, but for me as well. It wasn't right for her because she won't ever share those feelings and not right for me as I would be mentally hurt when she turned me down.

So I decided that I would shove my love for Bella aside and fully concentrate on the revenge mission.

Charlie Swan, I am back in the game.

**(A/N: I know you guys must be mad at me for that, but the story should be based on kidnapping….Don't worry, he won't be able to ignore her for long)**

BPOV: (12th September)

I woke up to find Edward with a knife in his hand, cutting slices of mangoes. His face had a new determined look on his face and he was lost in thought. I looked at him but when he stared back; I could feel something was wrong. Since the day he had told me about his past, he would always smile at me when I looked at him- though I won't return that smile- or atleast acknowledge my staring. But today, he just looked at me and then went back to his work, ignoring me.

I wanted to hear his sweet, velvety voice again, look into his emerald eyes again, see that crooked smile of his again- just staring at his beautiful face- but he seemed to take no notice of me today. I loved this man, and after hearing about his tragic past, I respected him even more.

"Edward?" I called out. Without looking at me, he 'hmm'-ed in acknowledgement.

"What is the date today?" I asked.

"12th September," he said and I gasped. I had been here for eleven days? Mom had missed me for eleven days? She had coped up with dad for my sake for eleven days?

And most importantly, my eighteenth birthday, the day I would become an adult had to be celebrated here? Like this? Trapped inside a house on an island near Rio de Janeiro? With a handsome angel whom I had just fallen in love with? Not to mention the fact that the same handsome angel was my kidnapped and also probably the sole person in this word who hated me so much?

Did he hate me so much? Of course he did. Otherwise I wouldn't be here, with yellowing bruises on my cheeks. Did his behaviour suggest that he hated me? Yes, he was ignoring me, but then he had been kind enough to keep me free now atleast in the house. Did he yell at me? No.

So did he really hate me? I wasn't sure of that. But a small part of me said 'no'.

"Isabella," Edward called. It was the first time he had called me 'Isabella' after…many days.

"Yes Edward," I said and turned around and couldn't believe what I saw.

**A/N: So what did she see? Is it really that bad to earn such a BIG gasp from her? - Of course not. But don't worry, it isn't anything that will hurt her physically or mentally.**


	18. Chapter 18: I have found my other half

**A/N: Hello guys.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Behind me, Edward was standing with a gun in one hand and a bag in another. A GUN! My eyes widened and I bit my lip as he stalked towards me, a determined look on his face.

"We…you need to make a video," he said as he came near me.

"What video?" I asked confidently.

"For your dad, telling him to send that friend slash detective of his away," he said sarcastically.

"Detective?...H-Harry?" I asked. I knew Harry was a secret agent and dad's best friend.

"Uh huh," was all he said before he went away and came back with a chair.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing to the chair. I looked at him for a minute and noticed that the old, commanding, 'do as I say or you're dead' Edward had returned. I didn't know what had led to this, but I just got up and sat on the chair. He pulled on a ski mask and then said sarcastically, "How do I look?"

I just rolled my eyes and gave him a 'duh' look. His sarcasm faded away as seriousness overtook his face and he opened the bag he had. He took out some ropes and a black cloth.

He grabbed my arms and forced them behind the chair where he tried to tie them together. I struggled and screamed but he didn't loosen his hold on them.

"Isabella, stay still," he said, his warm breath on my neck. I shivered a little and confidently returned, "Or what will you do Edward?"

He laughed humourlessly and tugged my arms down forcefully. Pain shot through my limbs as he did this and held them in that position behind the chair. "Let go. Please stop Edward, I'm sorry," I begged.

He tugged once and I screamed before he finally let go. I quickly wrapped my arms around my body, preventing him from grabbing hold of them again. Tears rolled down my eyes as he circled the chair. The old Edward had returned, the one I hated, the one that was so different from the one I loved…sobs escaped my throat and when they became audible, that is when he stopped his circling, standing right in front of me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. His expression had changed; I could see my love returning.

He did the most surprising thing. He kneeled in front of me and cupped my chin in his warm hand. "Bella," he said with something SO close to passion and devotion.

"Hmmm?" I asked as I leaned my face into his hand.

He gently pulled away and stroked my hair with his hand. He seemed almost content with just touching me, stroking my hair…for a minute I thought he had the same feelings for me as I had for him; I shook that thought away. Maybe he was just doing this to apologise.

He suddenly brought his hand to my cheeks and wiped my tears off.

"You need to do this Bella," he said as he gently grabbed my arms and tied them loosely behind the chair. I didn't struggle this time for two reasons- I knew he would get his way and I I'd end up being tied for the video and I didn't want the old Edward to return.

"Close your eyes," Edward said.

"No, please," I begged.

"Bella. Please do this…for me?" he asked as if he was doubtful I would agree. I closed my eyes and he blindfolded me. I blindly searched in the darkness until he put a hand on my shoulder. He stroked my hair again, to calm me down. Tears ran down my cheeks, making the black cloth damp. He moved away and then I could hear noises; maybe he was setting up a tripod and a camera.

"Bella," he said and I looked up, though I couldn't see. "This isn't a live recording but I just want to do one. Please behave and don't give your location away or I will have to keep you chained after this again," he said in a soft but threatening voice. I just nodded my head.

"Now, as to what you have to say- You will tell your father that if he doesn't tell Harry to step out of this matter then I will kill you. You-" he started but I cut him off.

"You'll…really kill me?"

"What do you mean by really?" he said, his voice now soft and honey-like.

"Nothing," I said and shrugged.

"Okay. Let's get started," he said. "Start speaking when you hear a beep," he ordered.

BEEP

"Dad," I said into the camera. "Hey, I'm…fine…sort of. Look, he knows that…that y-you have involved Harry in t-this," I said, my voice breaking as the traitor tears started. I shivered as Edward touched the gunpoint on my neck.

"So, please, t-tell him to s-step away from t-the case or…or he will kill me," I said and started sobbing. I didn't know why- a minute earlier Edward was comforting me and now had held me at gunpoint.

"I love you dad, and mom too. And mom, I'm really sorry that…that I…that I fought with you t-that d-day and r-ran away," I sobbed. Edward quickly turned off the camera- it made a sound before going off- and unbound my hands. I sobbed as he pulled my blindfold off and…

Hugged me.

"Shh…Shh…it's okay Bella. It's okay," he shushed. He robbed circles on my back as he leaned his chin on my head and then in his voice- muffled by my hair- he said, "It is going to be alright."

That stopped y sobs. I pulled away and looked into his emerald gaze. "Really?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Yes Bella. Really. You will be home in some days," he assured, stroking my hair.

He himself had said it. I should've been jumping with happiness, but I was having mixed feelings- I was happy that finally I would see my parents, I was relieved that I would be out of here, but…but still, I couldn't take the idea of leaving seriously…happily. Leaving this place would mean leaving Edward. And I honestly hated that thought.

"I would be home in some days," I whispered to myself.

"Yes," Edward said.

"Away from you," I said.

"Yes, away from…what?"

"You. Away from you. And…as much as I don't want to, I hate that thought," I lied. Yes, of course I hated the thought, but I didn't NOT want to think about it. I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"Dinner?" he suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"It's eight," he said, tapping his left wrist which actually held no wristwatch. I chuckled and sat on a chair, watching him cook.

'Mom, dad,' I thought. 'I will be coming home soon. And then we all would live like a happy family. And I know that as much as you would hate that idea, I WOULD try to unite you. I guess I have found my other half, I will make sure you both halves will be joined as well.'

With these thoughts, I fell asleep on the chair- before having dinner- and the last thing I remembered was Edward kissing me good night on my forehead and carrying me to the couch.

**A/N: So how was it? Reviews…Reviews…**


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

**A/N: Hello. So in this chapter, Edward tells Bella how he found out about Harry and…a surprise for you all!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

"Edward?" I called as I got up the next day. Thirteenth September! I was legally eighteen today; but under such dangerous situations.

"Hmmm?" he said as he passed me a bowl filled with salad.

"H-How did you know that dad had called Harry?"

He looked at me once, maybe thinking whether to tell me or not. "When I told Charlie that he had to get a hundred dollar note from Billy Black's safe, I was always getting a feeling that I was missing something. I thought about it a lot and then realized that the security at Billy's house, his safe and everything regarding his residence was secret. Still it was easy as a pie for Charlie to get in there. Then I understood that he couldn't have done this on his own. Do you remember me telling you I had a brother named Emmett?"

"Yes."

"He lives in Seattle. I asked him to find out everything and keep a watch on your house. Then he saw Harry there and I found all the information about him," he concluded, shrugging as he ate his sandwich.

"Why did you tell this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I…don't know," I stammered.

"I…I kinda…trust you in a weird way," he confessed. I looked up at him and found him studying my face hard. His eyes met mine and our gazes locked for a minute. I wanted to stay like that, lost in my own thoughts about my happy life with Edward, looking into his eyes while he studied my face hard, his hand on my knee, reaching forward to my upper thighs, near the waistband of my panties, his eyes all over my body in a good way, the only thought circling BOTH our minds would be making love on the bed…

He suddenly looked away and broke my stream of thoughts. "Ummm…" I stammered, unable to say anything else.

"So…I trust you in a weird way," he repeated. It was almost as if he WANTED to talk about it.

"What do you mean by in a weird way?"

"I shouldn't trust you," he said, annoyed, getting up.

"Why not?"

"I fucking kidnapped you!" he yelled, picking up my now empty dish and going to the sink to wash them.

I went to him and saw him gripping the edge of the granite table hard. His face looked sad; as if he was hating himself at the moment for kidnapping me.

"And?" I asked.

"And what?" he asked through gritted teeth, his fists clenched tightly as if to stop himself from punching something.

"That is what I am asking you Edward. And what? You kidnapped me. So?"

He chuckled darkly. "I kidnapped you. So WHAT?" he asked with a disgusted expression.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked angrily.

"Huh. I kidnapped you and you are standing in front of me, asking 'so Edward, what happens if you kidnapped me?'" he said, imitating my voice.

"Why are you being like this to me? First of all….how does it affect us? I mean, why are we even DISCUSSING you kidnapping me? What is done is done…And you yourself said that I would be out of here in a few days," I yelled at him. By now, I had grabbed his collar and as looking up at him, my chest heaving and his chin touching my nose.

"I KIDNAPPED YOU ISABELLA! YOU ARE REACTING AS IF I YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH ME," he yelled as he pushed me away and clutched his bronze hair in one hand while the other pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds however, realization seemed to kick in as he stopped his pacing and looked at me. His eyes held hope- strong hope. His hands stretched out as if to hug me tightly the minute I answered positively. His whole posture tensed and I swear I even saw his ears perk up a millimetre as if waiting for my response.

Everything about him seemed to have braced itself for my next sentence. His eyes, to see my actions, his ears to hear it, and his heart to…feel it. To feel love…To feel the moment I said something containing love and Edward in the same sentence, the moment I said the three syllables 'yes'. His body had braced himself for a POSSIBILITY that I would hug him- according to him maybe it was just a possibility- and his lips turned into a pout as he MAY be imagining himself kissing me. His whole posture suggested that he was excited to hear a positive response and fearing at the same time that he would hear a negative one.

"Yes," I simply said, not wanting to hide my feeling for him from him in anyway.

"Yes Edward. Yes. I AM in love with you. I can't live without you and though it seems insane, I just…I just want to kiss you Edward. Make love to you, bear OUR children, spend nights with you in bed, spend days with you in romantic atmospheres, travel with you EVERYWHERE- Paris the first place- and just…hug you. I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN. I AM _IN_ _LOVE _WITH YOU," I said as I ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled away to face his shocked expression. Then suddenly, it changed and softened.

His confused eyes turned lusty as he looked into mine. His pale cheeks turned pink. He was blushing! Edward Cullen was blushing! **I **had made him blush, me! His hold around my waist tightened. He pulled me closer, never breaking our gaze. Our chests were touching as well as our lower bodies. We were standing there like we were Romeo's and Juliette's having a reunion after centuries. His lips quivered as if preparing themselves for a kiss- a passionate, long, awesome, lusty one. His eyes trailed down my body, lingering on my neck and breasts and then back to my lips. They stayed there for a moment before he looked at me.

"I…I...I'm sorry Edward," I said, still in his arms.

"What for?" he asked in a musical voice.

"For…getting so emotional…I mean I know this is insa-"

He cut me off as he pulled me closer, my breasts bounced against his muscular chest, his hand travelling down the small of my back as his lips touched mine. They were soft and tasted like sugar. He nibbled on my lower lip, my right hand that was snaked across his back now clutching his T-shirt as his right hand stopped on my behind; his other hand on my hair, stroking it lightly.

He suddenly pulled away and for a minute I thought that this romance was just a dream and I was still on that red couch while Edward would be reachable but unreachable…But it wasn't. And like a pure gentleman, he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Instead of answering him, I touched my chapped lips to his soft ones. A smile formed on his lips, giving my tongue entrance. I closed my eyes as I explored heaven- his mouth. He wasn't hesitant or awkward at all; the way he responded to my weak attempt of a first kiss was awesome. It was unexpected. It was as if he had been dreaming about this all night. All day as well…It was as if he had been planning about our kiss- our first kiss- since the day I seduced him to lure him into my running away trap.

Our kiss was filled with passion, desire, need, want and…immense love.

We pulled away, only because we both were now breathless. I took a minute to calm myself and felt my whole body getting electric shocks- good ones. I looked up at Edward and before I could say anything he kissed me again.

"I love you Isabella Swan- you are my first and last. I loved you from the moment you had seduced me on the beach…I just didn't have the courage to tell that to you because I thought that it was all just insane. I…I really love you a lot. I didn't tell it to you because I thought you would just turn me down. After all, I kidnapped you," he said honestly, looking into my eyes.

Then he looked down ashamed, and said, "I have done nothing right to deserve you. What little I had managed by trying to be good to you was…washed away when I decided to become the old Edward again and…I messed it up Bella," he said.

"No Edward. No. Do not think like that. You had a reason to do this and it was…justified. Please Edward," I begged.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked, hope clear in his voice.

"Please stop blaming yourself. We are meant to be together. I love you Edward."

"Just as I do," he said and we kissed again.

I lost my virginity to him as we made out on his bed. We had sex all night, and it was great- because I had finally found my prince- the one who had first been the villain of my story. It hurt at first, but Edward was gentle. We bathed together and I woke up sore in the morning. He took care of me, cooked breakfast for me and then, he just whispered "I love you" in my ears before sliding a blindfold over my eyes and guiding me to a part of the house that I had never seen.

About three things I was clear:

First, Edward loved me a lot.

Second, there was a part of him- I don't know how dominant that part was- that still concentrated on getting revenge against Charlie.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

**A/N: this was the chapter I enjoyed writing the most. I am still in my early teens so I don't know if I wrote well about the love- and- kiss part but trust me, I tried my best. Please review and tell me if it was up to your expectations.**


	20. Chapter 20: The last task

**A/N: Edward sets his last task for Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

**Last chapter: **I lost my virginity to him as we made out on his bed. We had sex all night, and it was great- because I had finally found my prince- the one who had first been the villain of my story. It hurt at first, but Edward was gentle. We bathed together and I woke up sore in the morning. He took care of me, cooked breakfast for me and then, he just whispered "I love you" in my ears before sliding a blindfold over my eyes and guiding me to a part of the house that I had never seen.

"Step up," he said his velvety voice. I climbed the one step and we entered a room.

The smell of fragrant incense sticks filled my nose. This room smelled freshly painted and it had wooden flooring. It felt smooth under my feet but was soon replaced by the soft feel of a rug.

"Edwa-"

"Shh…just be patient," he said as he picked me up bridal style and then sat me down on a stool. He went away for a minute and then I heard him sit next to me. I raised my hand to remove the blindfold but he just grabbed my hand.

"Just listen. If you don't have your vision, you will concentrate on hearing," he said, putting my hand on my lap.

"Okay," I said.

Then he took both of my hands and put them in front of me. They rested on something smooth and I realized it was the key of a piano.

"Edward?" I asked. I meant to ask why we were sitting in front of a piano, but he just took my hands again and put them on my lap.

Then he started playing. It was a smooth, silky piece, like a lullaby. It was beautiful- I was so lost in the music that I couldn't even THINK of words to describe it. It was like the first few drops of the rain, like the chirping of a small robin, like the humming of a computer booting, like water rushing, like the jingling of bells or the first cry of new born…

Like Edward's velvety voice. Like Edward's accent. Like he himself- sweet, beautiful and just…melodious.

It came to an end, though the ringing of the song didn't fade away from my ears. I could still imagine the melody and visualize Edward with a smile on his face, playing it for me.

"It is beautiful Edward," I said as he removed the blindfold from my eyes.

"What is beautiful, love?" he said, his warm breath on my neck.

"Both, you and the piece you played," I confessed, now staring at his face romantically.

"It is?" he asked, an excited edge to his voice.

"Of course honey. I love it," I said, leaning towards him. "I love YOU," I said, kissing him.

This kiss was just like our first but even better.

"It is for you," he said.

"Huh?"

"The lullaby. I composed it for YOU. It is called…" he said and laughed.

"What is it called?" I asked in a soft voice.

"You'll laugh," he said, still laughing.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"It is called…Stockholm Syndrome," he said and I giggled. Then I couldn't control it and started laughing very hard. "W-Why?" I said between the giggles.

"Because you fell in love with the kidnapper and he composed this piece for you."

"Oh shut up Edward," I said, still laughing.

"Kidding," he said. Then in a soft tone, he added, "It's called Bella's lullaby."

"Hmmm," I said, taking his hand and rubbing my thumb on his knuckle. I looked up at him and found him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at him.

"I have to call your dad," he just said.

"Dad? Why?"

"This game isn't over Bella. Though of course you are gonna go home safe. Charlie's final task is still remaining."

"Will I get to go home after he completes it," I asked, hope clear in my tone.

"Of course love," he said and took my hand as he led me out of the room and back to the living room.

CPOV: 13th September

I cried today- after so many days. Because today was my baby girl's birthday and she had to spend it with that kidnapper. I had received the video last night and Renee had cried herself to sleep seeing Bella tied up and blindfolded, telling us to not involve Harry in this. Harry had left after I had told him that this would be better for everyone.

Seeing Bella bound and blindfolded with Edward holding her at gunpoint was the thing that made me lose all hope that my daughter would return home safe and alive and unscathed. It scared me to see her like that- helpless. She had dried tears on her face, her cheeks had yellow bruises and her lips were chapped. There was a kind of limpness in her posture that suggested how tired she was. Her voice- it was different. Of course, it hadn't changed but there seemed to be a new edge to it. Just as if she had realized something and that something had started coming to her, but just as it had reached her, it had been taken away.

I woke up today and ate an apple- that was all I could take in. With Harry gone, we didn't have any source of intelligence. He was also the only one I could cling to- Renee was having difficulty taking care of herself.

For the first time in years, I prayed. I told god to punish ME for all my mistakes, not my daughter. Somehow, I was getting the feeling that I already had got a punishment for some of my mistakes but I didn't know why. It was nine; I took a shower and spent five minutes staring at a sleeping Renee. She didn't deserve this as well; but my sins were now affecting the only two women I loved- Renee and Bella.

I went downstairs and checked my email, something I had done every hour since the video. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was a private number and I guessed it was him.

"Hello," I said.

"Charlie," Edward said.

"What?"

"You have to kill a person," he said and I gasped.

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" I accused.

"No. That is your final task. If you do it, then Isabella would return home," he said.

"You…You…CRIMINAL," I said.

"Thanks for the compliment," he said sarcastically. "You have just today to think about it Charlie, if you kill him, then Isabella lives. If not…" he trailed off.

"Why are you doing this? Please just let her go," I begged.

"I will call you tomorrow morning," he said and hung up.

I felt all the world crashing down on me as I sank to the ground and cried my heart out.

**A/N: Surprised right? Well, net chapter will contain Charlie doing his last task. Keep waiting, I think I won't be able to update tomorrow but next chapter will be on the site by Friday, word of honour.**


	21. Chapter 21: Murder

**A/N: Guys, I want to thank you all for reading this story and encouraging me to continue the story through your reviews and likes. Someone mentioned in a review that she was having a public fangirl moment and screamed in a restaurant when Edward realized that he was in love with Bella. Trust me when I say this, when I read her review, I also was in a hotel and squealed with delight that people are loving the story. **

**So, as promised, this chapter will contain Charlie completing his last task.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

CPOV:

I would do anything for Bella. Even if that meant killing a person. The phone rang; it was him.

"So, what is your decision Charlie?"

"I will do it," I said.

"Good decision. I will call you later to explain everything, but right now…talk to Isabella," he said and my joy knew no bounds.

"Dad," Bella said over the phone. She sounded safe…unscathed and her voice wasn't thick from crying or anything.

"Bella, honey! How are you?"

"I'm fine dad. Better since some days," she said.

"I'm…glad to know…I guess. Look sweet pea, I will do anything to get you back. I need to do something which I never dreamt of doing. But please, forgive me after I would kill an innocent person."

Silence. Then Bella broke it. "Dad, don't worry. Look, I am going to be fine, okay. You just…don't…lose hope. And look, I mean it when I say this. Don't kill him or her dad. If…If you take an innocent's life, you'll lose your daughter. Not physically but mentally," she begged.

"Bella…please. I'm doing this for you. Please just let me be. Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes dad I am okay."

"You aren't hurt right? Or…" I closed my eyes and braced myself for her answer.

"Dad, I am not hurt. Nor am I…whatever you think. I love you dad. I gotta go," she said.

"Bella-"

"Charlie. You have to get out of the house at four today. Don't tell about this to anyone- not even Renee. Just get out of the house in Isabella's ford and drive to Port Angeles. I have sent you an email. You have to be at that address at exactly 5:30 pm. Okay?"

"Yes," I said to Edward.

"I will call you at exactly five thirty. Be ready," he said and hung up.

**A/N: the rest of the chapter would be in third person.**

Charlie kept looking at his watch every half an hour. At ten minutes to four, he got up and dressed into a black shirt and jeans. Putting on his watch and his cell phone on his person, he told Renee that he would be back by six- he had gotten a clue about Bella's whereabouts- and left the house at four as told by Edward.

The ride to Port Angeles was at an average speed but the tension in the car- though there was just Charlie in it- was much. As told, he had checked his mail and noted down the address. Right now, he was standing in the middle of a deserted road in an industrial area which was closed down as it was a Sunday. His car was parked a few blocks away as mentioned by Edward in the email and now he was waiting for a call from Edward.

The phone rang, filling the silent air.

"Charlie, it is good that you followed the orders," Edward said. Charlie thought that Edward sounded as if he was just pretending to be strict with him and Bella.

"What should I do?"

"On your left, there is a Red Convertible just a few blocks away," Edward said as he watched Charlie on the monitor screen at Isle- Esme- just like the system installed in Jacob Black's house. Bella sat next to him, her head on his shoulder while he rubbed her back with one hand.

Charlie walked through a lane on his left and sure enough, there the Convertible was.

"I'm here," he said.

"Good," Edward returned. "Now go to the passenger side of the car and there is a black bag kept on the seat. Inside it, you will find a Bluetooth. Put it on so that you have your hands free. There is a gun in there as well. Go pick it up."

Charlie did as was told.

"Now, there are three warehouses half a mile to your right. Start walking," Edward ordered.

Charlie started walking, the hand with the gun shaking. His other hand put the Bluetooth into place as he looked around him. There were just broken-down houses or locked garages flanking him; and the setting sun made the place look like something from a horror scene.

"You're just there," Edward prompted.

"Yeah sure. Two steps away from killing an innocent person," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Stop talking now. There is a small alley between the second and the third house. Go through it," Edward said.

Charlie walked through the alley to see a person walking some steps in front of him. He was lean and muscular with curly blond hair. (yeah I am referring to Jasper)

"You have to kill him," Edward confirmed as Charlie looked around to find any cameras that would tell Edward that it was the man he wanted.

"You are going to regret this," Charlie threatened softly to Edward as he clicked the gun and aimed it at the blond man.

Jasper froze as he heard the sound of a gun being clicked from behind him, but he had nothing to fear at all. He was doing this for his best friend Eddie and had also worn a bullet-proof jacket as per the plan. He was shocked when Edward had told him about the kidnapping and then all the tasks, but he knew Edward would never do anything wrong. And now, here he was, walking down the dark alley pretending to not notice a desperate man in hi fifties, just behind him, who was going to kill him. He had already checked the jacket three times- courtesy of Emmett and now was waiting to 'get shot.'

Tears ran down Charlie's eyes and he mentally apologised to the innocent person he was going to kill. But he had to get back his Bella. He knew she would hate him after this but he had to do it.

Bella on the other hand had been explained about his and Jasper's plan by Edward himself and so was not angry with either her love or her father.

Charlie closed his eyes as he aimed the gun at the blond person and clicked the trigger.

BANG!

Jasper felt an impact like being pushed from behind, but wasn't hurt at all due to the jacket. As planned and practiced comically several times- courtesy of Emmett again- he fell down and pretended to be in pain. The bag of tomato ketchup stuck beneath the jacket- courtesy of Emmett jet again- burst and it looked like Jasper's blood. He pretended to wince in pain and false sobs escaped his throat.

All the while, Charlie stood there in shock as he watched the young man breathing his last breaths, his face scrunched up in pain. Charlie dropped the gun and then dropped himself to his knees where he buried his head in his hand and cried at what he'd done. He himself had committed a huge crime like Edward had.

And then Charlie realized that Edward had never committed a crime. It was he who had committed a crime even that time- not listening to the reason for which an innocent twelve year old boy had been the cause of his daughter's accident and just sending him to suffer out of rage.

**A/N: this chapter was intended to be a serious one where Charlie realizes his mistake, but I guessed adding the 'Emmett' parts would make it fun to read. **


	22. Chapter 22: Going back

**A/N: Okay so in this chapter, Edward takes Bella back to Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

15th September

"Bella," Edward honey voice said. It woke me up from my sleep and I stared at him drowsily.

"You know, I could do with a little more nappy time," I said and rolled my eyes.

"No way. You are going home today," he said as he ripped off my blanket from my body and neatly folded it. That sentence woke me up.

"I'm going today," I confirmed and smiled. But there was an edge to that smile. I was sad as well, as I would leave Edward now. Maybe I would never meet him. But I was his. I would never submit to any other man how much ever he loved me. Being separated from Edward brought tears to my eyes. a sob escaped my throat. Now no one would kiss me, hug me and play to me like Edward did. I hugged him tightly while he returned it and started stroking my hair.

"It's going to be okay babydoll. You're going to be home soon," he said. Did he want that? "Though I would miss you a lot," he added as he lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes.

His lower lip trembled and I lifted myself on my toes to touch my lips to his. His were smooth and welcoming. Our kiss was long- we only stopped once to breathe and then started again. But there was an edge to it today. As if even our lips knew that we would be parting soon.

"I love you," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"I love you too Bella," he said. I smiled and kissed him again and then pulled away so I could get dressed.

I cried in the shower. They were tears of joy as well as sad ones. Joy, because I was going to see my parents soon and sadness because I would be separated from him. What would happen to him? Would he go to jail? I shook that thought away. I would do everything in my power to get him out of there then.

I dressed into a pink V-neck T shirt and wore a black sweater over it. I preffered jeans to the various skirts Edward's Sister Alice had stocked; I found one pair of skinny ones and wore them. I let my wet curls hang loosely over my shoulders and came out when I was presentable.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm," I said and walked up to him. He took my hand in his and gave me my duffel bag. I kissed him once again and then we got out getting on the boat. On the whole boat ride, he held my hand and always kept glancing at me.

Once we reached on the mainland, he helped me out and we took a taxi to the airport.

"Edward, you booked a ticket back to Seattle?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Rosalie did it for me. She has connections here and she could do it at such a short notice," he explained.

"Cool." We paid the driver while Edward thanked him and talked to him in some unknown language. I just smiled at the driver and he left.

"Bella, I have your passport," Edward suddenly said.

"What?"

"Yeah I found it in your duffel bag the first day. I kept it with me," he said. I just nodded. The security guard nodded at us after we showed him our passports and tickets and allowed us inside.

We checked in and Edward gave a bag of his- he was going to stay with Jasper for some days- for the checking. I went away in a line to get a security check while Edward got his as well and then we held hands and I went to sit on a couch. He took my hand and pulled me in the other direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Let us do some airport shopping," he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't like shopping Edward. Please," I said as he stared at me with an excited look.

"We are an hour early love. You'll get bored just sitting there," he said. "And, I want to buy something nice for you," he added. Then his voice got soft and serious. "So that you'll never forget me."

I stared at him for a moment and then we went to shop at the airport. Edward entered an expensive jewellery shop. "Edward you don't need to do this," I said, looking at the prices.

"Bella. Don't worry about the money. You know I can afford this. Just let me gift something nice to you. I have put you through a lot, so this is my way of making it up to you," he said as he paid for a gold bracelet that he'd bought. It was beautiful. It had hearts, with diamonds fit in sockets on them. The hearts were connected to each other with a chain that could be used as a charm bracelet. Edward even bought me two pendants with the letters 'E' and 'B' carved on each of them, for the bracelet.

I loved the bracelet. I put it on and we made our way outside. There was still half an hour left so we ate at a restaurant.

We made it in time to get into the plane. Rosalie had booked us first class tickets so here we were, relaxing, the plane soaring high in the sky.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you keep the passport?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did you even bother keeping it safe with you?"

"So that it would be easier to book the tickets," he said as if it was the most obvious thing. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

"So you were going to let me go. Even if you didn't fall in love with me?"

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"I had thought at first that you would just order Charlie to do whatever you wanted and then kill me," I said, looking down. He suddenly got angry and forced me to look up.

"I would never EVER have done that Bella. From the start, I knew that you didn't deserve this. I was just…a coward to tell that to you. But no you know the truth, so…I was never planning to kill you. I was going to let you go, have your life back and then show up after some months to say sorry," he said, and laughed.

I felt relieved. Last night, a thought had been troubling me- what if Edward had not fallen in love with me? But I knew the answer now. I knew that he would've let me go- he just did this to tell his side of the story, to tell Charlie where he had gone wrong. His intention wasn't to hurt me- he had slapped me just because I hadn't obeyed. He didn't have a voice before, and he got it due to me. He didn't have a say in the matter before but he got it due to me. His past was so bad that he had to go to extremes- the kidnapping and all that. And then, something good came out too. I got him and he got me.

I suddenly realized that Edward was the best thing that'd ever happened to me.

**A/N: So guys how is it? Please review. Next chapter coming up soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: Just a day more

**A/N: I felt like I needed to make up for not writing on Thursday, so here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

CPOV: 15th September, in the evening.

Renee had her hopes up when I came home yesterday, after murdering an innocent person. But, I just smoothly lied that it was a false alarm and there wasn't any clue of Bella yet. It had been over 24 hours that I had completed my final task but Edward still hadn't called. Now I was starting to get worried. Had he just used Bella as bait? Was she safe right now and he was arranging to send her back or had he just killed her? Was she already dead?

I sat at the dining table, crunching a piece of toast when the phone rang. I was never in my life so happy about a phone call. I literally ran upstairs to get my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"It's Edward. The game is over Charlie," he said with no signs of hatred in his voice. His tone calmed me down and somehow I knew that Bella was safe with him and had always been.

"Okay," I said, relief and happiness clear in my tone. "Please…I just want my Bella back," I said.

"You will get her. Tomorrow morning, I want you to come at the La Push beach at ten in the morning. I will be there with her," he said. My joy knew no bounds. Bella was safe with him and was going to be home with us soon!

"Okay. I'll be there," I said and he hung up.

**A/N: Ok next chapter would be about Edward and Charlie's face to face talk. Be ready.**


	24. Chapter 24: Ego

**A/N: Hello guys. In this chapter, Charlie and Bella meet. This is replaced on 13****th**** January 2015.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

16th September

I woke Bella at six. We ate yesterday and then booked a hotel room. I quickly showered and then she did the same. She came out wearing a black tank top and a blue cardigan over it, above faded blue jeans and white converse. She did her hair while I packed the bag and then we checked out- I had to flirt with the receptionist for an early checkout; Bella was pissed off- and we started driving at about thirty past six.

The drive was silent but not awkward. Bella seemed nervous and I was too. We were going to part our ways now and maybe I would go to jail as well. I tried not to linger my thoughts on that part. She kept tracing the 'E' on her new gold bracelet with her index finger and looking outside the window. As La Push came nearby, Bella's smile grew wider but in her eyes, I could still see that sadness- due to the fact that we would soon be apart. She was having mixed feelings and so was I. I could keep them hidden but she couldn't- the sadness in her eyes and the happiness on her lips. Her lips. I would kiss her once before we parted. I promised that to my inner self.

We reached La Push beach at ten minutes to ten. I turned towards Bella and kissed her on her lips. It was long, goodbye kiss and we were panting heavily when it was over. Bella was now in my lap, clutching my hair while one of my arms was snaked around her waist and the other was on the back of her head.

"Oh Edward! I love you so much," Bella said as she cupped my cheek.

"Me too love. I love you more than I love myself," I said as I kissed her again and then we came out of the car, holding hands. I let go off her hand as I leaned against the bonnet of the car, Bella on my right, a little behind me.

CPOV:

I quickly slid into my car at fifteen minutes to ten and drove to La Push beach as fast as I could. All I could think of was getting Bella home safely. She had been through a lot lately and I just wanted to keep her safe. But I was a bit confused. On the phone that day, she had assured me that she was better since some days. What did that mean? Had he been kind to her? Had he apologised for the bruises I had seen that day on her cheeks in the video? I would be able to find that out only when I reached there. But I was mentally praying to god that it was true- that his hatred was only for me and not her and that she was safe.

I just wanted to hug her and tuck her under the blankets in her room, telling her that she would always be safe. I wanted to protect her and give her the good news about Renee and my patch up. But that could wait. I reached the beach and saw Edward leaned against the bonnet of his car. A little behind him was Bella, her face fuming with rage.

"Charlie," Edward said, forcing me to look at him.

But I couldn't. I was too happy to see Bella safe. I marched towards Bella who, surprisingly, took steps backwards. Away from me.

"Bells, come back," I said, holding out my arms in a hug. She shook her head. What was going on? Was I missing something.

"I won't come back dad. YOU RUINED HIS LIFE AND YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO COME BACK?" she suddenly said and I was shocked. I gasped and saw that Edward's expression mirrored mine. Apparently, maybe he was also expecting her to come running to me and crying her heart out.

"Bella what are you talking about! Come here right now," I ordered.

"NO WAY IN HELL DAD. I WOULD COME BACK HOME, BUT YOU CAN NEVER BE THE SAME DAD." My eyes widened as I took in what she'd just said. I wouldn't be surprised if they popped out of their sockets.

She came marching towards me and pushed me once.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I WILL DO, HUH? HUG YOU, KISS YOU, SAY 'I LOVE YOU DAD' AND ACT AS IF NOTHING JUST HAPPENED HERE AND WE WERE SITTING NEAR THE SWIMMING POOL HAVING A SUNDAY BRUNCH?"

And then she did something which neither I was physically or emotionally ready for. In fact, I hadn't even anticipated it. SHE SLAPPED ME.

"I hate you dad. Not because you left mom or you left me….No. I hate you because of what YOU did to HIM," she spat venomously, pointing towards Edward.

I stood there, frozen, not able to say anything. My eyes were as wide as saucers and my mouth was open. Apparently, it looked like Edward hadn't expected this to happen, but still he didn't find Bella's supportive behaviour different. Bella went on ranting about how I had hurt him but I couldn't understand even a word. Because I was so surprised and hurt.

But I deserved this. I deserved his anger…but from her it was unexpected. I was broken from my reverie and found Bella shaking my shoulders.

"YOU were the one who ruined his life. YOU were the one because of whom he had to suffer that endless torture in the jail. You were the one who made this happen dad. Hell, I am debating whether to call you that or not.

BECAUSE MY DAD WASN'T SO EVIL AND SELFISH," she said and broke into tears.

"Bella, Bella! Listen to me. i…I know I was wrong and it was me…But it's all over now. Let us go home," I pleaded.

"HOME? YOU WANT ME TO GO _HOME?_"

"Bella, come on," I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up.

"Dad, when did you become so egotistic? Huh? You have to apologise to him," she said, pointing to Edward who was watching us interestedly.

"Bella get into the car and wait for me," I ordered her in a stern voice.

She huffed and said, "GREAT!" Then her voice suddenly turned soft and begging. "Dad, you have to say sorry to him. You don't know what he was put through at the jail- you did it. So just say sorry sincerely and try to get over your ego and hatred for him," she said and walked to our car. She slammed the door behind her and laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes, toying with the necklace I had gifted to her.

"Edward," I said, turning to him.

"I don't need your sorry. You can say that _I _am egotistic as well, not accepting apologies and all that, but it is true. I don't think sorry ever helps. Because that means we had done something wrong sometime or the other. You know what; I just want to ask you one question. If you can answer that then I'll forgive you. Tell me Charlie. You violated the traffic rules, you stole fifty lakh dollars, you killed….well ALMOST killed a person. I, on the other hand just borrowed your car and even had a reason. Plus, I was a kid who wasn't thinking straight. Still, I endured four years of torture. How much should you endure huh?

HOW MUCH DO YOU _DESERVE?"_ he asked.

And i had no answer for that. I had come with the intention to take Bella home safely, but now was trapped in my own deeds. What I had done was really wrong. It was my mistake and I knew it. But Bella had made me realize what had happened to EDWARD due to MY mistake. Bella had made me realize that I was a coward- afraid to admit that it was my mistake. Bella made me realize that I was egotistic.

Bella made me realize just how big a criminal I was. Not because I had committed so many bad deeds to save her or because Edward said so.

But because I had blamed Edward- an innocent twelve year old back hen- of something that I had done. Murder. Murder of a child's heart. Not Bella's but Edward's.

I had already half-killed Edward- by which I mean emotionally- and now, looking into his eyes, I realized that there was only one antidote for it all.

BELLA.

**A/N: some people suggested that the chapter shouldn't have been so forgiving from Edward's point of view. And Bella should be mad at Charlie. So, I worked on it and I hope you like this one.**


	25. IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ THIS NOTICE.**

**A/N: According to some readers' reviews and wishes, I have updated the 24****th**** chapter, which was 'Found her true love' to 'Ego'. It is different and as suggested by some readers, I have changed Bella's attitude and behaviour towards her dad. Please read it again or the remaining story will be confusing.**

**Also, thanks a lot for loving my story and reviewing. I am glad that people voiced their opinions and criticised the story when needed; it has actually improved the story. I have 34 followers so I am very happy- on cloud 9. KEEP CALM AND KEEP READING.**

**Guys, please tell me whether the story sounds logical and grammatically correct or not- I am not being modest or anything, just requesting. Also, I am having my Exams right now so I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE STORY ANY FURTHER BEFORE TUESDAY. BUT KEEP CHECKING THE STORY, IN CASE I HAVE TIME, I WILL SURELY UPDATE. **


	26. Chapter 26: The heaviest secret I bore

**A/N: guys, thanks for all your reviews and likes. READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THE STORY AND REVIEW ACCORDINGLY.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

We reached home. However, it didn't feel like home without Edward as a part of it. Charlie helped me out of the truck and rang the bell of the house. I just nodded and waited for mom to open the door- I was still angry with Charlie. A sad, devastated Renee opened the door. Her body was paler than usual, dark circles under her eyes and her posture tired. She was looking down, as if she had lost all hope of finding me alive.

"Mom?" I said softly. Her head suddenly shot up and then she started crying hysterically.

"Bella!" she said, pulling me into a hug. Her tears wet my T shirt but I didn't care.

"I missed you so much," she said, tugging at my arm and leading me inside the house. After the initial happiness and shock of our reunion wore off, mom led me to my room and sat on my bed.

"Bella," she said as I put my duffel bag on the desk and sat down. I was trying hard to ignore her. She had looked so devastated when I came home. I was angry at her as well- she also had a part in what had happened to Edward. But she was a very small part of it so I wasn't furious with her, I wanted to talk to her.

"You're okay, right?"

"Of course I am mom. Why won't I be?" I said. But I wasn't okay. Though outside, I was alright, inside I was empty. Inside, I was incomplete without Edward. Plus, I was furious with dad.

"You seem lost. When we hugged each other, you were lost in your own world."

I didn't feel like that. But again, I wasn't lost in MY OWN world- I was lost in OUR- Edward and my world. I smiled slightly at her. "Mom, you were just imagining things. I am alright. I'm back home and with you and dad…and…and…" I trailed off as I broke down into sobs. I didn't know why I was crying- I was strong and wasn't one to pour my emotions out. But, today I'd cried twice. Mom quickly came over and hugged me.

"It's okay Bella. You are going to be alright. You are safe now and…he is not going to come back. So don't worry," mom said. SHE was comforting ME. But what hurt was what she'd said. Edward wasn't going to come back. She was thinking I was afraid that he would come back and harm me. Oh, how wrong was she! What hurt even more was that these assuring words- which weren't needed by the way- were true. He wouldn't come back. Why would he? Though he loved me, he wouldn't come back. I knew that he knew that my parents wouldn't accept him. And that would make him and me sadder. He had said so himself. He didn't want me to be sadder. More upset. And that is why he decided to leave me home instead of telling about us to my parents. Because he knew all along that they wouldn't accept us and that would make me sadder. He wanted me happy so he left me.

He loved me enough to let me go.

Involuntarily, these words came out of my mouth, "That is what I'm afraid of. Upset about. He isn't going to come back mom, and my heart is hurting to know that that is the truth." Her hold around me tightened as she looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Bella. Are you alright?" she asked, checking my forehead with the back of her hand for a fever.

"I am not alright mom," I confessed, though it wasn't my body that was sick- it was my heart.

"Bella. You…you should rest for some time," mom said as she helped me up and put me on the bed.

"No mom. I don't want to rest. Please. Look, I'm fine. I'm just sad," I said.

"Bells, what has happened to you? Why are you sad? You were kidnapped and now you're back home, tucked under your blankets safely. What…What is bothering you?" mom yelled. YELLED. She yelled at me with frustration.

"Mom, you don't understand and you never will."

"Why not?" she challenged.

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER FELL IN LOVE," I yelled at her. She looked at me with eyes the size of saucers as she took in what I had just said. She started breathing heavily and was very angry. She started to leave the room and I realized my mistake.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said as I got off the bed and walked towards her to stop her. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her around. She was crying again, but this time it was me who had made her cry. "Mom, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, don't you?" I asked eyes downcast.

She just nodded and took my hand. She led me downstairs and sat me on the dining table across dad who was reading newspaper. He looked at us confusedly.

"What was that upstairs?" he asked curiously. I blushed a deep red.

"You heard it," I snapped at him.

"All of it Bells," he said, putting down the newspaper. I searched for a part of him that regretted his mistake, and surprisingly, it was there- in a majority.

"Bella," mom called. "Do you…I think we should consult a psychiatrist for you. Just to help you. You've been through a lot lately and I think it would be good if you…talked to someone?" she said, holding my hands.

She was thinking I had become mad after getting rescued? "What are you talking about mom? There is no way I am doing that," I growled.

"Bella. It will be good for you. We can get you proper help. Not because we think you need it. Just because…well, seeing a doctor won't do any harm right? You…you said that you were upset because he LEFT. Not because maybe he would come back to hurt you," mom said. Finally, I couldn't keep the secret any longer from them.

I finally lost it then. Flames of anger were burning inside me- from the time I had yelled at dad and now mom had added more fuel to them. She wanted me to consult a psychiatrist? I wasn't mad. I was MADly in love.

"THAT IS BECAUSE I MEANT IT MOM. UNLIKE YOU, I KNOW HOW TO MAINTAIN A GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITH THE OTHERS AROUND ME. AND THAT IS WHY I AM HERE. OR I WOULD BE GONE, WITH EDWARD, SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU BOTH," I accused.

Mom's face was a sight to see. If anyone asked the meaning of shock and hurt, mom's face would explain it so precisely. Her eyes were wide as tears rolled down them. Her mouth was open so big that I could even fit an apple in it. Charlie was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head. He was off the chair and it dropped to the ground. Neither of them moved. I couldn't either. I couldn't understand why I just said that, but somehow I felt light. Because I had just given away the heaviest secret that I kept. And I couldn't take back what I had said.

I felt light as well as lightheaded, and the next thing I knew was me falling unconscious as a panicked Charlie carried me to my bedroom.

**A/N: So, guys I got time and updated. Also, I have written a new story 'Life written out on paper'. You will love it. Please see that story as well and review it.**

**Guys….REVIEWS PLEASE. I wanna know if this chapter was good. Also, I want ideas as to what I can write in the next chapter as I am a bit confused. I want to show a small scene where Bella, Renee and Charlie talk about everything- their marriage and then E and B's love and all that. Then I want to add a leap of two or three years when Bella and Edward are getting married. That will be the same time when Renee and Charlie officially introduce themselves as partners to their family and friends AGAIN. **

**Then maybe a five year leap or something, which will have Bella and Edward as parents and that, will be the end of the whole fan fiction. So, in all I want to finish the story in 3 or 4 more chapters. But ideas are always welcome and if you readers want a different end then please send me a private message or simply mention so in the reviews.**

**This is your story as well…so I want to write the remaining chapters on public opinion. So please review as soon as you finish reading- it doesn't take time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Devastated

**A/N: Sorry guys…I know it's been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that, it has been a busy week. As you all know, I wrote a bit about the next few chapters in the last one and I got some reviews saying they like my idea. But, I am gonna use some suggestions given by others in the story.**

**This chapter will contain Edward's story after he leaves Bella with Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

To say I was surprised when Bella got mad at Charlie would be an understatement. I am sure that if there was a mirror in front of me that time, I would have been able to look at my eyes which were- I am sure- as big as golf balls. I am sure that my jaw was dropped so low that it was almost touching the ground.

I knew that Bella cared for me; was in love with me but I never thought she would get so mad at Charlie. But then again, I don't think this would've happened if she hadn't fallen in love with me. I guess that the drama that happened bothered me because I had imagined a melodramatic scene with hugs and kisses and 'I love you'-s. I laughed humourlessly as I started the car.

I couldn't help but stare at the spot where Bella had been standing a few minutes ago through the rear view mirror. I knew where I wanted to go- to Alice's house in Seattle- but right now, my mind was empty. So was my face. All the feelings had been taken away. All the love I felt for Bella had been taken away with her when she was gone. I didn't tell it to her myself, but gave it to her through my eyes, mentally asking her to take care of my feelings for her.

I drove directionless… and when I finally got my brain to work, I realized that I was in front of Bella's house. Charlie's car was there and the door was closed so I drove off, imagining Bella coming out of the house, running to me and hugging me, kissing me and telling her surprised parents about us.

I chuckled. As if that was ever going to happen!

I sat in the guest room I was using at Jasper's, staring at the ceiling. Something about it reminded me of Bella- of course, its colour resembled her complexion. Pale white. But it looked so beautiful on her. Oh, and that blush of hers- it would lighten her up, even masking that twinge of embarrassment on her face. Her brown hair, softer that silk- it would glow and take up a red colour in the sun. Her body, so petite and skinny yet curvy in the right places. Her full pink lips, with the upper one slightly out of place.

How nice she had felt in my embrace and then under me while we made love. I would never dare to make the mistake of saying 'while we fucked.' Because that was not fucking. It was an intimate connection of not only two bodies, but two souls. It was like a dance- a beautiful one. It was like a song with all the moaning and it was like art with our bodies entangled. How infectious was that laugh of hers and yes, how can I forget the modest heart behind all of that?

I couldn't…I couldn't forget our days together- the first few ones when she would curl up on the couch in a ball, looking at me with terror-struck eyes. I couldn't forget the day where I forced a knife between each of her fingers and hurt her. I felt tears in my eyes right now, when I thought about how my angel had clutched her eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain until it had become so much that she had begged me to stop. I remembered the night when I taunted her with that video of Jacob's engagement- she had never said anything but I understood now how much she alone and angry and depressed she felt to be away from the people she loved. I remembered the day she had seduced me and tried to run away, only to be pulled over my shoulder and dragged back to the house. She had screamed and thrashed and then settled to begging and then finally, had fallen as quiet and innocent as a church mouse.

I remembered the day I had changed to the Romeo I was right now, and how we had kissed and spent the next few nights in my bed. I remembered how she had expressed her love for me; it had all started with me getting frustrated for a reason I don't remember and then I was completely stunned by the way she had suddenly snapped and told she loved me.

But now, I was nothing. I was like the other face of the ceiling- flat, pale and cracked. Except, not my body but my heart was cracked. By being away from the one girl I had wanted so badly in my entire twenty three years.

The next few days were not at all eventful. I was like an empty vessel- I would sit in one corner of the room all day, lost in my own world and make the most noise when Alice and Jasper tried to get me out of my shell. A part of me knew that they were right and I should move on, that same part was guilty for turning them down. But the more dominant part was forcing me to stay glued to that wooden armchair that Esme had gifted me and keep staring out the windows. Hoping that sometime of the day- preferably afternoon when the sun was out- an angel with brown hair and some locks of it glinting red, with brown doe eyes and such beauty that a goddess would look like nothing in front of her would come searching for me, in this big mansion in the woods.

Time didn't matter as there was nothing worth of doing than being with Bella- who wasn't here- and I felt myself getting paler and paler. Finally, I got up from the chair and looked at yet another half- eaten plate of food kept near the table. The psycho pixie had been silent whenever she came in with food for me, always lingering near the door as if in hope that I would talk to her. I picked up the plate and ate the remaining chicken which was cold by now and then slowly stepped out of the room.

The house was empty- Alice and Jasper must've gone shopping as it was a Sunday. In the kitchen was a note pinned to the fridge.

_Eddie, in case you come down, _

_I and Jazz are going out for some errands and would be back soon._

_There is some food for you in the fridge, please eat._

_Ali_

Predictive pixie! She has written the note almost as if she had the confidence that I WAS going to come out of the room. Or maybe she had sat in my room, looking at me as I mumbled about leaving the room while half- asleep. As if that was possible. It was so…so…like Bella.

Another thought of that one thing I couldn't BUY. Bella.

Now a days, everything I saw, I would see Bella in it. The fragile leaves, the musical voice of the wind, the pure water of the river that flowed near the house, the quiet thud of footsteps in the living room- which I heard from the armchair- the type of clothes Alice wore, her silence and downcast eyes as she came in and tried to have a civilized talk with me, the roses on the walls, the sweet sound of the birds and even the patter of the rain had a quality of Bella in them. I was so obsessed with this beauty!

A caged bird could think about freedom but never get it. Just like that, I could think about Bella anytime- now the anytime was all the 24 hours of the day- but I could never get her. Why? Her parents wouldn't accept me. And, I was a coward to go and ask for her hand myself. This truth bothered me a lot. And so lost in my own thoughts and bad words for this truth was I, that I didn't even notice Alice and Jasper walk in through the door.

I didn't realize that I had clutched the fridge's handle in my hand tightly until Alice called me with a happy and surprised tone.

"Hey Alice," I said in a tired tone. Hearing my voice for the first time in many days was very different and stunning for me. I hadn't talked since the day we had parted!

"I…I came downstairs to put the plate away. I didn't wanna bother you. I seem like I…am a burden," I said honestly.

"Edward! You would NEVER be a burden to us and don't even make the mistake of thinking like that. We know what you are going through bro, and we want to help you. I know how much Bella matters to you and I can guess that she is very beautiful and kind, but you need to move on. Don't think that you are a burden on us. EVER. Okay?" She said.

"Hmmm…I just…I don't know…I just feel as if…Alice, I am so selfish! I am having thoughts of getting her back and keeping her to myself," I said. Alice was the only one- except Jasper- whom I could say such things to.

Suddenly, she smiled and came up to me. She looked at me and cupped my face in her hands. She looked so much like that comforting little sister to me.

"Eddie, don't think like that. You don't love her enough to keep her here, but you love her enough to let her go. To give her what is best for her. And you aren't selfish. Just a devastated person. And the only antidote to save you from this virus of depression is…BELLA."

Then suddenly, she pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Go get your Juliette, dear Romeo," she said as she smiled pleasantly, giving me a thumbs up sign.

**A/N: How was it, how was it, how was it? Reviews please. Next chapter will be on the site by tomorrow if I have time. Guys, please forgive me henceforth if I don't update the chapters on time; school is hectic now-a-days.**

**Please read my other story, 'His passion broke them'. Review it as well. I will update that story when I get time next. **


	28. Chapter 28: Selfless difference

**A/N: I am back! Guys, I have got 92 reviews, please guys, 8 more for 100. Review the story. This will contain Bella's conversation with her parents about her love for Edward so it takes place the day after she comes home. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

**P.S: View my other fanfic 'His passion broke' them and review it as well.**

**I am not good at writing i-have-fallen-in-love-with-my-kidnapper discussions so this chapter may not be up **

LAST TIME IN THE STORY (AT BELLA'S HOUSE)

"Bella. It will be good for you. We can get you proper help. Not because we think you need it. Just because…well, seeing a doctor won't do any harm right? You…you said that you were upset because he LEFT. Not because maybe he would come back to hurt you," mom said. Finally, I couldn't keep the secret any longer from them.

I finally lost it then. Flames of anger were burning inside me- from the time I had yelled at dad and now mom had added more fuel to them. She wanted me to consult a psychiatrist? I wasn't mad. I was MADly in love.

"THAT IS BECAUSE I MEANT IT MOM. UNLIKE YOU, I KNOW HOW TO MAINTAIN A GOOD RELATIONSHIP WITH THE OTHERS AROUND ME. AND THAT IS WHY I AM HERE. OR I WOULD BE GONE, WITH EDWARD, SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY FROM YOU BOTH," I accused.

Mom's face was a sight to see. If anyone asked the meaning of shock and hurt, mom's face would explain it so precisely. Her eyes were wide as tears rolled down them. Her mouth was open so big that I could even fit an apple in it. Charlie was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head. He was off the chair and it dropped to the ground. Neither of them moved. I couldn't either. I couldn't understand why I just said that, but somehow I felt light. Because I had just given away the heaviest secret that I kept. And I couldn't take back what I had said.

I felt light as well as lightheaded, and the next thing I knew was me falling unconscious as a panicked Charlie carried me to my bedroom.

I woke up with a slight ache in my head. Looking around me, I realized I was on my bed in my own room, after so many days. Yesterday's incidents then came flooding to my mind and I jumped out of bed. No one was there in the room though I could hear murmurs downstairs. I ran to my closet and picked out underwear and a pink dress. I took a long bath and all the time, day dreamt of Edward in the shower with me.

I opened my room door as silently as I could manage, but the murmur downstairs stopped entirely. I entered the living room to see dad and mom sitting across each other. Dad smiled at me but I glared; I hadn't gotten over what he had done to Edward.

Mom turned to look at me and hugged me. I reciprocated her warm embrace though there were other things I had to worry about- telling the truth to my parents.

Mom pulled away and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As I sat on the dining table with dad, there was an awkward silence lingering around us. Or we could say, loitering around us- staying thee for no purpose and making us both uncomfortable. Finally, dad broke it and I was glad. "Are you okay Bells?" he asked.

"Dad…you have asked that for…like a million times. And as for answering your question, yes, I am alright."

"Cool," he said and the silence continued. Mom came in with grilled sandwiches and kept shooting me weird glances. She and Charlie seemed to have an eye-to-eye chat as I dug in.

"What!" I finally gasped, unable to take the stares any more.

"Bella, we…want to…talk about what happened," Renee said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Mom-" I started but she cut me off with a hand and a tilt of her head.

"Bella, tell us what happened to you when you were kidnapped," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tell us everything that happened between you and Edward. If it was bad then you wouldn't have yelled at us."

"Mom, everyone has their own reasons and he did too- and very good ones I might add," I snapped. I clenched my fists and counted one to ten backwards in my head to calm myself down.

"But Bella, why would you choose him over your parents? What happened to cause that?" she asked.

"Mom…you…won't understand," I said in a soft tone.

"ISABELLA SWAN, WE ARE YOUR PARENTS AND DON'T DARE SAY WE DON'T UNDERSTAND," Charlie yelled.

"You don't say that at all dad. If you did understand words like 'love' and 'concern' then Edward wouldn't have needed to suffer," I said loudly, referring to the arrest and accident.

"Bella…" dad's expression and voice both, softened. "I lost my temper that day because I LOVED you and was CONCERNED for you," he said.

"I don't care dad. I didn't need the sympathy. There were doctors and nurses to take care of me. But Edward was all alone. He was small and PANICKED and desperate. He didn't have the money needed to do what he wanted to so he took the car. He didn't STEAL, he just BORROWED- the only difference was that he borrowed without asking. And did you know that time why he did it? Do you know even now?" I asked, getting up.

Before he could answer my question, I started talking again. "NO YOU DON'T. Why? Because you didn't even bother asking. You were thinking only of me- and if I had never met him, I might've considered it a good thing that you were caring for me. But dad, did you- for once- think about what happened to him instead of thinking what happened to me?

He did all that to save a person- his best friend Jasper. But instead of saving someone's else's life, he ended up getting half of HIS life ENDED. By whom- you! Dad, do you remember the day you killed that blond haired man?" I finished with the question, which widened Charlie's eyes as he dropped to his knees.

Apparently, this information was new for Renee as she gasped loudly and looked at Charlie with shock.

"Dad, did you ever think that the person might have a family? That he might have friends and pets, a job, hobbies, ambitions and…future plans? Dad, for once, if you would've stood up confidently and told Edward that YOU WON'T DO IT, then MAYBE he would've told you not to. Dad, if you hadn't been a coward, then maybe you might not be here like this right now. If for once, you would have bravely said that I wouldn't do it, then Edward would have asked you not to. You did it because you wanted me safe. Did you not even think how I felt when you pressed the trigger?" I asked. Tears rolled down my eyes and it was the same with mom.

Dad was silent as he cried and I knew that he was sorry for what he had done. "Don't worry dad," I said. He looked up at me with confusion. "It was all Edward's plan. That man was Jasper and he isn't dead. He had worn a bullet proof jacket and all was set. He is just good at acting," I said and the relief washed over dad's face. "Dad, do you know that Edward is the most selfless person I have ever seen?" I suddenly asked.

"Bella, what is this about your praises for your KIDNAPPER? Huh? He hurt you, tormented you, threatened you, kept there against your own will and then still you are not angry with him?" mom yelled. I narrowed my eyes and laughed bitterly.

"You still don't get it mom, do you? I am trying to convince you that Edward is a good guy. He wanted to teach dad a lesson. He wanted to make dad feel like a criminal because dad did the same to him. So he kidnapped me and told dad to do all these weird tasks.

MOM, DAD MADE EDWARD FEEL LIKE A CRIMINAL ALTHOUGH HE HADN'T DONE _ANYTHING. _BUT EDWARD ON THE OTHER HAND, MADE DAD FEEL LIKE A CRIMINAL WHILE MAKING SURE THAT DAD DIDN'T ACTUALLY COMMIT ANY CRIME AND GET INTO TROUBLE.

Do you get the difference NOW?" I asked.

That was all it took for mom and dad's eyes to widen like saucers and to make their jaws open wide. That was all it took for mom to clamp a hand over her mouth and start crying. That was all it took for dad to close his eyes and pray. And that prayer- I was sure- wasn't for my wellbeing, but for Edward's. Because I had proven that he was the most selfless and best guy ever.

That was all it took for ME to understand that mom and dad were REALLY sorry for what they had done to him.

And when finally the tension in the room faded and the tears on my parents' faces dried, I just said one thing and went away, leaving them stunned, "Mom, you wanted to know what I did there, right? I FELL IN LOVE."

**A/N: Guys, I spent the whole night planning and writing this chapter. I deserve reviews. PLEASE REVIEW. Next chapter coming up soon.**


	29. An: iMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

**A/N: Guys, you might have noticed that I am not updating every day. That is because I am VERY busy right now. So I have decided to keep this story on hold till the 12****th**** of February. So, please don't get angry as I won't update till 12****th**** Feb.**

**But guys, after 12****th****, I WILL UPDATE. **


	30. Chapter 30: Hearts aching for reunion

**A/N: So, seeing this chapter posted, you might have now realized that my words aren't carved in stone. The on hold notice was put because of course, I really am busy but because I didn't want readers to get upset about not updating. And then after some days of waiting, people just ignore the story, which of course I would regret. So here is the next chapter and I WILL UPDATE A BIT SLOWLY TILL 12****TH**** OF FEB. Thank you to all of those who have read and reviewed my fanfic; I could write confidently due to you all. Someone said I needed a beta, so till I get one, I WILL try my best to write without making grammatical mistakes. Also, when I start writing, I get into this world of my own and sometimes, write things which are firm in my mind, which I want to explain or put in my story, but somehow I can't write them correctly. I spent the whole of yesterday reading both of my stories and found that in the latter part of this story, I have just written some parts which are logical, practical and something that was circling in my mind but haven't been conveyed neatly. Some people might be wondering- while reading- that 'what the hell has she written here?' I know that because I tried to step into the reader's shoes and read. So I promise not to get overwhelmed and carried away while writing the story. If any of you felt like this while reading, I apologise. I promise that I will try my best to note down all the thoughts in my mind, compose them well and then present them to you all. Thanks for cooperating. Someone requested that I should write longer chapters, but the problem is that I have divided each part of the story into one chapter- may it be an incident or simply a chapter devoted to Edward and Bella's feelings. So, I will write how much the chapter deserves because I don't want to stretch the chapters and make them boring. I think this will be the biggest chapter yet so please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all. **

Mom and dad had now calmed down. Though they had not taken the idea of me falling in love with Edward very nicely, they were cooperating. They had realized that it was their mistake and Edward was innocent.

Life without him was boring. It was the same old routine. I started school a day after I came home and everyone welcomed me back. Everyone, by this time knew that I had been kidnapped so whenever someone saw me, I was attacked by questions about my health. Those who hadn't cared before cared now. Angela, Mike, Jake and even Jessica and Lauren were always supportive. School was the same way as before- interesting in English periods, boring in science and irritating in gym.

I realized that school life hadn't been affected by my absence at all, except a few of my close friends wondering where I was until they were told. But I didn't care- because lately, all my thoughts revolved around Edward. He was in my dreams as my prince and in my nightmares as my saviour. He was everywhere. Lately, whenever I did something, I always thought how Edward would feel about my actions- would he like it or disapprove? Mom often shook me from my day dreams about him. It was all weird- like life without him wasn't…worth living. It was like when he had gone away, he had taken away the part of me that loved me- basically all of me. It was the part that had made love to him and spent nights dreaming about him, longed for him, kissed him in the morning and most of all, loved him for what he was and not for how much money he had or would soon inherit.

But the only thing that kept me from going into a zombie and depressed state was Edward himself- because every night, when I thought about breaking down and crying myself to sleep due to his absence, I thought, 'What would Edward say if I was like this? He would always want the best for me. If he had talked to me before we parted, I am sure he would have told me to move on.'

And so I moved on. I found shelter in my best friend Jacob's warm embrace. He was the only person I could fully open up to. I told him about everything that happened- even of the day when Charlie robbed his father's locker. Renesmee- Jake's wife- was so supportive. She had a suspicion about us when I first came, but then I told her that Jake was just like a big brother for me.

"Bella, you are right. From what you have told me about Edward, I am sure he would like you to move on as well," Jacob had said. I had agreed, knowing there was no point and need to argue and had gone home.

Mom had brought up the subject of a psychiatrist again, but I had denied. In all, life was going on okay. Though there was this hole in my heart left due to Edward, I had managed to fill atleast half of it by engaging myself in my hobbies- reading and writing- and staying happy with friends.

A few days passed by- a month and three days to be exact. It was a normal day like always. I got up early and went for a jog. I did this every day since i came back, it helped me improve my figure and just remove Edward from all my thoughts. After I came back, I showered and pulled on a Quadra pant, a button down shirt and headed out of the house for school.

I parked my Ford in the nearest spot available and saw my friends huddled together.

"So Bella, are you coming?" Mike asked in a flirty tone, as if it would make me say yes.

"Where?" I asked.

"La Push beach," he said. I felt a pain in that hole in my chest. As if, almost everything I had filled in it had been forcefully removed and now the hole was empty again. As if whatever morsels that remained were stretching to their best abilities to fill in the remaining space. And all of this was happening because they were talking about the place where Edward and I had parted our ways. I felt the tears threatening to escape but I contained them.

"O-Okay…I will come," I said with a small smile but my mind was still somewhere else. I hated to admit it, but I was…SCARED to go to that place again. The reason for that was unknown but was somehow forcing me to GO to the beach. And so I had agreed. I went to the library to remove some things off my head- the first, being the trip to La Push which was scheduled tomorrow after school. Reading made the dark go unnoticed and I quickly ran out of the library and to my Ford.

After dinner and tactfully ignoring my parents, I raced upstairs and flopped onto the bed, my eyes closing the minute my head hit the pillow. I wished for a dreamless sleep but didn't get one; my dreams were centered on my and Edward's happy married life, which, according to my inner voice, WAS possible. I didn't know how, even while I was sleeping, my conscience told this to me, but somehow I felt as if I should believe it and light that small wick of hope again, whose flame I had put off the day we parted.

EPOV:

Last time in Edward's point of view:

"Eddie, don't think like that. You don't love her enough to keep her here, but you love her enough to let her go. To give her what is best for her. And you aren't selfish. Just a devastated person. And the only antidote to save you from this virus of depression is…BELLA."

Then suddenly, she pushed me out of the kitchen.

"Go get your Juliette, dear Romeo," she said as she smiled pleasantly, giving me a thumbs up sign.

It had been one month since I had left my angel- the love of my life. And now it was unbearable. I desperately wanted to see if my Bella was alright, if she had moved on or if her state was the same as me. My selfish side wished for the latter- that would confirm that she loved me as much as I loved her. But, the selfless part wished that she had moved on- that would be good for her. I didn't know where to start from. Should I just go to her directly or should I just keep a watch on her and live with content knowing that she was safe and happy? WAS she happy? I could only GUESS….and my gut told me that she was as sad as I was.

I apologised Jasper and Alice for my ignorant behaviour towards them for the past month but as usual they both were very understanding. I walked to black Buick Lacrosse and drove off. Unlike before, time mattered now that I was going to see Bella. I knew that each kilometre was taking me closer to her but somehow, I was really impatient. As I drove, I got time to collect my thoughts. What I had done to Bella was so wrong; she hadn't deserved that. But I had already told that to her many times and even told that to myself. But something inside me ached to say sorry to her again, to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness because I had made her suffer.

As I drove, I wondered about how much I had transformed since I had met Bella. The fragile and beautiful girl had transformed the stone in my chest into a heart. Since the day I had gotten arrested, I had vowed never to have a selfless heart- because it hadn't done me any good to have one- and had changed into a selfish creature. So selfish that not only had I kidnapped an innocent girl, but had also asked my best friend to fake a death…of himself. But meeting Bella had made me think twice. No, not twice. I had thought a hundred times- of everything that had happened in my life. And the good things had only happened after Bella had come in it.

How big a fool was I, to not realize the instant I saw her that we were meant for each other! How big a fool was I, to not see the innocence behind the terrorized eyes of Bella, that she had to suffer so much! But now, it was all over. The only question remaining was- Why did I leave her alone when I knew she wouldn't be happy? But did I know whether she was happy or not? My inner voice said she wasn't, thought I wasn't so sure a minute ago.

Oh god! WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME? Had I asked this question to myself a million times? Yes, I had- but it was asked only after Bella came into my life. Before, I hadn't cared what caused so many mood swings and temper problems in my life, though in my latter part of high school I learnt that it was due to adolescence. Before, I hadn't ever questioned myself on the mistakes I had made, not to mention the people close to me who had gotten hurt due to me. So what was so special in Bella that changed this? What did that girl, physically and actually younger to me have in her that transformed me into that man who loved life? I had doubted myself, my judgement; my plans and my intentions only after Bella had come into my life. What had caused that? Was it her positive approach toward everything or her boldness? Was it her beauty or her brains? Was it her conscience or her concern for me or was it…was it the whole of her? I guessed it was the latter.

She had made me see the bad in myself. Too bad I saw it only after I had already hurt her- physically as well as mentally.

I was driving on the road, but was lost in a vast ocean of self-hatred and pain and doubt. Every once in a while, I ran a hand through my hair or pinched the bridge of my nose. That was when I remembered how I had slapped her, pushed her, made her bleed, been rude to her and what not. That was when I also clutched the steering wheel so tight that my knuckles went white. Had any man ever loved a woman so much that he almost DIED off to the frustration and anger for himself for to what he had done to her? Maybe it was just me.

Bella was coming nearer with each passing second. But somehow, I was AFRAID to face her again. The reason was unknown. Maybe it was because I feared what state I had left her in. Or maybe it was because there was a possibility that Charlie was looking for me. Or maybe…maybe it was because…because Bella didn't want me after everything her 'kidnapper' had done to her. As I realized what my latter thought was, I frantically shook my head. Bella wanted me. She loved me a lot and I knew that. Why was I doubting her feelings for me? Maybe that was because of the distance between us for the past few days. I didn't know what was going on in my mind. Many different feelings were churning in my head and I didn't know how to stop it all.

I just knew one thing; time was ticking by and Bella was waiting for me- or so I thought AND hoped- and now, my goal was to get my Cinderella back.

**A/N: Guys, I want to thank you all for understanding my occupancy somewhere else and giving me time to collect my thoughts and write the story. Love all of you for the reviews- I got 100 of them (did I mention that before? Well, doesn't matter!) and I know that you will give me a 100 more…Thanks a lot. Please tell me how the chapter is.**


	31. Chapter 31: The undescriable Adonis

**Disclaimer: You know it...m lazy to write it again**

I missed Edward. I missed that crooked smile of his that would show off his perfect white teeth and would form wrinkles near his eyes. I missed his velvety voice and soft caresses and I missed that lullaby of his which he had exclusively composed for me. It was odd to say this, but I missed the island and that house as well. Everything about Edward- his muscular figure, manly walk and posture, perfect facial features, his bronze hair that always felt so soft between my fingers, his laughs, giggles; mood swings and even his temper had smitten me. And now, all those fantastic things about him were what I missed the most.

I also missed him being near me and me being near him. I missed the way he used to smile when I woke up, the way he used to peck me on my lips or cheeks and how he used to say 'Hey Bella' or 'I love you honey.' The feeling of his presence lingering around me was fading and so, I was trying my best to devour it before it completely vanished.

I was lying on my bed, under the warm covers when a knock broke my reverie.

"Come in," I said.

"Bella," mom said as she came in. Dad followed behind her. After the second time she had asked me to consult a psychiatrist, I had managed to remain happy around them. They looked as if they were hiding something from me because though they would- I guess purposely- never talk, they had these eye-to-eye conversations which only broke if I came and stood between them.

"Honey, we wanted to keep it a secret, but I don't think we will be able to do that," she said, smiling nervously. Absently, her hand went to her ring finger but then as quickly as it came, it went back to her side.

"Yes….?" I trailed. I got up from the bed to make some room for both my parents and when they both sat, I noticed the proximity between them, how they DIDN'T mind it and how Charlie's hand settled on mom's knee. I didn't miss the fact that his touch didn't anger or make mom uncomfortable.

"So…" mom said, clearly not knowing how to continue.

"Is it so bad that you can't talk about it?" I joked, laughing nervously.

"No Bella, it's just that-" Charlie started but Renee interrupted him.

"It isn't _just that_ Charlie. It is very _very _serious. Well not exactly serious. It is a good topic actually and well…you will lighten up when you hear about it but it is just that I can't understand how to tell that to you. I mean I am not scared that you will get angry….because it is not something to be angry about…but well…you know…well…Charlie?" she went on ranting until she looked at Charlie with pleading eyes, as if to ask him to help her tell that 'something' to me. I was getting seriously impatient and opened my mouth to speak but she didn't give me the chance.

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED HONEY!" mom suddenly squealed and hugged me tightly. For a moment, I couldn't comprehend what she said but when I realized it I gasped loudly.

"OH. MY. GOD! Mom? Dad? Seriously?" I asked them, amazed and they just nodded, big grins on either of their faces. Without thinking, I literally jumped on dad and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I love you so much honey," Dad said. He wasn't one to express his feelings openly but right now, he was crying.

"Oh Bella, I am so happy. I got you back sweetheart," mom said as she pulled me away from dad and into a slightly looser embrace of her own. I knew what she meant when she said that- I was always in a happy but zombie state and this news had kind of….shaken me, in a good way!

I pulled away and both of them looked at each other. After seeing the love they had for each other right now, for once I thought that I COULD be happy. Or atleast, try to be happy because I had gotten my parents back- together, in love and well…just the coolest ones in the world.

"How did this happen?" I asked, the grin evident in my tone. They told me the whole story of how mom was first very ignorant towards dad and then how he was very supportive and how he proposed her- she blushed like crazy at those parts!

The whole night was spent talking about my parents and about myself. I couldn't believe how light I felt! I told them all about what happened with me and Edward- much to my surprise as those were some things very personal- but I skipped the slapping and making love. It felt…different and beautiful to talk about him. It was a very good feeling of having someone to share my thoughts with, even when they were my parents whose thought processes, behaviour and ages and opinions were different from me. I cried and laughed throughout the night, blushing slightly at some memories from the island that I had carried back, I giggled crazily when I told them how Edward had asked how he was looking when he had put the ski mask on and all the while, mom and dad listened patiently. I now realized how good it would have been if I would have consulted a psychiatrist- it felt as If a big burden had been taken down from my shoulders. But of course, talking to my PARENTS instead of a stranger was the best…thing that I had done until now. Well the second best, the first being falling in love with Edward.

Mom and dad's faces held concern at first, as I had started talking about the kidnapped situation. Then as I told them how I had experienced Stockholm syndrome, their faces relaxed. All the while, mom rubbed my arm to prevent me getting too anxious and overwhelmed. They were so understanding and happy to see me open up. I prevented getting too excited and keeping calm was not that hard. I realized that even eternity would not be enough to talk about Edward. At the end of it, maybe I would say, 'two minutes please.' Mom and dad sensed that.

As the night started to end and the sky started lightening, the mood turned a bit melodramatic. By the time the day turned bright- which was odd for Forks- I was crying hysterically as mom tried to soothe me. "I miss him," I was saying over and over. I myself thought I had gone mad but then finally I found the strength to calm down- because I knew Edward wouldn't have liked it if I cried like this.

It was hard to make the right decision. Several thoughts churned inside me as I showered. I was happy and felt less…guilty and heavy. I felt relieved that I had let it all out and that mom and dad now knew how much I loved him. Maybe now they wouldn't try to talk to me and understand my situation when I ignored them or was sulking over something.

The one question I was asking myself even while talking to my parents was- Was should move on just keep drowning in that sea of hurt and unnecessary hope? Was it worth the wait?

Of course, I would've waited an eternity for Edward to return. But now, I was starting to doubt my conscience. I thought at first that waiting was the best. Now I was thinking that moving on was the best. Mom and dad always felt I was responsible enough to make decisions on my own. But this was a hard one. I absentmindedly scrubbed and cleaned myself, put on clothes and packed my bag for school.

After a boring day at school, where i didn't pay any attention to what was being taught, I finally sat in Mike's car and we headed for the La Push beach.

Before reaching there, I realized that I didn't want to take this anymore. And for saving myself all the mental pain, I decided the one thing I hadn't even thought of before.

The six words that I mentally uttered formed a confident and bright smile on my face and I held my head high, looking out the window.

The six words were: I WAS GOING TO MOVE ON.

**A/N: Sorry guys I know I am being cruel by adding that moving on part but you will understand soon why I did that.**


	32. Chapter 32: White satin and flowers

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

**Two months later:**

Our house was filled with family and friends. The occasion? Well, it was mom and dad's wedding again. Everyone was excited- two of mom's cousins had shown up with their families, while Charlie's sister June had come with her son Daniel. Other than that, no one could come but we were happy that our closest relatives would be here for the day.

I still had thoughts about Edward. What he would be doing, which mental state he would be in or…would he be missing me? …As well? Yeah, there, I said it. I had moved on, but a part of me still ached for Edward's company.

Finally, it was the day that mom and dad were going to introduce themselves as a married couple again. The ceremony was going to be held properly- with a wedding gown for mom and a tuxedo for dad, two rings and dad had even sent invitation cards to our closest relatives. I never got to see the invitation cards- I don't know the reason- but I cared less. Mom and dad were getting married and we were going to be happy now!

There were a lot of things that were bothering me- small things but they still did. I had sneaked into Daniel's room where the rings were kept, and had seen them. They seemed to be something that I would have preferred, not mom. Her ring was a silver one with small diamonds and sapphires all enclosed in a circle. Dad's was a simpler one but still quite costly. Again, I don't think he would've preferred it. Also, mom and dad were both acting as if they were making some secret plans. It was as if they were keeping something from me.

The wedding was going to be held in our backyard. Miley, a wedding planner mom had hired had decorated the place beautifully. She had set up black metal benches decorated with white flowers. The aisle was floored by white petals. At the end of the aisle was a small stage square set up for mom, dad and the priest. There was a beautifully decorated canopy over the stage and then there were garlands of white flowers hanging above everything. (I tried to describe it as the one in breaking dawn; hope you can visualize it. Too bad it had to be for Charlie and Renee's wedding)

I woke up early, knowing there was a big day ahead. While in the shower, I sang my heart out because I was so happy. When I came outside, dressed in jeans and a T shirt, mom was waiting outside with another lady beside her. She smiled pleasantly and I smiled back.

"Bella, she will be dressing you and doing your make up because, of course, you can't handle it yourself!" mom said as she walked up to me and looked at my hair and face.

"Make her look beautiful honey," mom said to the lady and she nodded.

"Mom, it is _your _wedding. You should be worried about _your _appearance," I said.

"Oh baby, you are so wrong," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving me there, wondering what her statement meant.

"Hello Bella, I am…Ashley," she said as she put her things on my bed. I sat on the stool after washing my face once again, as instructed by hair, and then looked at her as she arranged some brushes and a huge make up kit on my dresser. Next, she took a hairbrush and removed all the tangles from my hair after which she curled my hair with a curling iron.

**Guys, I am not a make-up girl…more like the real Bella. So please forgive if I write this the wrong way.**

My hair looked beautiful and shiny. The curls bounced on my shoulders but she had other plans than to keep it loose like that. She did a puff and instead of clipping it up, she put a hairband to keep it in place. Actually, it was a beautiful, elegant tiara made of pearls. I didn't want to boast, but my hair did look beautiful after it was put up in bun, some strands cascading down my shoulders.

"There you go," she said as she patted the tiara into place and then settled to do the makeup. After putting some lotion and then talc on my face, she removed the various brushes she had in her makeup kit. She told me to close my eyes and put light blue eye shadow. She put mascara on my eyelashes and it made them look even longer and highlighted. She took a pencil out of her box and outlined (I don't know the correct word) the bottom part of my eye from the inside. It made my eyes water a bit but looked so nice when it was done. She then applied some lipstick and gave me earrings- there was a pearl and a blue sapphire dangling from it on each earring.

When I looked into the mirror, I gasped. Staring back at me was a beautiful and confident woman in her late teens. Her brown eyes, pink lips, pale cheeks with a natural blush and her hair made it hard to believe that it was me. But, it really was. Looking in the mirror was me- I recognized myself by those brown eyes which I had thought were flat but right now they held so much depth! I also recognized my lips- the upper one was a bit fuller than the lower one. My eyes moistened but I held back my tears; I didn't want to ruin this beautiful piece of art that Ashley had done.

"Thank you so much Ashley!" I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and something about it felt so familiar- like the protective and reassuring embrace of…Edward.

"Don't you dare cry," she said, noticing my moist eyes and then patted me back on the stool. Then she removed a black cloth and I looked at her, confused. "Bella, you don't want to see your dress right now," she said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"What do you mean? Is it that bad? Like silk and satin and lace or something?" I joked as she put the blindfold over my eyes.

"Actually, it is," she whispered in my ear and went away, leaving me there, searching blindly.

She came back and lifted me. I quickly put my arms above my head as she pulled off my T shirt and slip. Then she pulled down my jeans. Somehow, I didn't mind doing it around her; I felt awkward usually, even if it was my mom. Then again, I was getting this weird comfort and was starting to see Ashley as my elder sister even though I didn't even know her last name!

She handed me a bra and told me to change in the bathroom. "Do not take off the blindfold," she warned playfully as she gently pushed me into the bathroom. I obeyed and put on the strapless bra. I came out and then she helped me into the dress. From what I could feel, there was a comfortable satin lining to the dress and a topmost layer of intricate lace. It was like that to just above my knees where it had an elastic that loosely kept my legs together but I could still walk without tripping. Below the knees was a frill. The dress was strapless; that explains why I had to wear what I feel the most awkward in- a strapless bra. Then Ashley handed me a pearl bracelet- which, from its feel seemed similar to the tiara- and I put it around my left hand.

She handed me six inch high heels. I wore them and skimmed my fingertips over them. Not being able to see was irritating but I tried to feel it. It had flowers on one side of each heel and a strap around my ankle. Ashley helped me up and guided me down the stairs.

"Ashley, how much time did we take in there?" I whispered.

"Three hours honey, now let us go, I will guide you," she said. I scrunched my nose up and stopped as we climbed down the last step.

"Aren't you gonna remove the blindfold? Everyone will be giving me weird looks having that on," I said.

"Everyone knows," she said. This is just getting weirder. What is it about my parents' wedding that everyone knows, but not their daughter?

She opened a door and closed it behind us as we stepped out. I was guided to the left of our house; the wedding place. As we stood there, I heard the whispers, murmurs, laughing and talking stop and the music started. I looked around blindly. "It's okay Bella. My brother will help you to the front benches, your mom is going to walk down the aisle any minute, I want you to see the smile on her face so be quick," Ashley said and then her small hand was replaced by a big gentle grip. "Hello Bella," a calm voice said and I nodded nervously. People were seeing this exchange while I was here, wearing a blindfold at my mom's wedding! I laughed nervously as the beautiful music filled my ears and it…it felt so familiar. As if it was the sweetest thing I had ever heard- second sweetest to Edward's voice. And then there was this familiar sense of déjà vu I was getting as Ashley's brother walked me to the front bench.

"Step up," Ashley's brother said and I did so, after which- surprisingly, everyone started clapping. Then, he walked away, but not before telling me to take don the blindfold.

When I tugged down the cloth, I gasped so loudly that I was sure even people in the White house could hear me. Here I was, facing the people in front of me; especially Renee who looked beautiful in a midnight blue gown, her hands linked with Charlie's who was wearing a black tuxedo. She was grinning from ear to ear and clapping with the others as I looked around me, puzzled as Renee was supposed to be in whites.

And then I realized that it wasn't Renee on the stage. It was _**I **_who was on it. It was _**I **_who had walked down the aisle. It was _**me **_that the people were clapping for. _**I **_was the bride and it was Edward's lullaby for me that was playing around us.

It was _**I **_who was in whites and in front of me, Edward Cullen- the love of my life was standing in all his glory, handsome and manly as ever, wearing a white tuxedo and the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen as he got down on his knees and said in his velvety voice, "Will you marry me Isabella Marie Swan?"

**A/N: Okay, I was seriously JUMPING in my chair while writing this chapter. I hope you all had the same reaction as well. Do you understand now as to why I mentioned that Bella had moved on? Because she made a decision which she was not so sure about- she still thought about him. And I wanted to make you sad and all that and then GIVE YOU THIS BIG SURPRISE!**

**Guys, finally it is their wedding day. Give me some reviews….no….a lot of them.**


	33. Chapter 33: I do

**A/N: Guys, the response I got for the last chapter was so awesome and was not something I expected at all. I hadn't planned on writing the chapter that way; I wanted to write about Bella's visit to La Push and then Edward's as well but I thought why not skip the part. As it is, people were ready to fight me off for writing that Bella decided to move on. So I decided to skip the La Push part. I had planned on showing that E and B meet there but what I wrote yesterday just added more spice and romance and a surprise element to the story. **

**I have decided to stop writing the story 'His passion broke them' for now. After I complete this story, I will continue 'HPBT' so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

As Edward dropped to his knees and proposed me, I processed everything in my head.

_I had sneaked into Daniel's room where the rings were kept, and had seen them. They seemed to be something that I would have preferred, not mom._ That was because the rings actually weren't for mom! They were for me and Edward!

_Mom and dad were both acting as if they were making some secret plans. It was as if they were keeping something from me. _They were keeping my own wedding a secret!

_I never got to see the invitation cards- I don't know the reason- but I cared less._ Well, the reason was that the names of the bride and groom weren't Renee Higginbotham and Charlie Swan but Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen!

And as I looked around the whole gathering to see the pixie that had dressed me up, the beautiful blond woman that had planned the wedding and the handsome, giant of a man who had walked me down the aisle, I realized that they were- according to Edward's former descriptions- not Ashley, Miley and the former's brother but Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

The whole gathering in front of me was eyeing us both curiously- waiting for what my reply would be. Rosalie was pleading me to say yes. Emmett had a grin on his face and Alice was practically jumping in her seat. A handsome man with blond curls- I guess he was Jasper- was trying to keep her in place. Renee and Charlie looked hopeful and content while Jessica and Lauren were eyeing Edward with a look that almost showcased the erotic fantasies swirling in their mind.

Possessiveness took over me and looking back at Edward- his strong jawline, sharp nose, pale cheeks, emerald eyes sheltered by long and thick eyelashes, his eyebrows narrowed in anticipation, his tousled bronze hair and full, kissable lips- I flashed the brightest smile I had in over two months or something and gripped his hand tighter. My breathing came in pants just by thinking how excited the people around me were, and then without taking a breath or anything, I contently whispered, "Yes!"

Edward's eyes moistened and his lips quivered as his thumb reached upwards to stroke my knuckles and I realized that my reply was so soft that no one except him had heard it.

"Can you…say it again, love?" he whispered just as passionately and adoringly as I had agreed and without thinking, I tugged at his hand and pulled him upwards. I entirely forgot that there were people- especially elders- around us when tears ruined the make up on my face as I took his manly beauty in. His warm embrace, which had become my safe haven on the island, was now again around me but with more feeling- more desire, more passion, more possessiveness and more protectiveness and…more love. It was that beautiful feeling of reunion that surrounded us as I cried into his chest, ruining his suit, but he didn't mind; instead, he just rested his chin on my head and held me tighter.

I pulled away and ran my hand over his muscled chest and then over his cheeks as I adoringly gazed into his emerald orbs. And then, my eyes fell on his lips and the next moment, I had my elbows rested on his shoulder and fingers through his soft hair while his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me closer. Once again, our chests lightly touched, as if our body was aware of the various people around us.

My lips crushed against his, the smooth feeling so familiar as if we had kissed a hundred times before and he nudged my bottom lip with his tongue and begged for entrance. My lips parted slowly as his tongue entered and touched mine and then explored my mouth. I lightly nibbled at his lower lip and then our kiss deepened as I tugged at his hair gently and he rubbed circles on my back.

I opened my eyes slowly as I experienced the best kiss yet- filled with desire, passion, longing and love. I pulled away and awkwardly looked at the floor.

"Yes Edward, I want to marry you. I want to spend my entire life with you, work with you, eat with you, stay with you, move forward with you and die with you. Nothing can separate us," I said as I hugged him and then the whole backyard was filled with shouts, claps, whistling and hoots from the youngsters and there were tears of joy in my relatives' faces. Mom and dad hugged and kissed each other and then everyone's attention was on them. Apparently, no one had told everyone else about dad and mom's patch up because the card had my name on them. I smiled contently and my hands touched the left side of my chest, above my heart. Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks and I made no effort to stop them.

The next moment, I was being hugged by a hyper active pixie very tightly, I squirmed under her arms but she made took no step to pull away. "Bella, honey I am so happy for you. We are going to be best friends," she said and then frowned. "You ruined the makeup," she pouted and I laughed. I looked down and for the first time, noticed how beautiful the wedding gown was.

I looked back at Edward who was being patted on his back by Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie politely stood behind Emmett. She looked at me and smiled pleasantly, clearly accepting me as a part of their family. I smiled back and nodded appreciatively.

"Son, I am so happy for you," an older voice called, seeking our attention. There stood a handsome man with a woman shorter than him, holding his hand. He was blond while she had caramel coloured curly hair that bounced off her shoulders. I immediately recognised the beautiful couple- who looked to be in their late thirties- to be Edward's adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. Esme came to me and hugged me in a motherly gesture.

"You are so beautiful honey, Edward made the right choice. Welcome to the family Bella," she said and kissed my forehead. Carlisle came and shook hands with me.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Cullen," I said politely as Charlie and Renee came and stood behind them, observing our little conversation.

"Oh none of that honey! It makes us look so formal and old. Call me Esme or mom," she said as she kissed me on my forehead again. "It makes you so much more special than you already are," she said softly.

"She is right dear. And call me dad because I already love you like my daughter," he said and pulled me into a fatherly, comfortable hug. I just smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Renee with tears in her eyes. I shook my head and she wiped away the tears.

I pulled away and hugged my dad. He hugged me back tightly and I snuggled into his chest. "Thank you dad. Thank you soooo much," I said gratefully and looked up at him.

"Bells, it makes you happy so I am happy as well. Besides, I guess…I guess Edward is the perfect guy for you," he said awkwardly and I gasped with happiness. "Thank you dad," I said again and we all- the Cullens and Swans- had a family moment together.

It was as perfect and pretty as a picture and I smiled as I saw them all together.

After the initial shock wore off, Emmett grabbed me up and ran back to the house.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, irritated.

"You ruined the makeup. Plus we are doing this the traditional way," Alice said as she rushed in and fixed my face. After an hour or so, I was normal and beautiful again.

And then, I tucked my hand in Emmett's elbow as he led me down the stairs and to the backyard. The people, who had all settled down, rose and looked at me with smiles on their faces. The whole place smelled of lilac, freesias and roses and many other flowers. Alice and Rose had done everything beautifully. Now, in the twilight, a million lights illuminated the tress and the aisle and stage and the whole ambience had this romantic feel to it. Wagner's traditional march was playing.

Charlie's hands replaced Emmett's as we stood at the starting point of the aisle.

"Don't let me fall dad," I whispered.

"I will never let my baby girl fall. And if she does, I am sure she will learn to stand on her own feet…I will always be there for you honey," he whispered and I almost dropped to my knees and started crying, but I knew that the best moment in my life was yet to start.

_Small, confident steps, _I chanted in my head like a mantra. Murmurs surrounded me as I made my way towards the stage, blushing like a beetroot. My eye rested on the blossoms and ribbons that hung over our heads. The music was soft to my ears and all the eyes were focused on me. I looked around and then at the white blossoms again, making their way downwards.

As I still kept walking, tauntingly slowly, the first thing that I saw was the crown of bronze hair sticking in all directions. Then my gaze fell on Edward's forehead before our eyes met, his surrounded by laugh lines before I made my way downwards to the peak of his nose. As they travelled downwards, I took in his perfect jawline and lips and then his chin, nested on his man-like graceful neck. My eyes travelled to his collar, where the pale skin was finally covered and then on his tie, the white tuxedo that hugged his muscled abs beautifully before it finally separated into two legs and finally his expensive boots. I looked back up at him to realize that we had reached the stage and Charlie had left my hand. Carlisle stood beside Edward and Mr Weber was behind them.

Edward's rough, yet soft palms touched mine and I looked at him with content. We took our vows, looking into each other's eyes the entire time. I had seen this so many times- in movies and even in person. But to feel it, see my _own husband_ in front of me, to hear the words from my own mouth was so different. So sensual, it had so much feeling in it, so much affection, grace, love, desire, passion, confidence and promise.

"Till death do us part," I whispered, still looking into his eyes.

Finally, my whole world, my presence, my choices, opinions, everything about me made sense now that I had found my other half- Edward.

"I do," I said, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I do," he said in his beautiful velvet voice, never taking his eyes off me and that was the best moment in my entire life.

"I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Mr Weber told Edward and the next moment, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. The kiss was gentle and adoring and as it deepened, we once again forgot the crowd around us. It confirmed how much he loved me, wanted me, cared for me…the same were my feelings for him.

He was mine and I was his and this feeling was the most beautiful feeling I had ever experienced- the possessive feeling, the dominant yet submissive feeling, the feeling of being cared for, being anted and loved by all…especially the Greek God standing in front of me.

The crowd clapped and the whole backyard was once again filled with cheers as the sun went behind the clouds, turning the sky into a peacock blue roof over our head.

And his arm around my waist, my head leaned on his shoulders, the soft 'I love you' that he was whispering again and again, his fragrant smell, honey like voice, his masculine beauty, his presence around me and everything about him was the only thing holding me to the earth- not gravity. (I wrote this because their normal human love is as strong as imprinting)

And then, when I looked at his face and felt a jolt of electricity rush through me as his lips touched my forehead, told me that THIS DAY, was the actual start of the my life. I wished it never ended.

**A/N: I wanted to make the wedding sound like the one in breaking dawn but still different. This is the chapter I loved writing the most as it portrayed all the tender feelings they both have for each other and I could actually tell how much they love each other.**

**Please review guys, I hope I could make you visualize the wedding while reading.**


	34. Author's note (Important, please read)

**A/N: guys, I want your opinion. I want to end this story after a chapter with a leap but some readers want me to write about their honeymoon- of course this story is rated T and I won't write anything to change that (I hope you all know what I mean). So I am going to take a vote. I am giving options to you all. Please put the option number in your review. Also, I won't write the next chapter until I get enough votes to know which decision has a majority, so please vote fast if you want to read the next chapter soon.**

**A leap- maybe five or six years- where I will write about their married life and kids.**

**Their honeymoon**

**A bit of family time- getting to know the Cullens better and how they are in my story**

**Charlie apologises to Edward for whatever had happened in the past and then a leap**

**Wedding reception**


	35. Chapter 35: Romeo had found his Juliette

**A/N: guys, I got many votes, which were all different. So I have agreed to put it all in the story. How does that sound? So this will basically be everyone making toasts. And I have stolen some from the movie; please don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

No one would've believed that Bella Swan had found her true love. Because, I just wasn't one of those girls who found their 'soul mate.' But I had. And now currently having Edward's arm snaked around my waist as I sat beside him, I was experiencing the true joy of feeling safe, protected, cherished and most of all, wanted and loved irrevocably.

After a tiring dance with Jacob, Daniel, Jasper and Emmett, FINALLY I had found Edward and literally pushed away Alice who was dancing with him. She had done nothing but laugh and then Edward was all mine. As I had looked into his eyes, I had realized how much he loved me and I had just wanted to stay like that. But Edward had broken me from my reverie and we had danced together. I had never been one of those dancing types but that changed after dancing with Edward.

"It's all in the lead," he had said and it was then that I had noticed that the whole dance floor was clear and we were in the middle of it, people waiting for us to start. I had felt so loved and needed and wanted with Edward near me that I had felt proud when the people saw us moving to the song. Edward- of course- had led me on the floor and we had swirled and laughed and sang as we had danced. The feeling was beautiful.

Then there was the father daughter dance. Though dancing with dad had been miles away from dancing with Edward, there was still a different kind of love and affection present there. As we both modestly admitted, we were the worst dancers in the world, so with dad, I didn't feel embarrassed that _I _didn't take part. Of course, Edward also hadn't made me feel that way, but still, dancing with my dad had been different than dancing with Edward. I was now going to go away from him and that thought had made me sad. So I had cherished every second of the father daughter dance.

Right now, I was rolling my eyes every second as different peoples made their toasts. It was Alice's turn right now.

"So, seeing Bella's closet a few days ago"- whoa! When did she do that?- "I think it will be hard for her to live with me as I AM A SHOPAHOLIC. So I guess, Bells, you will need to get over your aversion to fashion now." Only I knew how bad it could get.

"So, Bella was never one of that cliché kind of girl whose legs turned to Jell-O the minute a hot guy smiled at her. But I guess that changed," Jessica said as she waggled her elbows.

"Yeah right!" I mumbled softly as Edward kissed my cheek.

"So, here's to Bella- the girl who never was anything near a normal teenage girl- and Edward- whom I would've dragged for a date if he didn't have a ring around his finger," Jessica teased, holding up her glass up and everyone laughed.

"I'd love to see you try," I yelled which earned more laughs.

"Bella," dad's rough voice said over the mike. "I never thought my baby girl would get so big and responsible and happy…and most of all, married. Edward, honestly, I hated you. But now that I see you together- happy- I can't find a reason to do that. Edward, I think you are the perfect one for her. Take care of my daughter, son," Charlie said with feeling and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. But not wanting Alice to dab some more foundation on my cheeks, I wiped them away. Edward hugged me more closely and nodded to Charlie.

"Bella, I know you have made the right decision. I love you bunches honey! Happy married life," mom said.

"Looking forward to yours mom," I yelled and mom blushed like a beetroot! I laughed and so did all the others and now there were murmurs.

"Belly B!" Emmett exclaimed, his shrilly voice filling my ears. Everyone laughed at his nickname for me. "I hope you've got enough sleep for the last eighteen years of your life, because you aren't going to get enough soon," he teased, smirking and looking at Edward. So this was probably the most awkward- can I say- verbal bullying that I had experienced in front of a crowd. There were hoots and whistles from my high school friends and I blushed a deep red.

"Hello everyone," Jasper said in a calm voice. He appeared to always be like this- calm, strict, contained and in control. I wonder how the pixie fell in love with him. "I am so happy that I have another little sister to be with," he said, looking at me admiringly.

"Thanks," I said. He smiled and continued. "I want to thank you Bella, for bringing happiness into Edward's lonely life. You both look great together," he said. Edward hummed in response and pulled me tighter into his one armed embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder as I looked at Jake climbing the two steps to the stage.

"Bells, don't forget me honey," he simply said and I nodded in response. "And yes. I will miss those lazy afternoons in my garage, eating donuts and pizzas," he chuckled.

"Me too Jake," I said loudly.

"I want to thank Charlie and Renee for bringing such a beautiful girl into our life. To our family," Esme cheered and raised her glass. Mom and dad grinned and raised their glasses as well and Alice giggled.

Finally, Edward got up from his seat after some silent seconds and made his way up the steps.

Everyone was silent and suddenly, the air around me smelt more fantastic and fragrant. Suddenly, the white blossoms overhead glistened in the candlelight as my lover gripped the mike between his pale fingers. I looked into his eyes and smiled, tears of happiness threatening to roll down just seeing the ring around his finger.

"Bella," he began, his musical voice making the cold air that much more romantic. His voice…it was like tinkling wind chimes. It was like a melody played on a piano- soft, soothing, comforting, peaceful- and yet, it was filled with a fierce passion. "You are the one who has lit up my face. You are the one who brought love, happiness and company to my life and you are the one due to whom I am standing here- grinning from ear to ear with all feeling. You helped me break that wall of sadness and hurt that I had built around me- thank you sweetheart."

I couldn't stop my tears and I knew that this time, he WOULD let me cry. Because he wasn't that heartless monster now. He wasn't that man who looked at me coldly every time my eyes averted to his and locked in his gaze. Now he wasn't that person who ached to get revenge.

He was now the most selfless person in the world. He was the most caring, loving and handsome husband anybody could get. He was that heartless monster who had CHANGED. And I was proud that I was the one who had changed him. I was proud that I was the one, who had converted that monster into this emerald eyed, bronze haired, manly angel.

He continued his speech and my ears devoured his velvety voice as I listened attentively.

"I just want to say this," he began, "that Bella, no measure of time with you is long enough, but let's start with forever." And when those words fell upon my ear, I knew that he was the most perfect man I could ever get.

His words weren't just to be devoured, but also to be chewed and digested. And when he said them in that musical voice of his, I knew that Romeo had found his Juliette and there WAS a happy ending to our love story.

**A/N: I wrote this chapter three times and finally decided that this was the best choice. Please tell me how you think this chapter is. Guys, it is my birthday today; please gift me with a review. Just click that link below; it'll take just a second. And one more to load. And one more to write. And one more to press again so that I can view it.**


	36. Chapter 36: Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Guys, there are many photos I want to upload so that I can show you exactly what I planned while writing about the house. So how can I do that?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Last night changed me. Now I wasn't Miss Swan but Mrs Cullen. It sounded so good to my ears. Yesterday had been a long night. I and Edward had planned to go on a honeymoon, but not right now. Edward's dad had bought a new house near Forks so that we all could stay close to mom and dad. The house was beautiful. Esme said she had gotten it designed herself and had furnished it while my wedding plans were being secretly discussed.

The house was huge. It was actually a mansion but nothing like the old ones. It was modern, with glass walls and wooden off sets. The front door was made entirely of glass, three steps below it. The second storey was actually a tilted offset made of light brown wood with a big French window. There was a beautifully lit porch with some plant in a pot whose name I didn't know. Edward owned an Ashton Martin Vanquish, a red Convertible, a Mercedes and a Volvo. All these were parked in a garage beside the house. I held Edward's hand as we walked inside. Our luggage had already been moved here so there was nothing for us to carry.

Inside the house, it was even more beautiful. I must say, Esme had designed it very well. I took a step and there was a staircase in front of me. Esme's creativeness really shined, as the living room was upstairs to the left. What I saw in the living room stunned me. It had two wooden chair sofas with red cushions facing each other and a wooden couch between them but slightly behind, making a square between the three seats. In front of the couch was a fireplace with a wooden wall around it; nothing like an old fireplace. Above the fireplace were a small wooden platform and a flat screen plasma TV above it. There was a wooden tea table in the square with a tin white flower pot kept on it. The walls were honey colored and the room had yellow lights, but that didn't make the room seem dull or dim. But what stunned me the most was that there was no left wall!

I passed the couches and noticed that there was a big book shelf behind them. It covered the whole wall- okay, so my stay here just got that much better! There was a smaller room- of course, without the left wall- that was a step below. I stopped and looked around. If I looked at the greenery in front of me- due to no wall- the couches were behind me and there were walls to my left and right, covering just half of the space. There was no ceiling as well! The whole floor was covered with a swimming pool! There was a Jacuzzi as well. It was so beautiful. There were cubby holes in the walls that held lamps, giving the place a romantic touch. Oh I already love you Esme.

I walked out of the living room, but just because Edward was tugging me out. Then we were back near the stairs and were ready to enter the cabin that was the tilted offset. I opened the door to enter and there was a small hallway. It was lit by lanterns which had metal designs on them. The whole place had a wooden flooring and was done in an off white shade, with different painting on the walls. The left door led to the kitchen which- of course- was modern and beautiful. There was a small island counter in the middle, which was like a bar with stools on one side. There was a big lamp hanging from the ceiling, above the bar. An 'L' shaped counter covered the walls of the kitchen and there were cabinets below it. There was a window, overlooking the green skyline above the stove. I swear, Esme bought almost all the kitchen appliances that ever existed.

Once again, Edward had to tug at my hand to get me out of there. We entered the door in front of the kitchen; it was our bedroom. I gasped so loudly that I am sure people in the living room could hear it. I stood in the threshold, facing a king sized bed made of cherry wood. The headboard was plain. There was a beautiful white lamp on the bedside table. Above the headboard was a shelf full of books but not like those in studies- it was modern and clean and beautiful. On the other side of the bed was another table with my and Edward's photos. I smiled at the fact that there would soon be photos of us TOGETHER over there. There was a soft carpet and bean bag in front of the bed. The wall beside the bed was made of glass, with two big wardrobes in between. I sat on the bed, facing Edward who was still standing near the door. There was a huge balcony to my two o'clock and a plasma TV in front of me.

To my left was another door which was the bathroom. It was just as beautiful. There was a vanity to my left: two white basins seated on a cherry wood platform which looked like a small bed itself. There were mirrors above each basin and lamps between them. There was a counter with all the necessary toiletries there. There was a glass wall separating the vanity from the bathtub and toilet.

"How about a shower Mrs Cullen?" Edward whispered in my ear seductively. I knew I couldn't resist that voice of his, though there were people waiting for us in the living room. Before I could answer, Edward's hand was at the small of my back, lifting my T shirt.

"We have your family to attend to Edward," I whispered, but I was internally moaning at his soft caresses on my back.

"They can wait. After all, they know we are newlyweds," he said, throwing my shirt on the floor. His chin was on my shoulder and he was stroking my bare stomach. His hands had some callouses yet they were so beautiful and cold, soft and comforting. He planted kisses below my ear and I turned and our lips touched.

I moaned as he reached behind me and unclipped my bra while kissing me. His fragrant breath entered my mouth as my lips parted. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course, he won. I licked his lower lip as his tongue swirled in my mouth and closed my eyes as his fingers gripped my hair. Without breaking our kiss, Edward carried me to the bathroom, opening the door. I don't know how he managed to turn on the knob, but the water filled the tub while I helped him unbutton his shirt. We both lay in the bathtub, our naked bodies covered with soap water. We made love in the bathtub! I never thought that would be how Edward would give me the tour of our new house.

We had no plans of getting out of the tub but a knock on the door and a giggle interrupted us.  
>"Stupid pixie!" Edward cursed and helped me out of the bathroom.<p>

"Edward, come out now or we will break the door," Emmett boomed while Alice went on giggling.

"Get the hell out of my room Emmett. Go find Rosalie if you are so jealous," Edward yelled and I chuckled as I dried myself.

"Okay, we are leaving but we will be back if you aren't out in five minutes," Emmett warned and then we heard footsteps retreating.

"Yeah right! HE spent a whole day in the bedroom with Rose. He even broke a lamp!" Edward complained as he went outside to get clothes for us.

I wore a blue summer dress while Edward chose a black T Shirt and khakis. We made our way out of the room and entered the living room where all the Cullens were sitting and laughing.

"Hello Bella. Welcome to the family," Esme said and hugged me. I smiled pleasantly and hugged her back.

"Are they going to live here?" I asked Edward. Not that I was a sneaky wife of something, I actually wanted us all to live together.

"Yes sugar. You are yet to see three other rooms. But Jasper and Alice don't live here," he explained as the others chatted.

While I sat, hearing the others, I learnt a lot about them.

Rosalie was the sporty one. She was beautiful, but had brains as well. She loved restoring cars- Emmett even joked that he broke his car and rebuilt it! She looked straight out of a magazine. She loved fashion and vintage cars and she loved to travel a lot.

Emmett was like the big brother I never had. He was muscular, taller than Edward and on the outside, he was handsome and dangerous. But actually, he was just a big teddy bear. He loved playing football and baseball and he and Jasper often gambled. He was the funny one and loved to eat. He ate more than Jake did!

Esme was the mother hen. She was so sweet and caring! She loved interior designing and owned an architecture company. She also loved to bake. On Christmases, she loved baking cakes or cookies. She loved to paint; the paintings in the hallway were mostly hers.

Carlisle was a doctor. He had a pharmaceutical company. He also lectured in various famous universities on medicine. He and Esme were inseparable. Their likes, dislikes, behavior and hobbies were similar so they got along.

Jasper was the calm one. He loved history, mainly the World War. He had done research on zodiac signs and had studied iconography. He lectured in colleges on the history of art and the universe. He was the genius one in the family.

Alice was the hyperactive one. With her spiky hair sticking out in all directions, she looked like a pixie. She had so much energy! She loved shopping and often did shopping trips to Paris and New York. She loved dressing up. She had her own boutique in Seattle, where she lived. I don't know how she and Jasper got along- their temperaments were so different. But maybe that is what made them so compatible.

All the couples in the Cullen families were like two sides of a coin. They could never be separated. They were always together- if Carlisle was against some decision, Esme always moved with him. If Jasper's opinion didn't match the others', Alice was always there for him. They all enjoyed together, watched movies together, dined together. Everyone was so kind and trustworthy.

Looking at the smiles on the beautiful faces of the Cullens, I realized just how nice in-laws I had gotten. Our new home wasn't beautiful and modern due to the interior and appliances. It wasn't homey and comfortable because of the soft pillows on the couches or the candles in the hallways. It was like that due to the beautiful people that lived in there. It was like a small wooden world in the foliage around us.

**A/N: Please review. I already told that I would just do most of the options that I had set forth. Please tell me, do you all like Bella's new family and her 'Home Sweet Home'?**


	37. Chapter 37: A four-month-late honeymoon

**A/N: Getting fifty reviews was really hard. I would literally sit in front of the computer whenever I was free. Then slowly, I reached hundred and that was a big success. And now that I have reached 150, I am on cloud 9. Thanks you so much for reviewing. I guess 200 won't be too hard; just taking five seconds to press the button and typing the review. Even small comments like 'OMG' or 'that was sweet' or 'cool' really touch my heart. Please keep reading and reviewing- I have written so far just due to this.**

**I got a review saying that Edward and Bella should be given some privacy as they are newlywed, so I changed a bit. Don't worry, the last chapter remains as it was. I have decided not to add the part where Charlie apologizes to Edward because I don't want the story to be sad or serene anymore.**

**AND IN CASE YOU GOT PUZZLED WHEN YOU SAW THE AUTHOR'S NAME AS EDWARD'S NESSA, THEN I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I CHANGED IT.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

FOUR MONTHS LATER: 13th April, Friday

The day after the wedding was so cool. Edward showed me the whole house and of course, the tour was memorable. The Cullens had a surprise for us. After Alice and Jasper went back to Seattle, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett moved back to their house in Port Angeles, saying that they wanted to leave us alone for a bit. As sad as I was to see my new family leave us, I knew they would just be a few hours away and now, the house was just for me and Edward.

The last four months were the best ones in my whole life. Edward let me continue my studies and I just graduated last week. All my friends were so happy to see me married! (okay I know this isn't realistic, I mean she married three months after she was eighteen, but after all this is a story) Edward and I spent time together, in our wooden world nestled in the forest. I had added a few more photo frames, pillows, flowers and chairs to the house. Esme had done a good job by growing flowers in the backyard and so now I had a small garden where I often sat, reading a book or talking to Edward. Charlie and Renee visited many times as they both missed me. But I guess Charlie came by just to check whether I was safe with Edward or not. Although he had apologized to Edward, he still wasn't so comfortable around him. I had gotten a job as a librarian at Forks' library and Edward was practising at the hospital. Although Edward was rich enough that he could even provide for his grandchildren without working, we both needed something to do.

Edward had surprised me last week by showing me two airline tickets.

"What is this Edward? Are we going somewhere?" I had asked.

"I didn't think Mrs Cullen would forget her honeymoon," Edward had said. I had just stared at him with an open mouth and then we had spent the whole night talking and eating strawberries. "Pre honeymoon preparations," Edward said as we had made love on the bed.

We were leaving on Sunday, which was two days later. Edward had not told me where we were going, though I guessed it would be something ostentatious and luxurious. He had not even let me know the time we were leaving or when we were reaching. He had just mentioned that I was supposed to pack bikinis and swimsuits and summer clothes.

"Get up Bella," Edward said.

"Edward let me sleep," I groaned. He tickled me and I moaned.

"Mrs Cullen, if you make such sounds then I would cancel our honeymoon and stay in bed with you all day. But I know that making out on the beach will be more fun," he whispered seductively, twirling a lock of my hair in his long fingers.

"You don't really mean that do you?"

"No, but inside the hotel room, it would be a different story," he whispered, biting the soft spot below my ear. I moaned again and then bit my lip because I knew he was speaking the truth when he said he would just cancel our honeymoon. His velvety laugh filled the room and a lusty shiver ran through my body. It had been two months since I was 'Mrs Cullen' but I hadn't yet gotten used to Edward's simple yet beautiful reactions, contagious laughs, his crooked smile, the way his soft auburn hair felt between my fingers and the way his seductive voice made me smile. I gave him a morning kiss and jumped out of bed.

Edward had told me that it would be relatively mild where we were going, so I could pack summer clothes but still take one or two sweaters. It would be good to get a climate change. It was always rainy and cold in Forks. But of course, Edward had added warmth to this cold town. We had two suitcases and a backpack. I wore a midnight blue dress that reached my knees. Leaving my hair down, I quickly put on some makeup, enough to make myself presentable and then both of us drove off to Seattle.

At the Seattle airport, I felt a familiar sense of déjà vu. I had been here before numerous times with mom or dad but this was the second time I was here with my Edward. And it was so good to have him beside me as he intertwined our fingers and we made our way to the check in counters.

First our luggage was checked and then we were made to do a security check up. That was the only time I and Edward left each other. After that, we took our tickets. Fortunately, Edward had done a web check in so we had gotten seats together.

After two hours of moving here and there-with our cabin luggage trailing behind us- the checking of passports and visas and other documents regarding our identity, we finally sat on one of the couches and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. We sat like that for quite some time and all the while, Edward kept getting glances from the female tourists- even some males. I started feeling really possessive so I just stood up and dragged him to the food court. It was two, so we had a fast food lunch and then, it was time to leave.

We both waited in a crowd of foreign tourists and saw, through the glass window, the plane arriving on the runway. After the announcements were made, the first class passengers' names were announced. As soon as our names were called, we made our way through the tunnel set up for the passengers and plopped on the comfortable seats. After all the passengers boarded and the air hostesses told us about the seat belts and emergency exits, I leaned my head against the window, looking out. I smiled as the plane finally started.

"Welcome passengers. We….." The pilot continued the welcoming and then finally, when he disclosed where we were going, I grinned from ear to ear and literally jumped in my seat. I kissed my husband and he said, "Soon darling. Soon we will be there, enjoying a lot!"

As we sat through our twenty-one hour plane journey and the night closed in on us, I smiled as our honeymoon started in the air.

**A/N: I know you would be shouting as to why I didn't disclose the location, but I wanted to surprise you all.**

**AND IT ISN'T ISLE Esme WHERE THEY ARE GOING BUT I AM GOING TO ADD A CHAPTER WHERE THEY VISIT THAT ISLAND AGAIN.**


	38. Chapter 38: Living my way

**A/N: I guess you are all eager to know where they are going. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

We were going to an island country in Southeast Asia, which lay off the southern tip of the Malay Peninsula and was 137 kilometers from the equator.

Yes, we were going to Singapore. Edward could've taken me to the most luxurious, most spacious place in the world, like Qatar or Luxembourg but he took me to Singapore because I wanted to go there since I was little. I always had this fascination for waterparks and adventure rides and Sentosa in Singapore was the best place for all that. Of course, the waterparks over there were restricted only adolescents but I still wanted to visit the country. But there wasn't just the waterparks over there that I had wanted to visit since I was a kid. It was the Jurong bird park, the zoo, the Universal Studios and aquariums, Gardens by the bay and the cruise ride that I wanted to enjoy. I had always dreamt that Charlie and Renee would be with me _together_ for this trip but with Edward, this was…heaven. Just thinking about how we would see the light shows at Gardens by the bay together, or how we would walk along the riverbank with our fingers intertwined, waiting for the cruise made me smile.

It was nine at night in Singapore when we arrived at the Changi airport. Edward had already hired a taxi for us, which took us to our hotel, called Capri. It was beautiful. The interior was modern and posh but still had elegance to it. There was a fountain in the middle of three buildings, with a board named 'Capri Residence.' The whole campus of the hotel was lit by yellow lights, giving it an authentic touch. On the reception was a lady in her late twenties, who looked like she could pass out at any moment. When we arrived, she tried to stifle her yawn but was unsuccessful.

"Sorry. Welcome to Capri Residence, how may I help you?" she said in an accent I couldn't recognize.

"We have a booking her for a week- Edward and Isabella Cullen," Edward said.

"Oh! Of course sir. We were expecting you. Please have a seat,"- she pointed to two yellow couches- "till the staff moves your luggage to your room." She batted her eyelashes and twirled her hair- obviously attempting to flirt with _my _husband. How dare she! Didn't she notice I was here? "That would be all," I concluded and pulled Edward to the couches.

"Oh! Possessive!" he teased.

"Shut up. I mean, everything about her was fake. I am sure even her lips were fake," I said, annoyed as we sat on the couch.

The staff put our luggage in a room on the first floor and the receptionist handed Edward the key. We made our way upstairs and the room was beautiful. There was a small passage after the door to the room opened. To my right was a bathroom. I walked further into the room and there was a king size bed to my right. In front of me was a big balcony. There was a black hammock for two, in the balcony. There were four posts around the hammock with white curtains hanging on them. There was also a tea table with two chairs in the balcony. There were plants lining the walls of the garden and big skyscrapers outside. The wooden flooring of our room had a soft carpet placed in the center with a white couch and glass table in front of the bed. There were black and orange pillows on the couch.

We spent the entire night talking. We were both having jetlag due to lack of sleep; it would be eight in the morning in Forks. We had decided to spend the following two days in the hotel itself, to overcome that dizziness and sleepiness of jetlag.

For the next two days, we spent time swimming, dining, playing golf in the hotel's private lounge and enjoying a lot. Both of us were better now; we were going to start our tour tomorrow. As I lay in bed with Edward's chin on my head, I thought about the next few days of our life- I knew they were going to be the best. I had never imagined a trip to Singapore with luxuries like golf, wine, pool and fine dining but this was better than I had expected. But of course tomorrow, our real visit to Singapore would start- because Edward had promised to do it my way. So we were going to be travelling in metros, eating take-out or greasy food on the streets of Singapore and for once, living a carefree and just self-satisfactory life.

**A/N: So how was the chapter? **

**This hotel- Capri- is real; I have been there. please review the story and also, I have updated the next chapter of His Passion Broke them.**


	39. Chapter 39: The start of romance abroad

**A/N: hello everyone. I am back with a superb chapter for you all. This chapter will be about Edward and Bella's honeymoon. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Our trip to Singapore started with two days of relaxation at the Capri resort. But now, it was time to get over golf, swimming pools, fine dining and wine.

After a healthy breakfast of scrambled egg and sausages, we set out to explore the beautiful island country. As promised, Edward bought cards for our metro journeys and we 'checked in' at the station. A one hour metro ride took us to our first destination- the Jurong Bird Park.

Outside the park, buses and cars were lined. There was a big board with parrots and ostriches and flamingoes. We both asked a person to click some photos for us. Inside the park, it was so cool and green- just like Forks. There were kids everywhere- playing in the kids center, looking at the gifts in the souvenir shop and looking at the birds in the cages.

The whole day was spent seeing birds, clicking snaps and getting into rides. I know it was a bit childish, but we both enjoyed nonetheless. We ate burgers and chips for lunch and all the while, Edward grumbled about going to gym after the trip was over.

It was about five in the evening. It had already rained once- while we were having lunch- and it looked as if it would rain again. The park was going to close in an hour so the crowd had lessened. Edward and I walked on a gravelly road, fingers intertwined and my head on his shoulder. This path was secluded and the only sounds that filled the dense jungle around us was that of parrots and other small birds and the gushing of a waterfall nearby.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Hmmmm?"

"I never thought I would enjoy eating greasy foods and travelling in metros on our honeymoon. But with you, anything is sweet and enjoyable," he said softly.

"I know. I myself had never imagined that coming to Singapore would be so much fun, even with the rides and swimming. But it is, because you are there with me," I said. I looked into his eyes and saw pure love and devotion. I smiled at him and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he said as he pushed me gently so that my back was against a tree.

"I love you most," I said and we shared a gentle yet rough, small yet satisfying kiss.

(Okay so I took the love you comparison from 'Tangled.' I hope you like it. I was going to stop here but decided against it.)

Once again- like all the times before when we had kissed- we forgot where we were, what time it was and who was around us. But our kissing was interrupted by the sound of a horn nearby. Soon after, we were requested to leave as it was time to close the park.

That night, we once again travelled to the hotel in the train, ate beef soup and fried fish and then lay in the hammock in our hotel room, looking at the twinkling stars above.

Our next day was spent in the zoo. After a day in the bird park, the night had been a bit tedious. But now, we were relaxed and ready for exploring the next part of the city. The animal zoo was much like the park. There were families here, with small, chattering kids. There were all the animals that I had never seen except on a TV screen and it was fun. Again, the child-like atmosphere over here was made romantic as Edward held my hand throughout the day, kissing me whenever we were alone. It was noodles and broth for lunch, along with Edward's disgusting looks at the greasy chicken even though I knew he loved it. There was a river safari in the forest, which showed us monkeys and even a jaguar. Then there was an animal show after which, we just roamed through the big campus, seeing animals. At night, there was a show by some tribal people after which, we had an early dinner of pasta and stew. There was a souvenir shop from where I bought a bracelet for myself and a skirt for Alice. I was sure the pixie would criticize its color or style or something, but I wanted to take something back for all the Cullens and mom and dad.

The next day was exciting. I was literally jumping even though I was a bit sore. All this was because we were going to the Sentosa Island. Edward insisted on taking a taxi as none of us were really keen on walking to the station, waiting for the train and then walking back after the day was over. So I just complied and soon, we both were in a taxi, my head on his shoulder and eyes closed as I listened to the soft music that filled the car. There was a shopping complex from where we had to take a fifteen minute rope way ride across the sea to reach the island. Edward showed our tickets and we got into the air car.

The view of Sentosa Island from the air car was beautiful. There was an expensive hotel in the Sentosa campus. The hotel's cottages were all lined in a designed manner, which was beautiful to see from up here. There was a big swimming pool and a medieval construction in it. There were slides and tunnels which looked small from here and tiny specks in the water which were cute little kids. Of course, the pool wasn't for adults but seeing it from the air car was satisfying. Where there was no building, there were trees. But they were also planted in a specific way. We visited the big aquarium and historical museum on the island. We also visited the Butterfly Park and insect museum. We saw a 4D show of the movie 'Journey to the mysterious Island'. It was three in the afternoon when we finished our tour on the island so we headed next to the Siloso beach.

The Siloso beach was on the island itself and it was synonymous to drinks, dance, volleyball and bikinis. I walked over to the changing rooms and got changed my cantik swimwear and walked out, the sand warm under my feet. I found Edward wearing a sleeveless T shirt and khaki shorts. He flashed his crooked smile and then we both played volleyball with some other Americans. We both did parasailing, kayaking and cycling. When it was dark, the beach became…more alive and colorful. The shacks on the beach were lit up by red and yellow lights, the clubs around were now open for teenagers and there was music being played. This was the most romantic place we had been to since our time here. I went back to the changing rooms and put on a satin red cocktail dress that reached my knees. I left my hair down; put on some makeup and slipped on red stilettos. I put on god dangly earrings and the bracelet that I had bought yesterday, and made my way out. Edward joined me; he was wearing black jeans, a grey T shirt and leather jacket over it and leather boots.

We spent the entire night dancing at the club, drinking, eating and dancing again. With my new married life, I had forgotten that I was eighteen and today, my eighteen-year-old self came out again. I did just what an eighteen year old girl would do- dance, kiss, drink and wear gorgeous outfits.

We went back to our hotel in a taxi, both of us exhausted. As soon as we entered our room, we plopped on the bed and fell asleep soon enough. Half of our trip was over; who knew the next half would be even more exciting and romantic than the first had been?

**A/N: How was it? I knew the bird park and zoo visit would be a bit childish for a honeymoon so I added the Siloso beach part- it really is always like that over there. How was this sneak peek of Singapore? The other half of the honeymoon will be in the next chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40: A kiss with an audience

**A/N: This chapter will be the second part of E and B's honeymoon. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

"_Mommy, I want candy," she said. She was so pretty. She looked to be about six, with bronze hair that reached her neck. She had deep brown eyes and pale white skin, which illuminated the blush on her cheeks. She reminded me of Edward._

"_Not now honey. First, you need to eat the beans," the woman with brunette hair said, pulling her into her lap and kissing her forehead._

"Bella? Bella, love? What happened?" Edward said, shaking me awake. I realized that I was grinning wide.

"It was the best dream ever," I said dreamily, remembering that pretty little girl who looked so much like Edward. Suddenly, I felt a pang of pain- was that girl Edward's daughter? Who was her mother? Then I visualized the girl's face again. She had deep brown eyes like me. Her complexion was the same as mine and her upper lip was a bit full than the lower one; just like mine was. Her hair had tints of brown in it and it shone red in the sunlight. Her eyebrows and cheekbones were like me and the woman, who was feeding her, was _me._ So it wasn't just Edward's child, it was our child. I smiled pleasantly at the thought and kissed my husband.

We both showered together and then we headed back to Sentosa Island to visit the Universal Studios over there. That part of the Island was huge so we knew it would take us the whole day. Universal Studios was a place where you could 'ride the movies'- live in stardom, or atleast, enjoy it for a day.

The first 'world' we entered was that of Madagascar. There was a boat ride with statues of all characters of Madagascar that moved and sang as the boat went forward. After the ride, we went to the next part- 'The lost world'. We did rock climbing over there. There was also a canopy flyer ride which we took. There was a river rafting in a river winding through the woods, with big statues of dinosaurs popping up and roaring at us. All the time, Edward held my hand and we screamed and hooted together as the boat jumped on rocks and survived potholes and sharp turns. The next was an Egyptian themed 'world' where there was an adventurous roller coaster ride through the dark caves. It was awesome- with the jumps, turns, howls and drops. The next was the sci-fi city, or the city of 'Transformers'. There was this ride where the car shook and dropped and moved at a very high speed, while a 3D picture of robots fighting played in front of us. So actually, it appeared as if the robot was fighting with us and the car was shaking due to our moves!

It was four in the evening when we finally finished seeing all these four worlds. There was a show called 'Water world', which was held in a swimming pool. There were action scenes, fighting, shooting with guns, fleeing in boats and that entire hullabaloo done by professional actors. When the heroine got kidnapped, I blushed, remembering my time with Edward on the island. He rolled his eyes and pointed two fingers at my forehead, like a gun. I giggled, remembering our first day together and how I had yelled at him that I hated him. The show ended and it was soon dark. We both walked to the next world- New York. There was this show where they added special effects and made the atmosphere stormy. The waters in the pool in front of us rose and it was like a mini- tsunami with disco lights. And guess what? The show was hosted by Steven Spielberg!

Finally, after the shouts and cheers died away, we made our way of the last world- Hollywood. Everything here screamed stardom. There were these vintage lamps on the pavement, the buildings were also something that would remind you of Hollywood. There were these small shops with big umbrellas and I don't know why, but they reminded me of Paris. There were lights and the whole atmosphere was dazzling, glamorous and beautiful. There was a show here- fireworks. All the people gathered at a spot and the next minute, the black sky was filled with colours- beautiful, sparkling colours. The blues, purples, yellow and reds of the fireworks made me grin wide and feel like a child getting a present on Christmas. Beside me, Edward watched the show with an amazed expression and pulled me closer.

As I looked into his eyes, seeing lust and love in them, I whispered the three magic words that I always had, "I love you." He pulled me closer, his hand on my back and the other around my neck while both of my hands were around his neck as well. Almost instinctively, we started swaying and moving to the rhythm of the laughter and hoots and the crackling fireworks around us. We never looked away from each other as we swirled around and the crowd watched us with curious expression. Somewhere between our dances, someone had started playing soft music and we were so lost that the music entered our ears, our spinal cords and we started dancing to its beat without even noticing. The warm air was nothing compared to the heat below my cheeks as I blushed and the dazzling lights were nothing compared to my husband's crooked smile.

And his soft caress on my neck was nothing compared to the feeling when his soft, gentle lips touched mine, our eyes closed and we pushed more into each other, our moans became muffled due to the kiss and the crowd around us cheered, as if we had just recovered from a severe breakup.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is small but I really wanted this kiss of theirs, below the fireworks in Hollywood to be the ending of this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Guys, I must thank you all that I could write this much, I mean, when I mentioned the kidnapping thing in this chapter, I realized that I had FORGOTTEN that this story was actually meant to be one where Edward kidnaps Bella. Anyway, please review.**


	41. Chapter 41: Returning with memories

**A/N: I guess I am working at express speed today. This is the third chapter that I am updating in a day because I have a holiday today. Actually, I missed school as I am home ill with chicken pocks. So I thought, why not give you all a treat by posting more chapters. After all, if it makes you all happy, it will make me happy as well and cheer me up maybe I can get better by staying cheerful.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

After kissing in front of an audience, we made our way back to the hotel in a taxi, embarrassed. We didn't talk for the whole ride but when we closed the door to our hotel room, I kissed Edward again and we made love. After that, we just lay in the hammock and Edward sung me to sleep. I was sore from the activity of the night and so, we decided not to do any sightseeing. So we had breakfast in bed together- blueberry pancakes, fresh fruit and apple strudel muffins. After that, we had juice and then showered together. We spent the rest of the day shopping in a nearby mall for everyone back at home. Then we called Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Charlie to tell them about our honeymoon- of course excluding the kiss and…

As I looked back to the start of our trip, it felt like we had been here just yesterday. But of course it wasn't yesterday. It just felt like it because I was with Edward and time was something that was spent quickly with him. I woke at six and shook Edward awake. Ignoring the churning in my stomach, which I assumed was due to the fish, noodles, stew and vegetables that we had eaten yesterday, I made my way to get showered. As usual, Edward joined me in the shower and then, we started early. We roamed the streets of an area called Little India, just observing the early-morning traffic and life over here. We shopped a bit, ate a bit and then made our way to the station to catch a train.

Singapore flyer- that is where we were headed. So basically, Singapore flyer was a giant wheel that overlooked a big area. It was raining slightly when we jumped into one of the boxes on the giant wheel. It had transparent glass walls through which we could see the city. The ride started slowly and we both held each other's hands as we saw the traffic below us, the trees, some skyscrapers, other colorful buildings, pedestrians and cyclists. After the ride was over, we went back to the hotel and had lunch. We were going to spend the rest of the day indoors.

It was around six in the evening when I started feeling weird. I ate a bit but then threw up immediately after. My stomach was paining and I took a painkiller. But nothing could stop the headache and churning in my stomach which was similar to what I had experienced in the morning. I rushed to the bathroom and put everything down the chamber pot once again, resting my head on the toilet seat when all my insides started aching with dryness. I coughed a bit as Edward soothingly rubbed my back and called for a doctor at the same time.

I slowly walked back to the bed after Edward had washed me. He helped me put on a nightgown and put a wet cloth on my forehead. After some time, a knock interrupted us and a thin, Chinese woman in a doctor's coat came in.

"Good evening," she said in a heavy accent and asked me what I had felt. After I told her everything, she took a few blood tests and finally, a grin spread across her face.

"Congratulations madam. Zhùhė! You are pregnant."

I gasped and tears ran down my cheeks. They were tears of happiness, though Edward thought it was because I was in pain. His facial expression changed from concern to happiness though the rest of his body was paralyzed. I grinned wide and paid the doctor so that she could leave and give us some privacy.

"Thank you," I said as I watched her leave. She acknowledged it with a nod and went away.

I came back and hugged Edward tightly, jumping all over the bed. "Wow! Wow! Wow! Oh my god!" I cried and kissed him again and again.

"Bella! Calm down love. It won't be good for the baby," he said adoringly as he put a hand on my stomach.

"Edward, I am pregnant! This," I pointed to my stomach, "is proof of our love."

"Of course it is Bella. It is proof that you love me and I love you. And this baby is the link between us- he or she will keep us connected and encourage us to be together in the toughest times," Edward said, wiping a tear and looked at me lovingly. We settled on the bed and I lay against his muscular chest, his arm around me, forming a comfortable cage.

So much had changed. It all had started with Edward grabbing my neck and threatening to kill me. I was just bait for him. Nothing more. But then, slowly, our feelings for each other had developed and had led to this. Now we had our own bundle of joy that would come out in nine months. I didn't regret this at all. In fact, I was happy. I had shouted at mom about how she had been pregnant at eighteen. I had often wondered what it felt like. And I knew now- it felt beautiful. It was a reminder that my handsome husband cared for me a lot, that he wanted me, needed me, cherished me, wanted everything that I gave him and that he was happy he was becoming a father. I settled into a blissful sleep and dreamed about the same girl again, wishing that she would really be my daughter.

I woke up to Edward humming the lullaby he had made for me. "Good morning Mrs Cullen," he whispered below my ear, sending a shiver through my spine.

"Good morning soon-to-be-dad," I said as I sat up.

It was our last day here. We ordered for a taxi and headed to our second-last destination after lunch. The taxi dropped us off on the river bank, where there as no one except a boy whom we handed our tickets for the cruise. Soon enough, a boat came and we jumped on it. I followed Edward to the top deck and we were here alone. We travelled along the northern coast of Singapore and passed the Clarke, Boat and Robertson Quay.

After the river cruise, we went to a place called 'Gardens by the bay.' It was located on the other side of the river. This was our last destination. Gardens by the bay was what the name suggested- there were gardens here, designed by expert landscape artists. These gardens held rare, colorful flowers. The gardens were so big that it was seven when we finally finished seeing each flower. It was dark already and all the visitors had assembled near a small amphitheater. We both sat on the stairs and stared at the sight in front of us in awe.

There were four glass buildings in front of us, in the shape of a concave lens. They were as tall as six floored buildings. There were structures like branches tapering out of each dome- on the top- that gave them the shape of a tree with branches evenly spread in the shape of a disk. All the talking and laughter died down when soft, romantic music started, and along with that, started the lights on the buildings.

For fifteen minutes, blue, purple, green, red, yellow and orange lights flashed on the buildings, changing to the beat of the music. It looked like a dance- with all the lights flashing and twinkling, illuminating the buildings after a certain period of time. It was so beautiful. It looked like candles flickering, like flames in a fire turning blue with salt, like a rainbow, like a dance, like a beautiful spectrum and just like Singapore- colorful, peaceful and beautiful.

"Hey Bella," Edward said to me as we rose and looked at each other.

"Hmmm?"

He touched my stomach, looking adoringly at the little life that my stomach cradled. Then he looked back at me with those beautiful emerald orbs of his. I tried to tell him with my eyes how much I loved him, how much he meant to me and how much I wanted him, desired to have him.

"You once said that time stopped when you saw me, remember?" he asked. I remembered our first night after we confessed our love to each other and smiled, nodding my head at him. He held my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles.

"Well, for me, time _started_ when I saw you. You taught me how to live, Bella! You taught me how to fly, how to enjoy, how to dream, desire, kiss, dance, how to smile….and how to love!" he said and leaned down, his lips touching mine.

Our eyes closed and the distance between us was none- I could smell his cologne. I ran my fingers through his hair as I deepened our kiss. Electric sparks and shivers flew through my body and tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. I gripped Edward's waist tightly, as if he was my lifesaver, and said 'I love you' in his mouth.

As he pulled back, we realized that once again, we had had a public kiss, but today; I didn't feel embarrassed at all.

We belonged together; we always had. I was born to be this Greek god's fortunate wife. I was born to be the one to carry his child, to get to live with him, to need him, him to need me…and to get all his beauty and love and affection. I was born, to love him!

That night, as we left Singapore, I wasn't sad that this trip was over. In fact, I was happy that I was taking back so many memories, photos, smiles, hugs, beautiful nights, Edward's melodic laughs and crooked grins and…

And the life nestled inside me which showed just how much we loved each other.

That was the night that I had proof that I loved Edward Anthony Cullen unconditionally and irrevocably.

**A/N: so here ends the honeymoon. How was the 'pregnant' surprise guys? Please gift me with reviews.**


	42. Chapter 42: Epilogue

**A/N: I want to thank you all for being there with me- for encouraging me with your reviews to continue this story. As I said before, I became so involved with the latter few chapters and your fabulous reviews, that I completely forgot this was a kidnapping story. But it is, so this is the end- the last chapter. I would also like to mention that writing this story has improved my writing and vocal skills a lot. I am happy that you all encouraged me to write and that even if some people did not like the story or some parts of it; they were kind enough to mention it politely. **

**Thank you so much to all my readers. This has become possible due to you.**

**P.S. I have changed chapters 11 and 12 a bit. Please read them again if you wish to. I assure you that the storyline hasn't changed at all.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns it all.**

Epilogue:

The last ten years had been the best for Isabella Swan. She had never thought she would fall for someone who had played with the weak strings of her life- but she had. And it was so unexpected! At first, Edward and Bella were ready to rip each other's heads off, but as they spent more time together, they became more and more friendly with each other, and soon, friendship blossomed to love- unconditional and obsessive love.

They now had a great family- a ten year old daughter and a four year old son.

Renesmee Marie Cullen- named after Renee and Esme was the cutest and most polite girl anyone had ever seen. She was almost the same as the girl Bella had often seen in her dreams. She had bronze hair that resembled her father's and brown eyes that resembled her mother's. She had become everyone's favourite the day she came home from the hospital- six pounds and eleven inches! Everyone- mainly Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee had been so happy with Bella's pregnancy that they had literally cried their hearts out, with joy. Renesmee had the cutest smile ever, with little dimples that wrinkled her cheeks. She shared her passion for arts with Edward and her passion for reading with Bella.

Nathan Carlie Cullen was their four year old son. He had blond hair- which was unexpected as none of his parents had this gene. But seeing his soft hair, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie had joked that he shared their genes. He was totally opposite Renesmee- he was nothing you would call a sincere child. He was always all over the place and since day he started walking, you would always find things where they shouldn't be- like candies in the flower pot, or cookies in the DVD player (how he reached the player was still a mystery), or broken heads or Barbie dolls in the swimming pool. He was a dreamy boy with a vast space in his little heart, which he filled with crazy little ambitions- like becoming a wizard or a vampire.

Bella had upgraded from the job of a librarian at school to an author who wrote thriller novels. She had her own office in Seattle- where the four now lived- and most of her time was now spent there. But of course, she never had less time for her children, whom she loved equally. At twenty-eight, she had turned into a beautiful, independent woman. She was confident, sweet, caring, loved her husband a lot and someone you could call a mother hen.

Edward was as usual, the most handsome person, in Bella's opinion. He hadn't lost that muscular body and handsome facial features, but was more lively and jovial than he had been when they both had first met. With a tedious job as a high profile lawyer, Edward earned a generous amount of money every year, and never hesitated in providing for his little family. He had grown to be a handsome man who cared for everyone around him, even his wife, whom he had hated at first due to her identity. At thirty three, women still stared at him whenever he flashed his crooked smile, but Bella, over the years, had become so possessive of her husband that one glare would make the women cower away in fear.

Edward and Bella's relationship had not suffered any bumps- it was as smooth and tight and beautiful as it had ever been. They still hugged, kissed, made love and enjoyed each- other's company. Clearly, Bella was not immature as her mother had been, after marrying in just years after her adolescence.

According to Bella, Edward was the best husband anyone could get. They fought, but then made up. They cried but then made each other happy by hugs and gifts. They cursed each other, but then washed everything away with sweet melodies and beautiful, love-filled words and promises. They laughed, they sang, danced together, lived together, cried, smiled, slept and cared for their children together. They were the best couple anyone had ever met!

Speaking of couples, Renee and Charlie were together again. They married a month after Bella and Edward returned from their honeymoon; that was the same time Bella's pregnancy was mentioned to the family. They were both really happy now. They both had made the mistake of not adjusting to each other's lifestyle and behaviour once, but both were mature enough to understand each other. Not only was Charlie listening to Renee, but Renee had also opened up to him and they were now both the coolest parents anyone could ever get.

Carlisle still worked as a doctor. Thought now, most of the times, he had clumsy patients- Nathan and Bella- to attend to, instead of those at the hospital in Seattle. He was still handsome as ever; no one would think he was now fifty three! Esme worked as an interior designer except now, she had switched to designing vintage palaces instead of modern houses. The reason she did this was unknown, but everyone suspected that now, Esme was really starting to feel like a grandmother of five kids.

Five kids? Oh right! Lillian McCarty was Emmett and Rosalie's ten year old daughter. She had curly brown hair like her dad, but was beautiful like Rose. She was pig headed and stubborn- something she inherited from her mother, but if you wanted something done, she was the girl. After all, no one can resist puppy-dog eyes right?

The other two moronic grandsons- as Nessie and Lillian called them- were Jason and Eric, both twins and two years old. They were Alice and Jasper's kids. Eric was the hyperactive one, like Alice. Jason wasn't exactly calm like Jasper was, but was less hyper than Eric. Both of them had blond hair like their father and were really cute. Alice called them kittens!

Alice, though a mother of two kids, had not lost her hyperactive spark. She was still like that pixie with graceful moves and spiky hair. Nessie had even sprayed powder on her and called it pixie dust! She was still a shopaholic- she often went to Paris or London just for that. Of course, it was poor Bella who had to accompany her on these shopping trips! But, being a mother had certainly increased her maturity and made her a bit more responsible.

Jasper was a calm and strict dad. Jason and Eric always took care that they were never in his bad books, because an angry Jasper was a very scary one. He lectured in the famous art colleges of the world and thus was mostly out of station.

Rosalie was as usual, beautiful and confident. She owned a garage of her own- a peculiar job for a beautiful lady- but she enjoyed it. Her dream of being a mother had been fulfilled three months after Bella got pregnant and now, Rosalie was on cloud nine. At thirty six, she was the best mother anyone could get.

Emmett was still the cuddly, huge teddy bear of a brother. His jokes were always remembered and laughed over. And of course, some of them made the ladies in the family blush like crazy! He was the funniest father in the world, and Lillian loved him a lot. In all, the Cullens and Swans were one big, happy family.

Jake and Renesmee were frequent visitors at Bella's place. Jake had literally ripped Bella's head off as she couldn't attend his reception. After hearing Bella's kidnapping story, Jacob had slapped Edward so many times when he came back from Singapore, that Edward had had a swollen cheek for a week! Both of them had three daughters- Emily at seven and Dylan and Melanie at four years of age.

BPOV:

"Edward," I said, shaking my husband awake.

"Let me sleep. Today is a Sunday, plus, I am tired from yesterday," he said softly, smirking. I shook my head as I dug my hands into Edward's jacket's pocket- the only thing I was wearing- and jumped into bed with him.

"Mr Cullen, have you forgotten that today is our tenth wedding anniversary?" I whispered in his ear, hugging him tightly.

"No Mrs Cullen, I have not. In fact, I have also not forgotten that Nessie and Nathan are at Esme's place. That leaves both of us alone."

"Shut up. We have neighbours Edward," I said, smacking him lightly on his head.

"Didn't that fact matter for every night for the last ten years?" he asked, a seductive hint in his voice.

" Well, it went unnoticed," I whispered and got out of bed. "Shower fast Edward, I have a surprise for you," I said, throwing a T shirt and jeans at him. He huffed and got out of bed, running into the bathroom. I quickly changed into a blue summer dress and waited for him in the living room. We had come back to our wooden house in Forks, for the summer holidays. Rosalie and Emmett had gone hiking with Lillian and Alice and Jasper were off to Italy for some historic research that Jasper had to do. Jason, Eric, Nathan and Nessie were in Seattle with Esme, leaving us both together here. And today, I was taking Edward to a special place that was deep in the forest- even he had not seen it.

I tied the shoelaces to my hiking shoes and then took Edward's hand, leading him out of the door. I had a map, compass and a water bottle with me. Edward sat in the passenger seat of the silver Volvo that we still used, while I sat in the driver's seat. When we reached the main road, I took the Highway 110 till the pavement ended. From there, we hiked through the woods for about five miles, and then, we were there.

I smiled, taking in the beautiful scene in front of me. Beside me, Edward's hold on my hand tightened and when I looked up at him, he was staring at the beautiful meadow in front of us in awe. His jaw had dropped and then, his lips tugged upwards into that beautiful crooked smile that I craved to see every day. In front of us was a perfectly circular meadow. It was filled with yellow, white, purple and blue wildflowers full in bloom. The silence around us wasn't awkward at all. In fact, it was really comfortable. But by silence, I meant human silence, because around us, the other creatures in the forest were in full form. From the chirping of the birds to the alarm calls of elk somewhere far to our west, everyone was…busy, as if it was the starting of a Monday morning. The bubbling music of a stream nearby added to the romantic look of this place.

Both of us took a step forward, and with that step came two sounds- the crunch of leaves and the patter of the first few drops of rain. Blinking my eyes, I ran into the beautiful, colourful circle in front of me, Edward trailing along.

"Slow down Mrs Cullen," he teased as he ran after me.

"This place is so beautiful!" I yelled and dropped to my knees, enjoying the feeling of soft grass on the insides of my palm.

There was a light drizzle and the air around us was colder now; we were higher up than the mainland. Edward came and sat beside me and I ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"I love you Edward," I said.

"I love you too Bella," he whispered, kissing my lip. Around us, the forest was alive with birds, singing merrily due to the arrival of the rain. Our clothes, by now, were drenched from the cold water hitting us, but we cared less. All I could see was those beautiful emerald orbs of his. Leaning forward, I slowly touched my lips to his, enjoying the softness. I closed my eyes, relaxing myself as I put my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist. The cold air around us, the twittering of the birds, the bubbling of the stream, the patter of raindrops, and the fragrant smell of soil was so beautiful- it added to our small celebration of this beautiful life.

"Bella, you are the most important person to me now. The most important person ever," he said, hugging me. I just melted into his embrace, enjoying his warmth, and those cosy arms that shouted 'home.' I lay my head in the crook of his neck, snuggling deeper into him. I remembered everything while he held me- the kidnapping, then our confession, the three months of pure torture while living without him, then the surprise wedding, our honeymoon, the numerous times we kissed, hugged, slept together, made love, kissed again and stayed up in the nights in each other's arms. I remembered the night the Chinese doctor told me I was pregnant, how Edward's face had lit up and just how inhumanly perfect my husband was…

There was just one thought in my head- _there is still more to come. _Being a settled couple, with good jobs, generous salaries, kids and a place to return to- which we called home-, we now led a steady life. The former part of our life was filled with adventure, hurt, comfort, romance, love, warmth, surprises and hopes and now, our tenth anniversary marked the start of a steady and responsible life. But I wasn't crying as it was over- I was smiling as it had happened. I could feel Edward's smile on my head, too. I knew he was enjoying as well.

And as I lay there, relishing these memories of our beautiful life together, I heard Edward say, "We should come here more often."

"We have plenty of time," I said, a tear of happiness flowing down my cheek.

Kissing away the tear, Edward murmured, "forever, forever and forever."

"Sounds perfectly right to me."

And thus, we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.

**THE END**


	43. Chapter 43: Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements:

First of all, a warm thanks to all of you who read my story. You reviewed, rated and followed my story and that is why I could complete it. I also appreciated the fact that you sent me private mails if you wanted to mention a certain point or comment that could not be done in the review bar.

I would like to mention that I took the reference of certain sites- Wikipedia, Google maps, etc- for the action scenes.

I want to thank Eesha- a close friend of mine- who listened to all of my ranting and blabbering about different Twilight fantasies patiently. I want to thank all the children sitting around me at school, who didn't complain about me to the teachers when I hid the Twilight storybooks under my textbooks and read them.

I want to thank Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson and all the characters of Twilight- you are the reason I am alive.

I want to thank my laptop- yeah I know that isn't possible- for cooperating with my nails tapping on you. You are the reason I could write this story.

I want to thank my parents for letting my stay up until hours to write the story- thanks mom for the many coffees you made for me.

And last but not the least, I want to thank Stephenie Meyer for writing this beautiful series that has touched the hearts of so many.

-Vanessa Marie Frost.


End file.
